The Guardian
by Park Hae Rin
Summary: Super Junior Fanfiction The Guardian Chapter 14 update. Kebenaran mulai terungkap Super Junior Yesung and Moon Geun Young fanfiction update! Mind to RnR?
1. Yes, We are

**The Guardian**

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Chapter 1:

Yes, We are

Seoul 2012

"Kepala Dinas Perpajakan Kim Jung Ah ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di dalam kediamannya di daerah Gangnam dini hari oleh asisten pribadinya. Selain itu juga ditemukan surat pernyataan yang mengungkapkan tindak korupsi yang dilakukan selama ini. Polisi masih menyelidiki apakah kasus ini benar-benar bunuh diri atau tindakan pembunuhan. Sekian laporan dari Park Ahri KBS Morning news".

"Penjahat memang pantas mati kan" ujar seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil tetap memakan sarapan paginya.

"Aigo. Apa yang kau katakan Geun Young. Kau masih kecil tak boleh menilai hanya dari satu sisi saja" ujar wanita setengah baya pada gadis berponi tadi.

"Ne eomma. Aku hanya merasa penjahat yang memakan uang rakyat pantas untuk dapat itu semua" balas gadis yang ternyata benama Geun Young tadi.

"Sudahlah cepat berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat lagi lho" ujar eomma gadis tadi setelah melihat jam dinding.

"Ne Arraseo. Aku berangkat dulu eomma" ujar Geun young sambil berjalan keluar aparte miliknya mereka.

Inha High School

"Cogiyo" ujar seorang siswa berkaca mata pada siswa lain yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Naega?" Tanya siswa tadi tak percaya.

"Ne, kau. Sebutkan namamu dan dari kelas berapa?" Tanya siswa berkacamata tadi menyelidik sambil memegang buku besar hitam miliknya. Terlihat jelas tertulis di atas buku tadi. _**Catatan Pelanggaran Tata Tertib.**_

"Lee Ki Joon kelas 2-4. Memang kenapa, kau mau mencatat namaku di buku itu. Aku kan gak terlambat datang. Seragamku juga sesuai peraturan kan. Wae gurae?" Tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Ki joon tadi.

"Gak melanggar peraturan?" Tanya siswa berkacamata tadi. "Atau perlu kuperjelas Ki Joon-ssi. Kau merokok kan. Itu melanggar peraturan pasal 13 sekolah ini, arraseo!" lanjut siswa tadi yang ternyata berban lengan 'Komite Kedisplinan'.

"Yak! Aku kan tidak bawa rokok. Coba kau periksa" ujar Ki Joon sambil menunjukan tas ranselya.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi kalau selesai merokok sebaiknya kau cuci mulutmu itu pabo. Tercium jelas. Masih mau berbohong. Atau aku tambahkan pasal lainnya 14 a tentang video porno yang ada di hapemu" balas si kacamata tadi dengan puas.

"Argghhhhhh" umpat Ki Joon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seluruh siswa yang ada di pintu masuk hanya menghela napas panjang. Gak akan ada orang yang bisa mudah lolos dari si kacamata "Ketua Komite Kedisplinan Inha". Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong Woon.

"Jong Woon makin lama makin menyebalkan ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berkepang dua pada temannya setelah lolos pemeriksaan dari komite kedisplinan.

"Ne. Kalau gak menyebalkan bukan Jong woon namanya Seowoo" balas temannya tadi.

"Hahahahha Moon Geun Young kau benar" ujar Seowoo tertawa riang.

"Sudahlah malas aku bahas dia. Kajja sebentar lagi pelajaran Kimia dimulai" ajak geun young pada Seowoo, mengingat jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Disisi lain tepat di depan gerbang pintu masuk terlihat namja berjalan dengan malas menuju sekolah. Tampak headphone berwarna light blue menghiasi kedua telinganya. Entah apa yang ia dengarkan.

"Aigo itu Kyuhyun-ssi makin lama dia makin tampan ya" ujar para siswi yang belum beranjak masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Oppa, neomu kyeopta" ujar siswi lainnya.

"Oppa saranghaeyo" lanjut lainnya.

"Kalian semua kenapa masih disini. Cepat masuk, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" teriak Guru BK yang menemani para anggota komite kedisplinan berjaga tadi.

"Ne" ujar para siswi yang langsung menghilang ke kelas mereka. Hanya tampak sedikit siswa yang tersisa termasuk cho Kyuhyun dan beberapa anggota komite kedisplinan. Langkah Kyuhyun melambat saat melewati Jong Woon. Namun para siswa tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Apalagi hubungan antara si ketua komite kedisplinan dengan murid pembuat onar bukannya selalu tak baik seperti di cerita-cerita drama atau komik kan.

"Hyung. Malam ini jam 8 di Insandong" ujar nya pelan

"Ne" balas Jong Woon singkat

10:00 AM At 3-5

"Sumpah aku gak mudeng apa yang diterangin tadi. Arrrghh aku bisa gila" ujar Seowoo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Nado Seo-ah. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir tapi masih banyak yang belum aku tahu" balas Geun Young.

"Tanya Jong Woon saja gimana. Dia kan rangking 1 sekolah kita?" Tanya Seowoo dengan wajh penuh antusias.

"Jinjja? Kau bercanda ya. Orang se dingin dan seanti social kayak dia mana mau ajarin kita" balas Geun Young.

"Tapi kan kita belum coba young-ah siapa tahu dia mau, masa dia mau teman sekelasnya gak lulus ujian akhir" ujar Seowoo memelas.

"Terserah kau lah, kalau aku gak akan minta bantuan dia. Lagipula bukan Cuma dia yang pintar dalam Kimia kan. Anak kelas 3-2 itu siapa namanya, Park JungSoo. Ne Park Jungsoo yang mantan ketua osis itu juga juara olimpiade Kimia kan" balas Geun young bertubi-tubi.

"Ne. Kalau Jungsoo oppa aku juga mau haha. Tapi kenapa sih Geun Young kau benci banget sama Jong Woon, kalian punya dendam apa sih?" Tanya SeoWoo penasaran.

"Apa kau lupa SeoWoo kejadian saat kita kelas 1. Dia mempermalukanku dihadapan seluruh siswa Inha. Gara-gara dia aku dicap "kelinci bodoh". Mana mungkin aku gak benci dia" balas Geun Young.

"Haha kejadian itu ternyata, Young-ah jangan terlalu benci nanti kau suka dia lho" goda Seowoo.

"naega? Gak mungkin lah. Jong woon itu kaku, kuno, statis" balas Geun Young percaya diri. Tiba-tiba timbul aura dingin menyergap Geun Young. Yah tiap namja satu ini lewat ada aura gelap dan dingin yang datang, seperti kata Lee Hyukjae, ketua tim sepak bola Inha.

"Arraseo kaku, kuno, statis, dan juga jenius. Ada masalah dengan itu Geun Young-ssi" Tanya Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas.

"Omona" ujar Seowoo, wajahnya memucat penuh takut.

"Yang penting aku tak sebodoh anda Moon Geun Youngssi. Ini ambil" ujar Jong woon sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas. Kertas hasil ulangan Fisika minggu lalu.

"35. Memang kelinci bodoh haha" ujar Jong woon sambil lalu.

"Geun young kena kau" balas Seowoo beralih melihat Geun Young.

"KIM JONG WOON SIALAN !" Teriak Geun Young sangat keras sampai satu kelas melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yobseo" ujar Jong Woon mengangkat hape touchscreen merah miliknya.

"Aku sudah mengirim semua data yang kau minta hyung, mereka juga sudah kuberi tahu. Jangan lupa nanti malam jam 8 di Insadong" balas suara di seberang.

"Gomawo. Kau memang investigator terbaik, aku gak akan lupa, Kyuhyun juga sudah memberitahuku sasaran selanjutnya. Kau tenang saja Donghae, semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa" ujar Jong Woon optimis.

"Baiklah aku tak perlu kuatir. Kami menunggumu setelah misi ini selesai, Leeteuk hyung bilang jangan sampai ada saksi" balas suara diseberang sana seakan memberikan penekananan pada kata saksi.

Geun Young Aparte 06:00 PM

"Aku pulang" ujar Geung Young setelah memasuki rumahnya. Namun tak tampak seseorang pun di rumah. Memang hal yang biasa menurut gadis yang belum genap berumur universal 18 tahun ini. Mau bagaimana lagi ibunya adalah perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Sering dia ditinggal dirumah seorang sendiri, yah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

'Geun Young. Mianhe malam ini dan besok eomma gak bisa pulang ke rumah ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Kalau mau makan. Tinggal panaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas atau pesan nanti eomma ganti. Mianhe. Saranghaeyo'

"Eomma sms telat. Harusnya dari tadi" ujar Geun young sambil menyalakan televisi di ruang tamunya. Tak ada acara yang bagus hanya drama keluarga yang terlalu banyak intrik. Saat ia mulai mengganti channel, tangannya terhenti pandangannya melekat kuat pada saluran televisi ini MBC breaking news. Acara yang sangat jarang dilihatnya.

"Presiden Korea Selatan berjanji akan mengambil solusi secepatnya atas tindakan pemerintah Korea Utara yang dianggap sudah merendahkan pemerintah. Mengingat hubungan negeri ini yang memang kurang baik. Pemerintah menghimbau kepada tentara perbatasan untuk lebih memperketat penjagaan. Sekian laporan kami. Lee Young Dae MBC Breaking News"

"Appa bogoshipeo" ujar Geun Young amat pelan tak sadar airmatanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, tiba-tiba hape Geun Young bergetar. Sebuah Panggilan masuk. Siapa lagi yang akan menelpon jam ini pastilah Jang Seowoo.

"Yobseo" ujar Geun Young sambil membersihkan airmatanya.

"Young-ah. Waeyo. Kenapa suaramu serak, kau habis menangis?" Tanya Seowoo penasaran.

"Aniyo Gwaenchanayo. Ada apa?" balas Geun Young memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Young-ah temani aku, malam ini aku ditinggal appa dan eomma ke Jeju. Hanya ada nae namja dongsaeng saja. Aku bakal bosan pasti. Jam 9 pasti dia udah tidur, aku kan takut sendirian" ujar Seowoo panjang lebar.

"Jadi, aku harus menemanimu?" Tanya Geun Young sambil tertawa.

"Yes Mam. Mau ya, aku ada dvd film baru yang main Tamaki Hiroshi lho, lagipula besok kan libur. Mau ya" ujar SeoWoo memelas.

"Arraseo jam 8 aku akan sampai disana. Jangan lupa memberiku makan lho" balas Geun Young.

"Gomawo Young-ah kau memang chingu terbaiku" ujar Seowoo bersemangat.

"Oh ya. Aku hampir lupa jalan dekat rumahku sedang dalam proses perbaikan, Jadi kau harus lewat daerah Insadong barat, putar arah hehe" lanjutnya.

"Ne, arraseo. Aku mandi dulu ya" ujar Geun Young sambil menutup teleponnya.

Insadong 8:00 PM

"Tuan aku mohon maafkan aku" ujar seorang pria berusia 40an akhir dengan wajah memelas. Jasnya kotor penuh debu. Mulutnya terus berucap meminta pengampunan. Airmata tak henti-hentinya menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf, apa aku salah dengar ha?" Tanya seorang namja berjaket hitam pada pria tua tadi. Matanya menunjukkan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Akan kuberi apapun agar kau melepasku" pinta pria tua itu lagi.

"Apapun. Apa kau bisa membuat anak-anak yatim tadi hidup lagi. Atau kau bisa mengembalikan semua uangmu pada pengemis-pengemis di seluruh Korea. Jawab APA KAU BISA. JAWAB PABO" ujar namja lain yang lebih pendek dari si namja berjaket hitam. Ia berteriak pada pria tua tadi dan menendangnya bertubi-tubi.

"STOOP jangan menendangnya lagi" ujar namja lain, namja kali ini memakai jumper berwarna merah. Dengan penutup kepala yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hyung-ah kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya namja berjaket hitam tadi.

"Kamshamnida" ujar pria tua tadi merasa dirinya sedikit selamat. Ia perlahan ingin melarikan diri, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa yang mau melepaskanmu ahjussi. Jangan buang tenaga kita, toh sebentar lagi dia akan hangus bersma mobilnya" balas Si jumper merah dengan penuh seringai sambil menarik jas pria tua tadi.

"bruuuk" ahjussi tadi jatuh tersungkur dihadapan namja berjumper merah tadi.

"Yesung hyung, kau pintar" balas Si jaket hitam.

"Sampaikan salam untuk semua temanmu di neraka ahjussi. Voice Of Art ini mengantarkanmu" ujar si Jumper merah sambil memukul tengkuk kepala pria tadi. Seketika tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Pingsan, cara lama lagi-lagi hyung. Dasar si Voice of Art Death" ujar si jaket hitam.

"Itulah yesung hyung ingin segera selesai. Kau tak lupa kan Kyuhyunssi" ujar namja lain yang bertubuh kecil tadi pada si jaket hitam. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook, bisa kau bantu Kyuhyun mengangkat ahjussi tadi ke dalam mobil. Aku ingin menyapa tamu kita hari ini" ujar si jumper merah yang bernama Yesung menyeringai sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melangkah mendekat ke arah semak-semak.

"Tamu?" Tanya namja yang bernama Ryeowook itu heran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat hyungnya ini. Dia sudah mulai mengangkat pria tua tadi ke dalam mobil tanpa bantuan ryeowook. Tubuhnya yang kurus ternyata menyimpan tenaga yang besar untuk mengangkat badan pria yang berat badannya 2 kali lipat dari berat badannya.

"External magnae pabo ya" ejek Kyuhyun sambil melihat Ryeowook yang disambut deathglare dari Ryeowook.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu Ryeowook. Sabotase mobil ini. Buat seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan. Mana botol soju tadi. Aku ingin ahjussi ini mati dengan minuman kesayangannya" lanjut Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ne Arraseo kyuhyun-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang Yesung Hyung" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Yesung melangkah mendekat ke arah semak-semak tadi. Mencoba menyapa "tamu" yang tak diundangnya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan si "tamu". Apapun yang dilakukan gadis ini akan sia-sia. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kaku bahkan untuk berteriak pun gadis ini tak sanggup. Seluruh badannya bergetar. Takut ini mungkin ini yang dia rasakan. Rasa yang jarang dimiliki gadis ini.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Yesung ramah, namun membuat merinding bagi setiap yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali gadis ini. Yesung mencoba membuka semak-semak tadi, dan menemukan seorang gadis berjongkok menutup wajahnya, menelungkupkannya diantara kedua kakinya. Terlihat jelas kedua kakinya bergetar.

Mati apa itu konskuensi untuknya karena tak sengaja melihat segerombolan pemuda berencana membunuh seorang ahjussi yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Tidak mungkin akan terjadi kan ini bukan kehendaknya.

Gadis ini menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk atau hanya acara variety show untuk mengerjai orang-orang tapi dia salah besar. Tak ada kamera atau staff. Saat dia hendak membuka matanya.

"Annyeong Haseyo Kelinci Bodoh. Apa yang kau cari ditempat ini" ujar Yesung pada gadis ini. Moon Geun Young.

"Kim Jong Woon?" ujar Geun Young sambil meneggakkan wajahnya merasa mendengar suara yang familiar. Dari tadi dia tak bisa melihat jelas ketiga wajah namja yang menyeramkan itu. Kenapa suaranya mirip orang yang dia kenal. Murid no. 1 Inha High School dan Ketua komite kedisplinan. Pembunuh?. Sulit dipercaya sosok yang dikenal selama ini bukan dia.

"Ne Arra. Good Night Agassi"

"Bruuuk" tubuh Moon Geun Young jatuh tersungkur di tanah seperti tubuh ahjussi tadi. Yesung memukul tepat pada tengkuknya dan sekarang gadis ini pingsan.

"Tugas Selesai Kyuhyun-ssi. Cepat keluar dari mobil" ujar Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Ne external magnae. Good job" ujar Kyuhyun cepat menyingkir dari mobil.

"let'zero hana dul set" ujar Ryeowook tiba- tiba membuat Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, external magnaenya sekarang makin pintar menjalankan 'tugas'.

"An Eyes for Eyes, A tooth for Tooth and Guardian for you" ujar Yesung dengan senyum khasnya.

"DUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" Mobil ahjussi tadi meledak bersamanya. Tak butuh waktu lama mobil dan tuannya tadi pasti hangus tanpa sisa. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook meninggalkan tempat ini beranjak ke dalam mobil sport hitam terparkir tak jauh dari sini.

"Yesung hyung, ayo cepat pergi" ajak Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku datang" ujar Yesung sambil membawa Geun Young yang pingsan. Dia mengendong Geun Young dibelakang bahunya.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Dia tanggunganku. Bukannya tak boleh ada saksi" balas Yesung malas.

"YAK Cepat" ujar Ryeowook mencoba menengahi hyung dan magnae satu ini.

Dengan cepat mobil sport hitam tersebut meninggalkan lokasi. Tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil ambulance, pemadam kebakaran, bahkan polisi mendatangi lokasi ini.

"Kecelakaan mobil terjadi di wilayah Insandong Barat menewaskan mantan Pejabat Bea Cukai Jung JoRa yang sedang diselidiki dalam kasus trafficking. Sementara ini diduga kecelakaan mobil diakibatkan oleh konsleting mesin mobil dan pengendara yang yang sedang mabuk, mengingat ditemukan botol soju didalam mobil. Sekian laporan dari MBC breaking News".

"Guardian Execution division KRY now Mission Complete" ujar Kyuhyun kepada seseorang ditelpon.

"Ne, aku sudah lihat beritanya. Congratulation KRY. Cepat kembali" balas suara di seberang.

"Tapi sepertinya Yesung hyung membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian hyung" lanjut kyuhyun.

"Ha! Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya namja tadi.

"Yeoja. Special yeoja" balas Kyuhyun lalu menutup telepon secara sepihak.

**_Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita, yang kutahu sekarang ini kuharap kau takdirku_**

To be continue

a/n : ini fanfic kedua yang aku uplod di ffnet setelah sekian lama. dan sepertinya saya lebih nyaman dan cocok nulis di ff idol dari pada anime atau manga, dan sekarang lumayan mudeng dengan uplod ff di ffnet

sebenarnya ni akun lama banget gak dipake *malah curcol

*dulu gak mudeng #plak#

ff ini sudah aku uplod di fb dan di blog jadi kalau ada yang menemukan ff sama persis hanya beda nama author. di fb dan blog aku tulis nama asli bukan pen nama .

gomawo

mind to review? i need your comment . please :D


	2. Welcome home My Lady

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Chapter 2:

Welcome home My Lady

"Wah kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata nunna satu ini lebih cantik ya" ujar laki-laki berambut pirang setelah melihat gadis yang dibawa temannya ini.

"Hei monkey. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti dia ketularan virus jelekmu, aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya" ujar laki-laki lain yang ingin melihat gadis ini. Yah Moon Geun Young kini jadi perhatian para namja disekitarnya. Memang hal wajar dia jadi perhatiaan, namun sekarang bukan hal wajar karena dia tidur diatas sofa dengan mata yang tertutup dan tangan terikat.

"Hei Donghae seenaknya memanggilku monkey dasar kau fishy. Fansmu kan sudah banyak di Inha, biar gadis ini untukku" balas namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering disapa Eunhyuk ini.

"Kenapa mata nunna ini harus ditutup?" tanya namja lain dengan watadosnya. Wajah tanpa dosa tentunya. Bersyukurlah dia dilahirkan dengan wajah innocent yang membuat dirinya tak terlalu terlihat seperti penjahat.

"Minnie kau mau wajah kita ketauan olehnya. PABO ya" teriak Eunhyuk bosan melihat watados Minnie.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung membawanya kesini?" tanya Minnie lagi.

"Molla yo" jawab donghae singkat.

"Apa dia menyukainya?" tanya Minnie lagi.

"Molla yo" gantian eunhyuk yang membalasnya.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu antara Yesung hyung dan gadis ini?" tanya Minnie lagi.

"MOLLA YO LEE SUNG MIN" teriak EunHyuk dan DongHae. Bosan terus menerus ditanya hal yang mereka tak tahu.

"Gadis ini masih pingsan atau pura-pura tidur" ujar namja yang barusan datang entah dari mana. Dia membawa sekantong plastik besar.

"Wae gurae Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kalian baru saja sampai kan. Kalian pasti tidak tahu, dia dibawa kesini jam 9 malam tadi. Sekarang jam 5 pagi harusnya dia sudah bangun kan" ujar Heechul sambil membuka kaleng soda yang baru dibelinya dari minimarket.

"Hyung pagi-pagi, gak bagus minum soda" ujar Sungmin. "Jinjja. Harusnya dia sudah bangun kan. Oh ya mana Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mereka sedang pergi membicarakan sesuatu sudah lebih dari 4 jam. Sebentar lagi pasti juga kembali" balas Heechul melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Gadis ini berarti tadi tidak ada yang menjaga?" tanya sungmin lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini Sungmin senang menannyakan hal-hal yang tak jelas.

"Aku semalam pulang ke rumah berarti hanya Shindong yang menjaganya" ujar Heechul.

"Shindong?. Jangan-jangan nunna ini sudah diapa-apakannya" ujar Eunhyuk asal yang dibalas jitakan oleh Donghae.

"Ough sakit tahu" ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau tahu akan keceritakan sesuatu" ujar Heechul pelan.

* * *

~flashback~

Leeteuk Aparte 09:00 PM

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya seorang namja berlesung pipi pada ketiga temannya yang baru datang.

"Oleh-oleh" ujar Kyuhyun malas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Malas untuk mengurusi dua 'orang tua' ini.

"Aku pulang dulu ya hyungdeul dan kyuhyun. Besok pagi ekskulku ada acara" ujar Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan para hyungdeulnya dan evil magnae ini di markas mereka.

"Ne, hati-hati" ujar namja berlesung pipi tadi. Leeteuk.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" balas Yesung dengan malas. Yah namja satu ini memang terkenal unpredicted.

"Baiklah aku menunggu penjelasanmu Yesung" ujar Leeteuk penuh percaya pada rekannya ini, bertahun- tahun dia tak pernah mencuranginya. Pasti ada alasan khusus untuk ini.

"Ambilkan kain hitam dan tali, cepat" ujar Yesung kepada rekan-rekannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah tampan ehem atau lebih pantas dibilang cantik keluar dari kamar dengan membawa apa yang dipesan oleh Yesung. Dia siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

"Buat apa sih?. Ini yang kau pinta. Eh nuguseo? " tanyanya baru tersadar ada yeoja yang dibopong oleh Yesung.

Dengan cepat Yesung memindahkan tubuh Geun Young ke sofa yang berada di tengah ruang tamu, diikatkan kain hitam untuk menutup kedua mata gadis cantik ini serta mengikat kedua tanganya. Mungkin kurang manusiawi yang dia lakukan namun. Satu-satunya cara agar gadis ini tak kabur.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" ujar Yesung ingin membersihkan tangannya yang kotor .

"Ow Yesung sudah pulang ternyata" ujar namja lain yang berbadan gemuk saat melewati Yesung yang menuju kamar mandi. Yesung tak menjawab hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak perlu kata terucap dalam Guardian ini. Mereka dapat memahami satu sama lain hanya dengan melihat ekspresi masing-masing anggota dan kontak mata satu dan yang lain.

"Wah ada gadis cantik. Siapa dia?" tanya pria gemuk ini mencoba mendekati Geun young.

"Yesung yeoja" jawab Heechul singkat, malas menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya ini.

"Wah aku tahu dia anak kelas 3-5. Moon Geun Young kan, ternyata cantik juga aslinya" ujar namja tadi membelai rambut Geun Young.

"Kulitnya juga halus" lanjutnya menyentuh tangan Geun Young.

Saat tangan namja ini beranjak menuju wajah Geun young tiba-tiba

"Jangan sentuh dia" ujar Yesung marah. Merasa perbuatan Shindong akan melewati batas kesabarannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Shindong nama namja tadi. Ada perasaan aneh, Yesung tak pernah membentaknya walau dia lebih muda daripada Yesung.

"Dia milikku" balas Yesung singkat.

Milik. Suatu kata yang tak dapat diganggu gugat atau diambil orang seenaknya. Begitulah Yesung kalau dia bilang milik berarti dia bukan main-main atas perkataannya. Gadis ini miliknya. Entah apa yang Yesung pikirkan.

"Oh" ujar Heechul sambil mengangguk tanda dia mengetahui maksud Yesung.

"Hyung. Aku ingin berbicara padamu di luar" ajak Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Ne arra. Ayo kita keluar" balas Leeteuk.

Yesung dan Leeteuk keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Shindong, Heechul, bahkan Geun Young. Entah kemana mereka pergi.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Aku mengantuk" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung meninggalkan para hyungnya tanpa salam. Dasar evil.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Ini untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pasti dia kedinginan. Kulitnya memucat seperti itu" ujar Heechul sambil menyerahkan selimut pada Shindong.

"Tidurlah Agassi. Pasti kau melihat hal yang menakutkan ya" lanjutnya berbalik melihat Geun Young. "Dan kau Shindong jauhi dia atau kau akan MATI" lanjut Heechul memberi penekanan kata mati membuat Shindong takut. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Guardian Execution seperti Yesung.

* * *

Leeteuk Aparte 05:20 AM

"Yeoja Chingu kah?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah mendengar cerita Heechul.

"Mollayo tanyakan saja pada orangnya sendiri" jawab Heechul malas, flower boy satu ini memang malas mengurusi masalah orang.

Saat mereka masih bertanya-tanya siapa gadis ini sebenarnya tiba- tiba dua namja datang. Mereka Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk dan Kim Jong woon atau Yesung.

"Kalian lama sekali" ujar Heechul.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba sambil membopong tubuh Geun Young lagi-lagi tanpa melepas ikatan pada mata dan tangannya. Hanya menambahkan jaket nya yang berwarna biru untuk menutup tubuh Geun Young dari atas kepalanya sampai pinggangnya. Gak mungkin kan orang-orang melihat gadis dengan mata terpejam dan di ikat berjalan jalan.

"Ne hati-hati" ujar Heechul singkat melihat Yesung membawa Geun Young keluar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Gadis tadi adalah saksi kasus pembunuhan Jung Jora malam tadi" ujar Leeteuk tiba-tiba merasa perlu menjelaskan.

"Ya kami tahu" ujar EunHyuk serius.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita tidak melenyapkan atau membunuhnya?" tanya Leeteuk membuat para member lebih penasaran.

"Karena Yesung menyukainya" ujar sungmin pelan. Dibalas anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

"Kalian salah gadis itu anak salah satu Guard" jawab Leeteuk semakin serius.

"Jinjja?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. "Sebesar apakah jabatan ayahnya di Guard? Kenapa kalian begitu terlihat tegang?" balas Heechul dengan wajah serius.

"Benar kata Heechul-ssi Guard memang atasan kita namun.'Aturan Main' ada ditangan kita sendiri kan. Itu yang sudah jadi hukum para Guardian. Sehebat apakah ayah dia sehingga kalian begitu melindunginya?" kini giliran Donghae yang memberikan pertanyaan.

"Ayahnya adalah Salah satu petinggi komite Penanggung jawab guard" ujar Leeteuk

"Ayah Siwon juga salah satu komite Penanggung jawab guard. Tetapi dia tetap jadi Guardian. Memangnya seperti apa pekerjaan aslinya ayah Geun Youn ssi" balas Donghae.

"Dia satu-satunya putri yang dimiliki presiden negeri ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung Car

"Jangan pura-pura tidur. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun dari tadi" ujar Yesung sambil berbisik ke telinga Geun Young

"Lepaskan aku pembunuh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku" teriak Moon Geun Young dengan mata masih tertutup kain hitam.

"Begitu baru kau kelinci bodoh. Kenapa disana kau tak bisa teriak seperti disini" balas Yesung sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mobil.

"Lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak aku akan" teriak Geun Young tiba-tiba hap

"apwwa yawng kaw lakkkukan" ujar Geun Young terbata-bata. Tangan yesung sekarang berada di depan mulut Geun Young.

"Makanlah baru teriak lagi" ujarnya Yesung sambil memasukan kimbab ke dalam mulut gadis ini. Awalnya memang Geun Young menolak makan, namun mengingat dari semalam dia belum makan apapun. Maka terpaksa dia makan kimbab dari Yesung tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau aku bilang itu ada racunnya" ujar Yesung seketika

"hooek " ujar Geun young memuntahkan seluruh kimbab dari mulutnya.

"Hahahahhahahaha kau percaya benar- benar kelinci bodoh" ujar Yesung dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Harusnya aku tidak percaya pada pembunuh sepertimu" ujar Geun young sinis.

"Iya kau benar" ujar Yesung pelan sambil kembali pada posisi semula, dia kembali merebahkan badannya pada jok mobil.

* * *

~flashback~

Insandong 8:00 PM

Geun Young POV

Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu hafal jalanan disini, mungkin karena aku jarang lewat Insandong barat, tapi kenapa jalananan ini sepi sekali. Berbeda saat aku kesini sebelumnya.

"Kata Seowoo aku harus putar arah. Benar disini kan. Lebih baik aku telpon dia saja" , tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menelpon miss ribet satu ini.

"Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar area silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi" tut tut tut tut tut

"Seowoo kenapa hapemu kau matikan. Yak!"

"Braaaaaaaak" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seperti Sesuatu terjatuh. Apa yang terjadi. Walau ragu tapi aku mencoba mencari sumbernya. Siapa tahu ada orang yang butuh pertolongan. Menolong sesama tak salah kan.

Malam ini sangat gelap, mungkin karena cuaca yang mendung jadi bulan juga gak terlihat. Saat aku merasa sudah dekat pada suara tadi

"Ampuni aku tuan, ampuni aku" ujar seorang ahjussi tampaknya. Aku tak begitu bisa melihat karena gelapnya malam ini serta pencahayaan dsiini sangat minim.

"plak" terdengar suara tamparan. Lagi-lagi aku tak terlalu siapa mereka, posisiku tak terlalu menguntungkan. Entah kenapa kakiku seakan tak mau melangkah. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan aku mohon maafkan aku" ujar seorang pria berusia 40an akhir tadi.

Paman seharusnya kau bukan minta maaf tapi kabur, kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Entah kenapa kakiku sulit digerakkan terasa lemas. Takutkah aku.

"Maaf, apa aku salah dengar ha?" seseorang dari mereka. Mereka benar-benar brengsek, kenapa 3 orang melawan seorang ahjussi tua.

"Akan kuberi apapun agar kau melepasku" lagi-lagi ahjussi ini berucap, harusnya dia dapat kabur. Haruskah aku menolongnya. Aniyo aku yeoja, lagipula aku sendirian. Kumohon seseorang selamatkan ahjussi tadi.

"Apapun. Apa kau bisa membuat anak-anak yatim tadi hidup lagi. Atau kau bisa mengembalikan semua uangmu pada pengemis-pengemis di seluruh Korea. Jawab APA KAU BISA. JAWAB PABO" ujar namja lain.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ini, apa yang dia bilang?

"STOOP jangan menendangnya lagi" ujar namja lain, namja kali ini memakai jumper berwarna merah. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melihatnya. Sedikit lega aku mendengarnya.

"Hyung-ah kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya namja berjaket hitam tadi.

"Kamshamnida" ujar ahjussi tadi. Ahjussi akhirnya kau selamat.

"Siapa yang mau melepaskanmu ahjussi. Jangan buang tenaga kita, toh sebentar lagi dia akan hangus bersama mobilnya" balas Si jumper merah dengan penuh seringai sambil menarik jas pria tua tadi.

Sial laki-laki ini benar-benar brengsek.

"bruuuk" ahjussi tadi jatuh tersungkur dihadapan namja berjumper merah tadi.

Entah kenapa aku mulai takut untuk melihat kejadian selanjut ini, badanku lemas. Aku tak mampu bergerak. Ini rencana pembunuhan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Waeyo?.

"Ryeowook, bisa kau bantu Kyuhyun mengangkat ahjussi tadi ke dalam mobil. Aku ingin menyapa tamu kita hari ini" ujar namja tadi agak keras. Aku bisa mendengar kata tamu yang dia ucapkan. Apa aku ketahuan tuhan tolong aku.

Geun Young POV

End

.  
.

.

Normal POV

"Tak mau makan ya sudah, akan ku antar kan kau pulang" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tunggu pembunuh, mau kau bawa aku kemana" balas Geun Young dengan suara keras. Merasa dari tadi dia dipermainkan oleh namja ini.

"Bagaimana kalau hotel, kedengarannya bagus haha" ujar Yesung sambil menyeringai.

"Pabo Yak, apa yang kau pikirkan" balas Geun Young dengan muka memerah. Konotasi hotel untuk anak SMA kalian tahu sendiri apa.

Yesung kali ini tak menjawab kata-kata Geun Young sepanjang jalan dia hanya fokus menyetir mengendarai mobil sport merah miliknya. Sedangkan gadis disampingnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata makian. Sekitar 15 menit lamanya mobil ini tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hotelnya sudah sampai" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Geun Young tak mengerti maksud ucapan namja ini.

"Kantor polisi terdekat telah sampai. Kalau mau melaporkanku terserah" ujar Yesung bersemangat. Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan ikatan di kepala dan di tangan Geun Young .

Saat ini mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata Yesung tak berbeda dari biasanya di sekolah. Kedua matanya setia dihiasi oleh kacamata khasnya, sangat berbeda dengan pandangannya tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau melihatku? Kau suka padaku?" tanya Yesung percaya diri.

"Aku tak akan suka dengan pembunuh" ujar Geun Young sinis. Tak lama dia mulai meninggalkan mobil dan bergegas keluar ke kantor polisi di depannya. Sedangkan Yesung tetap tertahan di mobinya malas untuk keluar.

Tak butuh lama untuk Geun Young, dia sudah sampai di depan kantor polisi.

"Agassi apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa seperti ini?" tanya seorang polisi tua pada Geun Young yang terlihat berlari menuju depan kantor polisi.

"Ahjussi itu ada yang ingin saya katakan" ujar Geun Young sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Agassi pelan-pelan saja. Pasti saya dengarkan" ujar pria tua tadi menenangkan Geun Young

"Itu" ujar Geun young. Namun tiba-tiba ucapanya terhenti.

"Ahjussi" teriak seorang namja mencoba mendekat ke depan kantor polisi. Wajahnya sangat familiar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Ah Jong Woon, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ahjussi tadi tiba-tiba.

"Baik, semuanya baik ahjussi berkat doamu selama ini" ujar Yesung tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa kali ini Geun Young ingin sekali menampar wajah namja satu ini.

"Oh ya halmoni yang kau tolong minggu lalu, mengantarkan hadiah untukmu kemarin. Dia sangat berterima kasih kau tolong menemukan rumah anaknya. Kau memang anak baik Jong Woon" ujar polisi tua tadi terlihat jelas papan nama miliknya Han Young Hoon.

"Ahjussi terlalu memuji" ujar Yesung.

"Ahjussi kau tertipu orang seperti dia ini pemb " ujar Geun Young tiba- tiba tertahan karena sesuatu. Wajah Geun Young tampak kaget. Sedangkan polisi tua tadi memerah melihat kejadian yang berlangsung di depannya ini.

"Ah kalian ini anak muda, kalau ingin berciuman jangan di depan kantor polisi. Selesaikan masalah kalian jangan libatkan aku. Ada- ada saja anak jaman sekarang" ujar Han Young Hoon ssi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat ini bibir antara Yesung bertemu dengan bibir Moon Geun Young. Sekuat tenaga Geun Young mendorong tubuh Yesung, namun semua sia-sia tenaganya kalah dengan namja ini. Tak lama setelah ahjussi tadi menjauh Yesung mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

"PLAAK" tampar Geun Young pada wajah Yesung

"KAUU GILAAAA" teriak Geun Young sejadi-jadinya.

"Apa ini ciuman pertamamu. Kau marah sekali" balas Yesung santai.

"PLAAK" sekali lagi Moon Geun Young menampar Kim Jong Woon ini. Namun tiba-tiba Yesung mendekat ke arahnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau menamparku sekali lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan lagi padamu. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar ciuman" bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Geun young sambil menarik tangan geun Young kuat.

"BASTARD" teriak Geun Young sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Yesung. Bergegas gadis ini meninggalkan Yesung.

"Hebat juga tenagamu kelinci bodoh. Sampai jumpa di rumah" ujar Yesung pelan sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang merah terkena tamparan.

* * *

Geun Young, Shappire aparte 303 08.00 AM

"KURANG AJAR, PEMBUNUH,MANUSIA MESUM, PABO" Teriak geun Young sejadi-jadinya.

"Liat saja akan kucari bukti dan kumasukan kau ke penjara Kim jong Woon" ujar Geun Young kesal.

"drddrdrrdrdrdr" Tiba- tiba handphone gadis ini bergetar. 'SMS MASUK JANG SEOWOO'

_Young-ah bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Kemarin kau bilang tiba-tiba sakit kepala. Sudah sembuhkah?_

_Kenapa tidak smsku lagi, aku mengkhwatirkanmu. Cepat sembuh ya ^^_

"KIM JONG WOON SIALAN" Teriak Geun young lagi-lagi.

Shappire aparte 304

"Protes lagi" ujar seorang namja sambil melihat pemandangan di dalam layar Laptop VAIO putih miliknya.

"Yesung Hyung" ujar namja lainnya.

"Kau datang Kyuhyun" balasnya sesaat setelah melihat wajah 'adiknya' ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk layar laptop tadi. Moon Geun Young. Tanpa gadis tadi ketahui gerak-geriknya telah diawasi kedua namja ini.

"Kau tahu kan ini perintah GUARD, aku tak mungkin menolaknya" balas Yesung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu" balas Yesung serius.

"3 tahun kau mengamatinya bahkan menjaganya bukan, siapa tahu muncul perasaan cinta darimu padanya" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda, dalam kamusku tak ada kata cinta. Kau juga tahu itu kan" balas Yesung serius. Perlahan Yesung berdiri dari meja belajarnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Yesung menawarkan tamunya ini.

"Tidak usah aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk menyerahkan ini" balas Kyuhyun menyerahkan setumpuk kertas.

"Target baru. Kenapa tidak kau email saja" ujar Yesung sambil melihat isi kertas tadi.

"Leeteuk hyung yang menyuruhku. Pelajari baik-baik target selanjutnya sangat sulit didekati" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang aku bercanda kan. Sejujurnya iya, aku bercanda mana mungkin seorang kakak jatuh cinta pada adiknya kan" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan penuh menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Perlu kau tahu aku sudah lama mengetahuinya hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Yesung hanya terdiam, kali ini dia tak bisa membalas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa menanyakan padamu. "Bagaimana rasanya mencium adik kandungmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyum

"CHO KYUHYUN" teriak Yesung marah.

_**Harusnya Kau tahu karena sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak bisa lepas darimu**_

To be continue

A/n: annyeong haseyo aku apdet chapter 2 nya. jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ripiu di chapter 1 *bow* kepanjangan kah chapter 2. mianhe

mind to read and review again?  
i need your comment

Gomapta


	3. Brother

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Chapter 3:

Brother

"Karena aku satu-satunya yang tak layak untuk dicintai"

"Beneran hari ini Jong woon gak berangkat lagi?" tanya seorang gadis berulang kali membuat malas temannya untuk menjawab. Gadis ini ya tak lain adalah Moon Geun Young.

"Young-ah sayang hari ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau tanya ini padaku. Waeyo, jangan-jangan ada Sesuatu antara kau dengan Jong woon" ujar Seo woo menyelidik.

"An an Anio Woo-ah" balas Geun Young terbata.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung sih, murid seteladan Jong woon bisa-bisanya bolos tanpa keterangan selama 3 hari. Pasti ada yang aneh" ujar Seo Woo menyelidik.

"Jangan-Jangan"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Geun young penasaran.

"Dia diculik" lanjut Seowoo.

"Gak mungkinlah. Kalau dia yang jadi penculik aku percaya" balas Geun young.

* * *

The Guardian base camp

"Door "

"Door"

"Door"

"Hebat selalu tepat sasaran" ujar seorang namja tiba-tiba.

"Minumlah dulu hyung, kenapa terlalu serius, bukannya kau jagonya dalam hal ini" lanjutnya lagi, sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Gomawo" ujar namja lainnya sambil meminum air dalam botol itu.

"Kau bolos sekolah?" tanyanya setelah meminum air mineralnya.

"Haha, hanya sehari saja hyung. Hari ini aku malas, anak bandel sepertiku sih biasa bolos kalau kau yang rangking satu ini bolos baru luar biasa" balas namja bertubuh agak besar ini.

"Kangin-ah kau menyindirku. Besok aku berangkat kok, aku juga hanya malas saja" jawab hyungnya satu ini.

"Yesung hyung, cepatlah kembali ke sekolah dan selesaikan misi kita. Minggu depan aku dan Siwon akan ke Inha. Ada pertandingan taekwondo. Aku dan Siwon akan melawan sekolah mu pastikan kau nonton hyung. Makanya cepatlah ke sekolah" ujar Kangin panjang lebar.

"Ne" ujar Yesung pelan, terlihat raut wajahnya yang penuh kelelahan.

"Hyung wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik ke dokter" balas Kangin merasa Yesung terlihat tidak sehat.

"Anni, aku hanya perlu sedikit istirahat saja" ujar Yesung sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kangin.

"Brraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

"YESUNG HYUNG" teriak Kangin panik.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah kami keluarga barumu. Ini ibumu dan aku ayahmu dan si kecil ini adikmu Kim Jong Jin" ujar seorang ahjussi tua pada anak laki-laki kecil sekitar 8 tahunan ini.

"Anni, nae eomma cuma satu dan dia sudah meninggal kemarin. Kenapa kau suruh aku memanggil dia eomma. Dan aku juga gak punya ayah kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku jadi ayahku pabo ahjussi" balas anak laki-laki tadi ketus.

"Yesung-ah. Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi eonni akan lebih sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Aku satu-satunya yeoja dongsaeng ibumu, dan ahjussi disana suamiku. Kalau kau tidak mau memanggil kami eomma dan appa kami tidak keberatan kok" balas seorang ahjumma dengan sabar.

"Jinjja kau dongsaeng nae eomma. Kemana saja kau saat eomma sakit sampai MATI. KATANYA KAU ADKINYA" Teriak Yesung.

"Mianhe Mianhe jeongmal mianhe" ujar ahjumma tadi sambil menangis.

"Nappeun hyung kau buat nae eomma menagis dasar kau jahat" ujar anak laki-laki kecil sambil memeluk ahjumma tadi.

"Jongjin-ah hyung mu gak salah, semua salah eomma" lanjut ahjumma tadi.

.

.

"Eomma" ujar yesung lemah.

"Hyung" ujar beberapa namja secara serentak sambil melihat Yesung yang masih lemah di atas kasur.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Yesung masih setengah sadar.

"Kau pingsan hyung, Kangin yang membawamu kesini" ujar Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" kini Leeteuk mencoba bertanya namun nihil Yesung hanya diam. pandangannya mencoba mengedar keseluruh ruangan dan

"Aku mau pulang" jawabnya sambil beranjak ke luar dari kamar ini. Tanpa permisi dan tanpa mengindahkan hyungdeulnya dan dongsaengnya.

"Dia makin aneh" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya" balas Leeteuk.

* * *

Yesung POV

"Eomma"

Entah kenapa kali ini aku rindu padamu, aku ingin melihatmu, walau kau tak bisa melihatku lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang kunyalakan mesin mobilku dan menyetirnya ke tempatmu eomma.

Tapi apa kau mau melihatku eomma. Mungkin aku sudah tak layak kau sebut putra. Tanganku sudah kotor berlumur darah, tapi aku tetap anakmu kan eomma.

"Jeongmal bogoshipo"

Yesung POV

End

* * *

Author POV

"Rumah hyungku itu di Shappire apartemen ahjussi aku bisa kesana sendiri" ujar seorang laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam SMP.

"Tapi kau buta, biar aku antar" ujar ahjussi yang tak lain adalah seorang polisi.

"Aku bisa ahjussi, aku memang buta tapi aku bisa jalan dan bisa bertanya kan" balasnya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya polisi tadi.

"Kim jong jin. Nama hyungku Kim Jong Woon" balasnya singkat.

"Oh jadi kau adik jong Woon" ujar polisi ini.

"Ahjussi kenal?" tanya Jong jin tak percaya.

"Dia anak baik makanya ahjussi kenal sini ahjussi antarkan kan sudah kubilang aku ini polisi" ujar Han Young Hoon.

"Ne gomawo" ujar Jong Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis sedang membawa dua kantong plastik besar di tangannya.

"Kalau mau masak besar seharusnya dia sendiri yang belanja, kenapa anaknya pulang sekolah harus disuruh belanja. Padahal eomma pulang juga baru nanti malam kan arrrggh" ujarnya kesal.

"Agassi" teriak Han Young Hoon.

"Polisi tua itu lagi" ujar Geun Young mencoba berbalik arah

"Agassi kemari" ujar Han Young Hoon yang ternyata lebih cepat.

"Ne" balas Geun Young malas.

"Jongjin-ssi Agassi ini pacar hyungmu nanti dia yang akan mengantarkanmu ke aparte hyungmu. Mian tiba-tiba ahjussi ada panggilan" ujar Han Young Hoon-ssi pada Jong Jin.

"Anni aku bukan pacarnya" balas Geun Young.

"Agassi jangan berbohong, antarkan calon adik iparmu ke rumahnya. Beberapa hari kemarin saja kalian berciuman mesra kan di depan kantor polisi. Sudah ya jong Jin jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujar Han Young Hoon-ssi sambil meninggalkan Geun Young dan Jongjin.

"Jinjja nunna kau yeoja chingu hyungku?" tanya jong Jin penasaran.

"Anni, ahjussi tadi jangan kau percaya, aku hanya teman satu kelasnya itu saya gak lebih" balas Geun young seadanya.

Tanpa sadar Geun Young mengawasi Jong Jin dari atas ke bawah, aneh ada yang berbeda. Ada sebuah tongkat yang dipegangnya ditangan kanan.

"Aku buta nunna" balas Jong Jin sambil tersenyum merasa perlu menjelaskan.

"Mianheyo" ujar Geun Young merasa bersalah. "Oh ya Moon Geun Young imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Geun Young. Mian siapa namamu?" tanya Geun Young.

"Kim Jong Jin imnida"

"Kau mau ke alamat Jong Woon sini kuantar. Tapi alamatnya dimana yah?" tanya Geun Young tak tahu.

"Shappire aparte no. 304"  
'Kenapa Sebelah aparte ku' batin Geun Young.

"Nunna kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jong Jin merasa tak mendapat jawaban.

"Ne jong Jin" balas Geun Young. 'aneh aku gak pernah melihat Jong Woon disekitar aparte' batin Geun Young.

* * *

Shappire aparte no. 303

"Jong Jin-ssi, lebih baik kau menunggu disini dulu, tadi aku lihat aparte sebelah sepertinya gak ada orang" ujar Geun Young mempersilahkan Jong Jin duduk.

"Ne, nunna jeongmal gomawo" balas jong Jin singkat.

"Duduklah disini, akan kubuatkan minum. Oh ya kau mau minum apa jong Jinssi?" tanya Geun young ramah.

"Terserah nunna"

Tak lama kemudian Geun Young datang dengan membawa dua gelas orange juice.

"Mianhe adanya cuma orange juice" ujarnya

"Gwenchanayo nunna. Aku juga suka kok" balas Jong Jin.

Keadaan mendadak hening seketika, Geun Young dan jong Jin hanya diam satu sama lain, mencoba mencairkan suasana sebenarnya Geun Young ingin bertanya banyak hal pada adik jong Woon ini.

"nunna, kau teman sekelas hyungku kan?" tanya Jong Jin yang malah memeulai percakapan.

"Ne. waeyo?" tanya Geun Young to the point.

"Hyung seperti apa kalau disekolah?" tanya Jong Jin. "Hyung gak pernah cerita padaku tentang sekolahnya sekarang. Padahal aku ingin tahu dia punya banyak teman atau tidak, hyungku itu terlalu tertutup ya nunna?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana yah. Kalau soal nilainya hyungmu itu nomor 1 di angkatan kami. Tapi kalau tentang sifatnya…" ujar Geun Young terhenti.

"Sifatnya bagaimana?" tanya jong Jin penasaran.

"Mianheyo hyungmu itu memang sedikit tertutup dengan orang lain jadi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang teman-temannya" balas Geun Youn seadanya.

"Gwaenchanayo nunna. Hyung memang begitu, hyung jarang membicarakan tentang teman-temannya tapi kalau tentang kesehatanku hyung akan sangat cerewet" balas jong jin.

"Oh ya nunna tinggal sendiri disini?" lanjutnya.

"Anniyo. Aku disini bersama ibuku, beliau sedang kerja. Biasanya nanti malam baru pulang Jong Jing-ssi" balas Geun young.

"Aku kira nunna sendiri disini seperti hyung. Tiap hari aku khawatir apa hyung makan benar, sekolah benar, bahkan tidur benar. Aku terlalu khawatir" balas jong jin sambil meraba meja mencari gelas.

"Ini jong Jin-ssi" balas Geun Young.

"Gomawo nunna"

"Mian apa aku boleh bertanya?" ujar Geun Young ragu.

"Boleh nunna silahkan" balas jong Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sama sekali gak pernah melihat orangtua Jong woon hadir saat rapat orang tua di sekolah. Mian kenapa ya?" tanya Geun Young pelan.

"Orangtua kami sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kami kecil nunna. Itu juga yang membuat mataku tak bisa melihat lagi" balas jong jin sambil tersenyum.

"Mianheyo"'

"Gwaenchanayo. Sejak hyung SD kami sudah masuk panti asuhan, Seingatku baru saat hyung SMP kelas 2 kami dapat orang tua asuh yang menyekolahkan kami dan memindahkan kami ke Seoul. Beliau menyekolahkan kami sampai sekarang" ujar Jong Jin lagi.

'kehidupan mereka lebih menyedihkan' batin Geun Young.

"Mian aku lihat seragam sekolahmu sepertinya bukan dari Seoul" ujar Geun young penasaran.

"Nde, SMPku ini SMP berkebutuhan khusus nunna, ini di Mokpo. Hyung yang memilih sekolah ini katanya disana aku akan lebih mandiri, disana sekolah asrama. Aku datang kesini juga karena ada kunjungan ke Seoul, sore ini sampai besok pagi jam bebas. Makanya aku ingin bertemu hyung" ujar Jong Jin ceria.

"Kau sangat sayang hyungmu ya. Sangat menyenangkan punya saudara" ujar geun Young sedikit iri.

"Hyungku itu malaikatku nuna. Dia ada disaat aku butuh dan dia juga pelindung terbaikku, pengganti appa dan eomma yang sudah ada di surga" ujar Jong Jin tersenyum.

"Malaikat?" ujar Geun Young pelan.

"Ada yang salah nunna?" tanya Jong Jin penasaran.

"Anniyo. Oh ya aku nyalakan tv saja ya. Pasti kau bosan dari tadi menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Keluarga mantan Pejabat Bea Cukai meminta kepolisian untuk melakukan otopsi ulang terhadap jenazah Jung Jora yang meninggal akibat Kecelakaan mobil terjadi di wilayah Insandong Barat beberapa hari yang lalu. keluarga menganggap kematian Jung Jora disengaja. Namun kepolisian Seoul tetap menetapkan sebagai kasus kecelakaan Sekian laporan Park Ah Rin dari MBC breaking News".

"Kalau itu pembunuhan siapa pelakunya?. Orang itu pasti sangat kejam membunuh orang tak bersalah" ujar Jong jin tia- tiba.

'Dia malaikat mu jong jin-ah' batin Geun young.

"Ya kan nunna?" tanya jong Jin.

"Ne" jawab Geun Young pelan. "Mian Jong Jin ssi aku keluar sebentar, aku mau lihat aparte sebelah mungkin Jong Woon sudah pulang" lanjutnya.

Saat Geun Young membuka pintu depan apartenya. Sosok yang dicarinya tepat di depan matanya.

* * *

"Kau" teriaknya kaget.

"Ne, mana Jong Jin kudengar kau membawanya" balas Jong woon to the point.

"Hyung" ujar Jong Jin keluar merasa mendengar suara hyungnya ini.

"Jong Jin-ah kenapa tiba-tiba datang gak telpon. Kalau kau hilang bagaimana. Lain kali pikir dulu baru bertindak" balas jong woon terlihat raut wajahnya khawatir, ekspresi yang jarang dilihat geun Young.

"Mian hyung" balas Jong jin pelan.

"Ya sudah cepat masuk aparte ku. Kajja" ujar Yesung menarik tangan jong jin.

"Nunna Gomawo" balas Jong Jin terburu-buru.

"Ne" ujar Geun young sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali dilihatnya Jong Woon atau pun Yesung itu terlihat lebih manusiawi jika bersama Jong Jin, sifat yang jarang sekali kau lihatkan padaku. Mana sifat aslimu Jong Woon.

Saat Geun Young ingin kembali masuk ke aparte miliknya tiba –tiba, tangannya ditarik seseorang. Bahkan jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Gomawo" ujarnya dingin.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Geun Young tak percaya.

"Gak ada siaran ulang" balasnya. Yah kembali lagi pada Jong Woon yang ketus. Sia-sia memujinya.

"Kau kenapa gak berangkat?" tanya Geun young tiba –tiba.

"Apakah masalah buatmu. It's not your bussines"

"Kau selalu begitu menyebalkan. Yah ini masalah buatku karena ternyata tetanggaku pembunuh. Dan baru hari ini aku tahu tetanggaku itu kau" balas Geun young.

"Kenapa kau tinggal disini?" lanjut Geun Young.

"Untuk mengawasimu. Kau puas" balas Jong Woon singkat.

"KAAAU" teriak Geun Young.

"Apa kau ingin aku pindah ke aparte mu, dasar nappeun yeoja" ujar Jong woon yang makin membuat Geun Young marah.

"PABO YAK" teriak Geun Young, kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau membicarakan apa dengan Jong Jin" ujar Jong Woon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit khawatir.

"Kau takut aku bilang kakaknya itu pembunuh" balas Geun Young. Yesung hanya diam dan beranjak pergi dari aparte Geun Young. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar-benar takut adikmu tahu pekerjaan aslimu kan" ujar Geun young lagi.

"Bukannya kau sendiri sudah tahu siapa aku" balas Jong Woon membuat Geun Young semakin bingung.

"Pabo Pabo " teriak Geun Young semakin menjadi.

* * *

Shappire aparte no. 304

"Hyung, darimana saja kenapa baru pulang. Aku menunggumu lama. Untung ada Geun Young nunna" ujar Jong Jin sedikit kesal.

"Mianheyo, kau sendiri yang yang gak sms aku" balas Jong Woon.

"Aku kan mau memberi surpise" ujar Jong Jin manja.

"Gwaenchanayo. Aku tadi dari makam ibuku Jong jin" ujar Jong Woon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Makam bibi. Kenapa kau gak ajak aku. Aku sudah lama gak ziarah ke makam bibi" balas Jong Jin.

"Lain kali jin-ah"

"Apa kau ada masalah hyung biasanya kalau ada masalah kau selalu kesan" lanjut Jong Jin.

"Anni nae dongsaeng" ujar Jong Woon lembut.

"Hyung, aku lihat nunna sebelah orang baik. Apa hyung benar-benar namja chingunya. Aku berharap iya, kukira dia pantas untukmu hyung"

"Kau tahu kan aku satu-satunya orang yang tak layak dicintai disini" ujar Jong Woon dingin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau selalu begitu" ujar Jong jin merasa sedih.

"Aku takut kalau aku mencintainya, aku dan dia makin akan terluka. Aku ini orang yang tak pantas untuk siapapun aku anak haram dan tak berhaga kan" ujar jong Woon smabil tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan katakan lagi hyung kau anak haram , kau punya nae appa sebagai ayahku. Juga Lee Sooman ssi sebagai orang tua asuh kita"

"Lee Sooman-ssi ya"

* * *

Seoul Hospital

"Hyon ri-ssi handphonemu dari tadi berbunyi" ujar seorang yeoja setengah baya memanggil temannya yang sama-sama perawat.

"Gomawo" balas yeoja lain sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"Yeobseo" ujar yeoja berusia 30an akhir ini.

"Yeobseo Hyon Ri apa ini benar kau?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Kau?" balas Hyon Ri sedikit kaget.

"Iya ini aku. Bagaimana kabar anak kita sekarang, aku benar-benar rindu pada Geun Young" balas seorang namja.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan hubungi kami lagi. Apa kau lupa " ujar Hyon Ri sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi aku rindu pada anakku apakah tidak boleh?" balas namja diseberang.

"Kau presiden di negeri ini kan. Semua anak adalah anakmu. Apa kau belum puas" balas HyonRi marah.

"HyonRi kenapa kau begitu membenciku. Walaupun kita sudah bercerai, tapi aku tetap ayah sah Geun Young"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau hanya ayah dalam akta kelahirannya bukan ayah kandungnya. Kau hanya seorang paman yang ingin menjadi ayah utnuk keponakanmu. Kau dengar itu Lee Soo Man" ujar Hyon Ri bertubi-tubi.

"Apapun itu Geun Young adalah anakku Hyon Ri"

.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue

A/ n : Jeongmal gomawo untuk yanb mau read and review :)

aku mau balas review2 sebelumnya

-AfrilClouds- : gomawo fighting :) . udah kejawab kan sodara atau bukan chingu

ChoHuiChan : gomawo chingu :) , udah kejawab kan sodara atau bukan chingu

yjjj1121 : ini udah lanjut chingu :)

asahi : blog auhtor *cielah* di blogspot dan jarang diupdate sih. fb boleh : "intan huda sinuraya" , twit : intan_sinuraya *malah promosi hihi. gomawo :)

Viivii-ken : iya update kilat soalnya kalo di fb udah chapter 5 mau ke 6 hehe. go9mawo chingu :)

all: jeongmal gomawo, arigatou :D

author numpang promo "Our Destiny" nya bang evilKyu ya :) gomawo


	4. Romeo and Juliet

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 4:

Romeo and Juliet

"Kisah cinta yang tak pernah lancar"

.

.

.

"Yak, pabo yak. Kau tahu ini hari apa?. Hari ini kamis kenapa sepatumu berwarna cepat baris di depan gerbang"

"Kau juga rambutmu ini memangnya sarang tawon. Baka desu. Cepat kau juga baris" ujar seorang laki-laki berkacamata, dan tentunya berban lengan Ketua Komite Kedisplinan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong Woon.

"Sial Jong Woon balik lagi kupikir dia mati"

"Si kacamata itu lagi-lagi, dasar pembawa sial"

"Ih tu namja kenapa dateng lagi sih"

Ada Jong Woon berarti ada umpatan. Tiada hari tanpa hinaan bagi ketua komite kedisplinan satu ini. Umpatan adalah sarapan pagi Jong woon.

"Wah Jong Woon udah dateng tuh, siapa nih yang dari kemarin kangen ma dia" ujar Seowoo menggoda Geun Young.

"Ish anniyo" balas Geun Young singkat sambil melanjutkan jalannya sampai seseorang menegurnya

"Moon Geun Young-ssi, apa itu rok SMP mu atau sekarang pertumbuhanmu terlalu cepat. Cepat masuk barisan" ujar Jong Woon tiba-tiba.

"Rok ku sudah sesuai aturan Kim Jong Woon, maksudmu apa?" tanya Geun Young tak percaya.

"Masuk barisan atau perlu aku yang membenarkan letak rokmu itu" balas Jong Woon ketus.

"Mianhe YoungWoon couple aku duluan yah" ujar Seowoo tiba-tiba meninggalkan Geun Young dan Jong Woon.

"Arra aku masuk barisan" balas Geun Young akhirnya.

Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:29, satu menit lagi gerbang resmi ditutup namun saat-sat terakhir terlihat dua namja salaing berkejar-kejaran. Sangat kekanak- kanakan. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka terjatuh sekarang tepat pukul 7:30

"KYAAAAAAAA ADA DONGHAE OPPA"

"DONGHAE OPPA ppali "

"HYUKJAE OPPPA ppali"

Siapa lagi kalau buka double Lee. Si Donghae dan Hyukjae, kapten klub basket dan klub sepakbola. Ketenaran mereka seimbang dengan murid pembuat onar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae dari kelas 2-1 dan Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 2-2. KALIAN MASUK BARISAN" teriak Jong woon kesal.

"Selanjutnya kalian akan diurus gruru BK. Tugas Komite Kedisplinan selesai sampai disini" lanjutnya.

45 menit dalam arahan guru BK saat menyebalkan. Selain harus menerima poin minus masih saja ditambah dengan surat pernyataan dan hafalan pasal peraturan Inha. Apalagi hafalan, Geun Young sangat lemah disana.

"Omona tadi pasal 6 A apa sih. Siswa yang datang terlambat akan diberi pengarahan dan apa tadi" ujar Geun Young frustasi.

"Selama 45 menit dan diberi hukuman sebesar pelanggaran yang telah dilakukan dan dicantumkan namanya dalam buku pelanggaran yang akan diakumulasikan per semester. Begitu nunna" ujar seorang namja tiba-tiba.

"Iya benar. Eh nuguseo?" tanya Geun Young merasa tidak asing mendengar suara ini. Atau mungkin hanya imajinasinya.

"Lee Donghae" ujar namja tadi.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Wah nunna ini menggodaku ya. Aku kan adik kelasmu" balas Donghae manja.

'Dasar playboy' pikir Geun Young.

"Mianhe sepertinya aku salah orang" balas Geun Young.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Geun Young, berbanding terbalik dengan Hyuk Jae. Wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ide yang tak baik sepertinya.

"Nunna sepertinya ada yang jatuh itu bawahmu. Kertas apa itu sepertinya penting" ujar Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Mana. Gak ada yang jatuh" ujar Geun Young mencari barang yang terjatuh sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nunna sepertinya rok mu benar-benar kependekan deh hehe" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum puas.

Sejenak Geun young terdiam dan "DASAR YADONG AWAS KAU" teriak Geun Young.

"Mianhe kami masuk masuk kelas dulu pai pai" ujar Hyukjae menarik donghae untuk kabur.

"Kau bisa dibunuh Yesung hyung kalau ketauan pabo" ujar Donghae pelan ke Hyukjae

"Kau berlebihan fishy" balas Hyukjae masih tersenyum lebar.

3-5 Class

"Dari tadi ya wajahmu ditekuk terus, nanti cantiknya hilang loh" ujar Seo Woo melihat Geun Young bad mood dari jam pertama sampai istirahat pertama.

"Ini" ujar Jong Woon sambil melempar sesuatu barang pada Geun Young.

"Apaan sih ini?" tanya Seowoo penasaran.

"Rokmu itu. Sadar gak sih kamu jadi pusat perhatian dari tadi pabo" balas Jong Woon ketus.

"Kenapa dari tadi rok terus, okay aku ganti puas" balas Geun Young keluar dari kelas ke kamr mandi siswi.

"Cieh kalau mau kasih perhatian yang lembut dikit dong Woon-ah biar Young-ah tau maksud baikmu" ujar SeoWoo sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah" balas jong woon kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Masih kah kalian bersemangat" ujar seorang yeoja berusia 30an

"Anniyo _songsaenim_" balas beberapa siswa. Meninggat hari ini sangat panas.

"Baiklah kali ini ibu ada pengumuman penting. Karena ibu wali kelas kalian, ibu mau tanya kalian tahu kan acara Inha Festival yang diadakan tiap tahun?" tanya Shim _songsaenim_ bersemangat.

"Ne, jadinya kelas kita dapat bagian apa?" tanya Seo Woo tak kalah bersemangat.

"Ne Jang Seo Woo kali ini bagian kelas 3 akan dapat drama. Jadi kelas 3-1 sampai 3-8 harus bersaing untuk jadi best actor dan best actress"

"Judulnya apa?" tanya beberapa siswi penasaran.

"Kelas kita dapat drama Romeo and Juliet. Ayo kita buat kelas kita juara anak-anak pembagian peran dan tugas akan dibagi secara acak. Ayo kalian baris satu persatu" ujar Shim _songsaenim_ bersemangat berbanding terbalik dengan para namja di kelas ini. Kenapa harus drama.

"Aku mau jadi Juliet nya. Romeo nya tapi Heechul" Ujar Seo Woo bersemangat.

"Dia anak kelas 3-3, saingan kita tahu" balas yeoja lainnya.

"Ambil kertas disini dan baca kalian dapat peran apa?" tanya Shim _songsaenim_ bersemangat.

"Aku Cuma dapet peran gak penting Geun Young, kau gimana?" tanya SeoWoo masih kesal dengan peran yang dia dapat.

"Aku belum. Ini mau aku buka…." ujar Geun Young terputus dan.

"APA JONG WOON ROMEO" ujar beberapa sisiwi histeris.

"AKU GAK MAU JADI JULIET" teriak lainnya.

"Cepat buka punyamu?" ujar Seowoo penasaran dan ternyata

"Kosong"

"Mungkin aku jadi kru, untunglah daripada jadi julietnya" ujar Geun Young lega.

"Tok tok Tok"

"Silahkan Masuk" ujar Shim _songsaenim_.

"Nde. Mianhe menggangu pembelajaran kalian, tapi ada panggilan untuk 2 siswa dari kelas ini dari bagian Kesiswaan, Moon Geun Young dan Kim Jong woon diminta melengkapi data masing-masing karena data ini akan dipakai untuk ujian akhir semester depan" ujar seorang ahjussi panjang lebar.

"Oh baiklah, Kamshamnida Park Jung Hyo-ssi. Geun young dan Jong woon cepat kesana" balas Shim _songsaenim_.

"Nde" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

School office

"Beberapa hari ini ada masalah dengan database kami. Sepertinya ada gangguan server, jadi beberapa data yang telah masuk ada yang hilang. Dan di kelas 3-5 , data kalian berdua ada beberapa yang hilang. Dan bapak lihat banyak yang tidak sama dengan data kalian denga akte kelahiran, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memangil kalian" ujar seorang pegawai TU pada Geun Young dan Jong Woon serius.

"Jong woon disini tertulis kau punya 2 ibu dan satu ayah, Benar?" tanya ahjussi tadi.

"Satu ibu kandung, satu lagi ayah dan ibu angkat pak. Mereka paman bibi saya" balas Jong woon singkat.

"Tapi kenapa margamu tetap Kim seperti dua ibumu tadi?" tanya ahjussi tadi lagi.

"Bapak seperti polisi ya. Dari lahir dan di akte, nama saya Kim Jong Woon jadi tidak mungkin saya ubah. Lagipula saya juga tidak punya ayah. Ibu kandung saya single parent" ujar Jong Woon santai.

"Bapak mau tahu kenapa hanya nama ibu saya yang ada di akte kelahiran. Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya" ujar Jong Woon menyeringai membuat Geun Young yang duduk disebelahnya merinding, bahkan ahjussi pegawai TU pun terlihat kaget.

"Karena saya hasil one night stand, makanya saya tidak punya ayah. Jika tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, saya pergi dulu" ujar jong Woon sangat santai, berbeda dengan kedua orang yang diajak bicara keduanya kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan rangking 1 ini, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan itu semua dengan sangat santai.

"Baiklah kau bisa kembali" ujar ahjussi tadi mencoba menenangkan situasi.

'One Night Stand. Dia benar-benar gila bicara semudah itu' pikir Geun Young tak percaya.

"Mianhe bisa kita lanjutkan" ujar ahjussi tadi menyadarkan Geun young dari lamunan nya.

"Geun Young-ssi di akte tertulis ayahmu Lee Sooman dan ibumu Moon Hyonri benarkan?" tanya ahjussi tadi.

"Ne. sejak saya SD appa dan eomma cerai. Dan eomma mengganti margaku dengan marga eomma. Waktu masuk SMA ini saya juga sudah menyertakan catatan tentang perubahan marga" balas Geun Young sopan.

"Ne Moon Geun Young-ssi, kami hanya ingin memastikan lebih baik saja, wah nama ayahmu mirip dengan presiden kita ya" ujar ahjussi tadi.

"Nde" ujar Geun Young dengan tersenyum.

Sementara itu

"Hyung kenapa dipanggil ke TU?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang.

"Hanya melengkapi data. Oh ya mana Donghae katanya kalian mencariku" balas Jong woon penasaran.

"Kita bicara di Base Camp klub Sepakbola saja, sekarang jam pelajaran disana pasti sepi. Donghae juga sudah menunggu disana" ujar eunhyuk pelan.

"Kajja" balas Jong woon.

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang telah mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Begini target kita selanjutnya adalah pejabat yang masih aktif di bidang militer, jadi kalian bertiga harus lebih hati-hati. Singkatnya ini rencana yang telah kami siapkan, pelajari dan berikan respon. Kutunggu jawaban kalian paling lambat lusa hyung. Deadline tugas ini adalah 3 minggu lagi dan kalian harus waspada pihak Guard sedang memantau kita dan kepolisian sepertinya mulai menyusun strategi baru. Ingat kali ini pejabat aktif" ujar Donghae pelan.

"Iya aku tahu. Kalian investigator terbaik. CD ini akan kukembalikan besok setelah bicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sebentar lagi istirahat aku kembali ke kelas dulu" balas Jong Woon ingin meninggalkan Base Camp.

"Annyeong kenapa buru-buru aku kan baru datang" balas seorang namja dengan tubuh kurus.

"Kyuhyun kenapa kesini?" tanya Hyukjae kaget.

Tadi aku lihat Hyungdeul masuk kesini jadi aku ikuti" balas Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Saat mengikuti kalian aku temukan sampah ini. Apa insting kalian menurun, sampah sekecil ini tak terlihat atau ada yang sengaja menutupinya" ujar Kyuhyun masih menyeringai.

"Ini sampahnya" ujar kyuhyun sambil membawa masuk seorang yeoja.

"Nunna" ujar donghae kaget.

"Lepaskan dasar kau namja sialan" teriak geun Young mencoba kabur dari Kyuhyun namun gagal Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan gadis ini.

"Ini Gadismu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melempar Geun Young ke Jong woon dan beralih kesisi lain base camp tepatnya ke arah televisi flat 21 inch dan menyalakannya .

"Presiden Korea Selatan akan melakukan kunjungan ke Amerika Serikat minggu ini untuk membahas tentang hubungan bilateral antara Negara Korsel dengan Amerika. Saat ditanya tentang maraknya kasus bunuh diri atau kematian para mantan pejabat orde sebelumnya beliau tidak memberikan konfirmasi yang jelas. Menurutnya berita ini hanya dibesar-besarkan untuk mengalihkan isu. Berikut isi pembicaraan dengan Presiden Lee Sooman.

"Bukannya polisi telah mengumumkan bahwa kasus terakhir yang terjadi adalah murni kecelakaan mengapa kita mencari penyebab lain. Seharusnya sekarang kiat singkirkan adanya isu negative tentang pembunuhan terhadap mantan pejabat dengan hal lain yang lebih baik"

"Itu ayahmu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point dan Geun Young hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kyuhyun kenapa kau bicara hal yang tidak penting" balas Jong Woon.

"Yesung hyung aku ingin beritahu dia tentang hal yang penting. Jadi dia gak akan menyalahkan kita terus. Bagaimana Donghae kau setuju?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Mollayo" balas Donghae singkat.

"Kyuhyun jangan" ujar Hyukjae mendukung opini Jong woon

"Kau sekarang tahu kan kami pembunuh. Yah kau bisa bilang kami ini zoro abad ini, membunuh para musuh Negara, bergerak diam-diam melindungi citra pemerintahan agar tetap baik" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Geun Young.

"Singkatnya kami melakukan pekerjaan kotor Negara dengan membunuh musuh pemerintahan. Kami ini pasukan khusus yang dilatih untuk membunuh tanpa jejak. Dan yang harus tahu kami inikebal hukum Agassi" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Siapa atasan kalian?" tanya Geun Young tiba-tiba walau sebenarnya ia sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun lebih takut daripada saat ia melihat Jong Woon kakinya kini bergetar.

"Kau pintar Agassi aku kira kau ini super bodoh. Atasan kami dinamakan Guard dan kami ini Guardian. Para Guard adalah pejabat penting pemerintahan dan serta tokoh pendiri Negara ini yang tak bias kuceritakan satu persatu-satu. Tapi kau pasti kenal salah satu 'bos' kami" balas Kyuhyun terputus

"KYUHYUN DIAM KAU" teriak Jong Woon sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhnyun ingin mencoba menghentikan ocrhannya ini.

"Tenanglah sedikit Yesung" lanjut Kyuhyun santai sambil menahan tangan Jong Woon yang akan memukulnya.

"Salah satu bosku adalah ayahmu Agassi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk siaran televisi yang menayangkan wawancara dengan Presiden Korea.

"Dan yang menyuruh kami membunuh adalah dia. Kalau mau menyalahkan orang. Salahkan dulu ayahmu itu"

"Gotjimal. Gotjimal" ujar Geun Yonug tak percaya.

"Tapi semua ini adalah kenyataan Agassi terimalah" balas Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat orang merinding utnuk melihatnya.

"GAK MUGKIN INI GAK MUNGKIN" teriak geun Young keras.

"Kau penipu aku tak akan percaya kata-katamu" lanjut Geun Young sambil berlari keluar base camp namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Braaaaaaaakk" Geun Young pingsan didepan base camp ia shock mendengar apa yang telah Kyuhyun katakan, bagai mendengar Petir di siang bolong dirinya benar-benar kaget. Ayah yang selama ini jadi sosok teladannya, sosok ayah tebaik ternyata dalang dibalik berbagai pembunuhan. Ia berharap ini semua mimpi.

3-5 Class

"Jadi gak ada yang mendapat peran Juliet ini benar-benar aneh" uajr Shim _songsaenim bingung._

_"Mian songsaenim apa anda benar-benar telah menulis peran tadi, soalnya Geun Young mendapat kertas kosong" ujar Seo Woo penasaran._

_"Dikotak sudah kosong jadi kemungkinan kau benar SeoWoo" ujar Shim songsaenim bersemangat._

"Kim Jong Woon sebagai Romeo dan Julietnya adalah Moon Geun Young" lanjut Shim _songsaenim._

Footlball Base Camp 12.00 pm

"Bangun Young-ah, hey pabo bangun cepat" ujar Jong Woon menepuk pundak Geun Young berkali-kali namun nihil.

"Hyung bawalah ke UKS daripada lebih gawat" ujar Hyukjae member saran melihat Geun Young pucat.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah melanggar peraturan Guardian, tunggu setelah ini kau harus menerima sanksi" balas jong Woon sambil mengendong Geun Young diatas bahunya.

"Oke hyung aku tunggu" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Jong Woon mengendong Geun Young melewati banyak siswa dan siswi. Dia tak mengindahkan komentar dari para sisawa yang melihatnya, yang terpenting saat ini pertolongan dokter bukan yang lain.

"Kelinci bodoh bertahanlah. Orang bodoh gak akan cepat mati" ujar jong Woon pada Geun Young yang pingsan.

Other Place 12.00 pm

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras ya hyung" ujar seorang namja masih memainkan handphone touchscreen pinknya.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya hujan Minnie tapi badai" balas namja lainnya

"Hah akan susah untuk aku pulang" ujar namja yang Lee Sungmin ini.

"Hyung hapemu sepertinya bergetar" lanjutnya

"Yeobseo. Leeteuk imnida" ujar namja bernama Park Jung Soo ini dengan wajah serius ketika melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya.

"Nde arraseo. Kami tidak akan melibatkan putri anda lebih jauh dari sekarang" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kami akan menjaga putri anda dengan kekuatan kami. Bukankah Yesung sudah menjaganya selama 3 tahun dan tak terjadi apapun" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Siapa?" tanya sungmin yang mulai penasaran.

"Guard" ujar Leeteuk pelan.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu" ujar suara di seberang terdengar suaranya berat untuk mengatakan ini.

"Apapun akan kami laksanakan tuan" balas Leeteuk.

"Tolong ganti seseorang untuk menjaga Geun Young. Aku ingin Yesung diganti"

_Sejauh apapun kau melangkah aku tahu kau akan tetap kembali padaku. Karena kita terikat sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh mata. Takdir telah mengikat kita berdua. Walau kau dan aku menolaknya._

To be continue

magie april : gomawo for review :D ini author adept hehehehe :D, sama author juga cemburu nih ama Geun Young eonni *eh

ChoHuiChan : wah chingu seneng banget nih hehehe. Kasih tahu gak ya :D . *evil mode*

Asahi: iay nih si Jong Woon oppa dapet misi baru :D

Guest: oke author ushaain

a/n: beberapa hari gak buka ffnet. Pas aku buka ternyata ada 2 reader yang bikin saya jadi fav. Author, jeongmal gomawo ^^


	5. The Killer and the Princess

The Killer and the Princess

(Side story The Guardian)

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

"seorang Pembunuh dan seorang putri tidak akan bisa berada dalam satu ikatan"

a/n : sebenernya mau lanjutin ke chapter 5 tapi ternyata masih ada yang bingung tentang chapter 4 kemarin sekarang aku buat side storynya biar kayak manga-manga gitu #plak#

* * *

3 years ago

Namaku Kim Jong Woon. Mulai hari ini aku murid SMA Inha. Nilai ujian masuk ku bisa dibilang baik atau sangat baik. Ya aku mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian masuk kali ini. Peringkat 1. Hebat bukan, tapi menurutku ini bukan hal patut dibanggakan karena kau tahu aku adalah leader of execution division. Divisi The Guardian yang berfungsi untuk membunuh orang. Yes I'm killer.

Kali ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA, hal yang membosankan untuk apa memperkenalkan diri dihadapan orang banyak toh berjalannya waktu pasti juga hafal sendiri.

"Annyeong haseyo Moon Geun Young imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Geun Young. Aku dari SMP Kyunghee bangapta"

'Gadis ini sama sekali tidak berubah'

"Pabo" ujarku seadanya.

Dan bisa kulihat sekarang satu kelas menatapku tajam. Aku tahu pasti mereka pikir aku sangat tidak punya etika bicara pada orang yang pertama ditemui sekasar itu.

"Liat kaus kakimu beda tahu kanan dan kirinya. Motifnya saja beda, hal semudah itu saja tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan kau memakai tanpa melihat dan langsung melompat keluar rumah. Benar-benar seperti kelinci. Kelinci bodoh"

Kulihat sekarang wajah gadis itu memerah. Aku yakin dia marah padaku. Marah bercampur malu karena aku mengerjainya dihadapan seluruh kelas. Ya inilah aku, aku ingin kau membenciku selamanya bahkan sampai aku mati. Bencilah aku mulai saat ini adikku.

Jong woon POV

End

* * *

10 years ago

"YESUNG YESUNG. Dimana kau sekarang?. Jangan bersembunyi terus dasar nappeun" ujar seorang yeoja berusia 20an akhir.

"Kalo eomma menemukanmu, kau akan tahu sanksinya" ujarnya lagi sambil meninggalkan tempat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih dari sejam anak yang dicari juga tak ketemu. Memang nappeun.

"Tenang eomma. Pasti masih berjam-jam lagi kau menemukanku" ujar seorang anak kecil yang sedang bersandar di atas pohon besar dekat gereja tua.

Merasa aman bocah ini turun dengan santainya. Saat dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menahannya dengan kencang.

"Mau kemana Kim Jong Woon-ssi" ujar yeoja tadi sambil menyeringai.

"Eomma" ujar bocah ini terbata.

Sementara itu

"Appa setelah ini kita kemana. Aku mau naik kereta gantung mumpung kita ada di Jinan. Boleh kan appa" ujar seorang gadis merengek pada ayahnya.

"Wah boleh gak ya. Kan uri Geun Young masih kecil, ada batasan tinggi badan juga. Kita ke Eunsusa dulu ya disana kau bisa melihat kuil Buddha dan gunung yang besar" balas sang ayah.

"Aku mau naik kereta gantung" ujarnya masih merajuk.

"Sudahlah Geun Young jangan merajuk terus, nanti eomma belikan ice cream coklat lho kalau kau mau ke Eunsusa" balas sang eomma.

"Aku mau naik kereta gantung pokoknya"

* * *

KIM House

"Sekarang bilang pada eomma mu ini, kenapa kau bolos latihan paduan suara di gereja. Padahal pendeta Shin bilang suaramu itu bagus, kau punya bakat Jong Woon"

"Aku malas eomma" balas si anak seadanya bahkan terkesan malas.

"Kalau kau malas kapan kau mau bisa jadi orang sukses. Kau tahu kau itu dipanggil Yesung oleh pak pendeta. Artinya suara yang berseni harusnya kau bersyukur, kalau kau gak mau lagi ikut latihan paduan suara, eomma akan mencari tempat les menyanyi untukmu"

"Jangan buang uang untuk urusan tak penting. Simpan untuk biaya berobat eomma saja. Asma eomma makin parah" balas Jong Woon melihat ibunya yang makin lama makin kurus ini.

"Maumu apa sekarang Woon-ah. Di sekolah kau sering bertengkar, sekarang latihan paduan suara kau bolos. Eomma capek tiap bulan harus dipanggil kepala sekolahmu" ujar si ibu terlihat jelas raut sedih diwajahnya.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu jengkel?" lanjutnya.

"Semua orang sama saja" ujar Jong Woon singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini sang ibu mulai penasaran kenapa anaknya berulah lagi.

"Anak haram gak pantas masuk tempat suci hanya akan membuat dosa" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang bilang padamu?" ujar sang ibu kaget.

"Apa perlu kusebutkan satu persatu. Seluruh penduduk desa ini menganggapku anak sial, anak haram, anak diluar nikah. Apa ibu tahu aku masih bisa tahan kalau mereka menghinaku tapi saat mereka menghina ibu. Aku gak terima"

"Jong Woon" ujarnya terbata kaget akan kata-kata anaknya.

"Mereka bilang eomma perusak rumah tangga orang bahkan mereka menghina eomma pelacur. Apa eomma pikir aku bisa tahan dengan mereka yang berlagak suci. Aku muak eomma. Aku muak"

"Woon-ah kau bukan anak seperti itu kau punya ayah" balas ibunya sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"Siapa eomma?. Kau selalu bilang aku punya ayah tapi siapa. Lebih baik aku tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Agar eomma dan aku gak akan dihina seperti ini. Tiap kita berpindah tempat tinggal selalu anak-anak Tanya kenapa aku hanya punya ibu, dimana ayahku. Aku benar-benar muak. Aku menyesal terlahir di dunia ini" balas Jong Woon dengan marah

"PLAAAAAK"

Tanpa sadar Kim Hee Ra melayangkan tanganya ke wajah anak satu-satunya ini. Dia tak habis pikir anak 8 tahun bisa bicara seperti ini.

"Eomma menamparku. Baik aku pergi, bahkan eomma gak mengharapkanku"

BLAAAAAM. Pintu rumah sederhana ini berbunyi keras dibanting Jong Woon. Tanpa Jong Woon sadari ibunya menangis melihatnya pergi. Namun dia juga tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

* * *

Jinan Tapsa and Stone Pagodas

"Eomma, appa kalian dimana?"

"Eomma appa aku takut" ujar seorang gadis kecil menangis memanggil nama eomma dan appanya.

"Eomma Appa" teriaknya sambil berlarian tanpa arah tiba-tiba

"BRAAAAAAAAK"

"Kau bodohnya, apa kau gak punya mata bisa-bisa orang sebesar ini gak terlihat" ujar seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang sedang marah. Gadis ini makin membuat moodnya jelek.

"Hik hik hik hik hik mianhe aku gak sengaja" balas gadis tadi masih menangis.

"Kau kenapa sendirian?" Tanya bocah laki-laki tadi mulai melunak.

"Aku tersesat oppa. Aku terpisah dari appa dan eomma. Aku gak tahu daerah ini aku dari Jeju" balasnya tetap menangis.

"Jangan memanggilku oppa. Aku bukan kakak laki-lakimu namaku Yesung. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Lee Geun Young" balasnya setelah berhenti menangis.

"Kalau kau tersesat kenapa gak Tanya pusat informasi saja, sini aku antar. Kau benar-benar merepotkan" balas Yesung.

"Aku takut aku gak kenal tempat ini" balasnya.

"Ya udah ayo cepat pergi dari sini orangtuamu pasti juga mencarimu" balas Yesung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku gak bisa berdiri. Kakiku terkilir"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUSAHKAN" teriak Yesung sebal. Dan lagi-lagi Geun Young menangis keras.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yesung menggendong Geun Young menuju ke pusat informasi. Padahal hari ini dia berniat kabur dari eommanya sudah lebih dari 3 jam dia meninggalkan rumah dan tak tahu harus kemana, dari tadi dia hanya berputar-putar di daerah wisata yang cukup ramai saat ini.

"Kenapa kau sendirian mana orangtuamu Yesung-ah apa kau juga tersesat ?" Tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Rumahku dekat sini. Memangnya aku sebodoh kau" balas Yesung ketus.

"Ne, aku memang pabo. Eomma selalu bilang aku teledor dan sembrono tapi ayah selalu membelaku. Aku anak kesayangan appa" balas Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan ayahmu" balas Yesung sedikit iri.

"Neomu. Kalau kau bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak punya ayah" balas Yesung singkat.

"Mianhe oppa" ujar Geun young merasa bersalah.

Kini tak ada percakapan terucap dari bibir keduanya tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka sudah sampai di pusat informasi dan tepat seperti ucapan Yesung. Kedua orang tua Geun Young telah menunggunya.

"GEUN YOUNG-AH" teriak seorang ahjumma pasti dia ibunya pikir Yesung.

"YOUNG-AH" teriak sang ayah kini

'Keluarga yang sempurna' pikir Yesung. Entah kenapa kini dia mulai bersalah pada ibunya. Apa mungkin sekarang ibunya juga mencari dengan was-was.

Setelah menurunkan Geun Young dan akan beranjak pulang tiba-tiba

"Gomawo telah mengantarka uri Geun Young" ujar seorang ahjussi mencegahnya pergi.

"Ne, cheonma ahjussi. Mianhe aku harus pulang ke rumah" balas Yesung

"Siapa namamu ijinkan ahjussi untuk berterima kasih?" Tanya Lee Soo Man ayah Geun Young.

"Kim …." Ujar Yesung terhenti melihat seorang wanita berjalan ke arahnya

"YESUNG kemana saja kau ibu mencarimu khawatir" balas wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah ibunya sambil menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Kim Hee Ra?" Tanya ibu Geun Young tiba-tiba.

Author POV

End

* * *

Yesung POV

"Yeobo, lihatlah ada Heera disini. Kemana saja kau selama ini dongsaengku, semenjak lulus kuliah kau gak pernah mengabariku" balas ibu gadis cilik tadi. Saat ini aku rasa ibu Geun Young mengenal ibuku.

"Mianhe eonni. Aku terlalu sibuk" ujar ibuku. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit panik, berbeda dari biasa.

"Annyeong Heera" ujar ahjussi tadi.

"Annyeong oppa" balas ibu masih dengan ekspresi kaku. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali terlihat olehku ini.

"Ini anakmu. Sudah besar ya, tadi dia menolong uri Geun Young. Jeongmal gomawo" ujar ahjumma tadi.

"Ne cheonma eonni. Mian eonni aku ada urusan, aku harus pergi dulu" ujar ibu sambil menari tanganku kencang meninggalkan ahjumma dan ahjussi tadi. Aku bisa melihat mata eomma berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu berlangsung terlihat eomma semakin aneh. Dia sering melamun kadang menangis dalam diam. Aku gak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya bisa memeluk eomma.

Namun beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu tepatnya 5 bulan kemudian penyakit eomma makin parah dan aku ingat pada malam itu malam setelah penerimaan rapor dan aku mendapat rangking 1 eomma memelukku erat seakan akan dia akan pergi jauh sangat jauh ke tempat yang susah kucapai.

Eomma sempat berbisik padaku jangan jadi anak nakal dan harus hidup menjadi orang yang berguna. Ternyata itu pesan terakhirnya. Esok hari kulihat eomma sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dan aku benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. dan baru kusadari aku sangat bersyukur terlahir menjadi anakmu.

Kehidupanku setelah eomma meninggal perlahan membaik, aku diasuh ahjumma dan ahjussi yang ternyata adik dan adik ipar eomma aku juga mendapat seorang adik kecil Jong Jin. Awalnya aku menolak namun ternyata mereka keluarga yang baik untukku, baru kali ini aku punya keluarga yang lengkap. Dan saat itulah aku tahu siapa ayahku saat kami memebereskan barang-barang berharga eomma. LEE SOO MAN terlihat jelas foto seorang namja bersama eomma dan bertuliskan namanya, foto yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dan wajah itu aku baru sadar dia ahjussi yang kami pernah temui. Mencarinya?

Aku sama sekali gak pernah punya pikiran mencarinya, dialah yang harus mencariku.

Tepat 2 tahun setelah meninggalnya ahjumma dan ahjussi karena kecelakaan mobil. Dia mencariku untuk menjadikanku dan Jong Jin sebagai anak asuhnya serta menjadi The Guardian untuknya.

Aku terpilih dari ratusan anak Korea Selatan sebagai The Guardian, pembunuh yang melakukan tugas kotor pemerintah.

Di awal SMP kelas 3 aku sudah dilatih menembak dan menjelang akhir kelas 3 aku sudah membunuh penjahat kelas A. perkembangan yang sangat cepat menurut Guard. Insting membunuhku kuat menurut mereka.

"Aku tahu aku memang ayah yang tak bisa diharapkan. Tapi maukah kau melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukku. Tolong lindungi Geun Young, lindungi adikmu semenjak aku jadi presiden aku yakin banyak yang mengincar dia. Aku mohon Jong Woon"

Awalnya aku ingin menolak, namun sangat jarang aku melihat pria sombong seperti dia meminta tolong padaku. Meminta untuk melindungi anak gadisnya. Sangat konyol namun ternyata aku menerimanya.

Menerima pekerjaan lain yang membuatku kesal karena kau memang lebih menyayanginya daripada aku. Mengingat itu aku muak.

Awalnya aku ingin menghancurkannya, menghancurkan satu-satunya anak gadismu. Aku ingin kau menyesal mencampakanku namun semakin lama aku semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan terlarang ini. Semakin aku ingin membencinya semakin dalam perasaanku padanya.

Mungkin logikaku mulai berjalan tak normal tapi aku tahu perasaanku ini adalah perasaan yang lebih dari seorang oppa pada dongsaengnya. Perasaan seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja.

Namun aku sadar siapa aku saat ini aku hanyalah pembunuh yang tak layak untuk dicintai seorangpun.

FIN

a/n : bikin side story nya the guardian, aku pengen menyampaikan perasaan yesung aja hehehe. tersampaikan belum yah *plak*


	6. Bloody Romance

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 5:

Bloody Romance

"It's not like usual love story"

Awan gelap dan hujan deras masih setia menghiasi langit kota Seoul ini, sudah berjam – jam namun belum juga reda. Ramalan cuaca benar-benar salah.

"Masih hujan. Padahal sudah 4 jam" ujar seorang namja masih berkutat dengan segala kesibukannya di dapur.

"Pabo yeoja satu ini juga belum bangun" lanjutnya.

Kini terlihat namja ini memotong satu persatu sayuran dari wortel, bawang, sampai brokoli. Kadang matanya melihat ke arah kamar, melihat apakah yeoja yang dibawanya sudah bangun. Melihatnya sekilas saja cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa yeoja tadi belum bangun. Terkadang dia melihat keluar jendela apakah hujan mulai reda. Hal yang membosankan terkurung di dalam hujan.

Selesai memasukan segala bumbu dan sayuran di atas panci dan menyetel waktu berapa lama ia akan memasak, dengan langkah berat dia memasuki kamar dengan sebuah handuk basah ditangannya. Yeoja satu ini benar-benar merepotkan pikirnya. Selain pingsan dia juga demam.

Tangan dingin si namja sampai pada kening sang yeoja. Lumayan turun daripada sejam lalu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur pulas di kamar namja" ujarnya pelan agar tak membangunkan yeoja satu ini.

"Appa jangan pergi. Appa jangan pergi" ujar yeoja ini tiba-tiba.

"APPA" teriaknya

"APPA" teriaknya lagi namun kali ini dengan mata yang terbuka. Ia bangun akhirnya. Butuh waktu sejenak untuk berpikir dia dimana, ini rumah siapa, dan kenapa disini.

"Jong Woon" ujarnya kaget.

"Nde, kau sudah bangun, cepat makan" balas Jong Woon sekenanya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Geun Young masih bingung dengan sekitarnya.

"Kamarku dan ini kasurku" ujar Jong Woon ketus.

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriaknya kaget saat tahu ini di rumah siapa dan kali ini saat dia baru sadar baju siapa yang dia pakai.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU PABO" teriaknya lagi-lagi.

"Kau lupa kejadian malam ini atau aku harus meningatkanmu kembali apa yang kita alami bersama" ujar Jong Woon menyeringai.

"Pabo yak. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku" balas Geun Young sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mukanya saat ini benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

"Kau lupa padahal kau sangat menggoda semalam" ujar Jong Woon sambil tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding melihatnya.

"Gotjimal" balas Geun Young sambil melempar bantal ke arah Jong Woon.

"Kau yang menggodaku" ujar Jong woon membalas lemparan bantal dari Geun Young.

"drdrdrddrddrrddrrdrrdrddrrddr" tiba-tiba handphone touchscreen Geun Young berbunyi. Sejenak dia mengakhiri pertengkarannya dengan Jong Woon.

"Yeobseo"

"Kyaaa Young-ah kau sudah siuman. Aku sangat takut tahu" balas suara di seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jang Seo Woo.

"Aku pingsan" ujar Geun young tak percaya.

"Yak, kau pingsan tadi siang saat kau keluar ke TU. Jong Woon yang menggendongmu ke UKS tau" balas Seo Woo masih kuatir.

"Aku pingsan berapa lama?" Tanya Geun Young

"Kau pingsan jam setengah satu saat kita istirahat. Tadi jam setengah 3 kau sempat siuman sebentar namun pingsan lagi. Kata dokter kau terlalu banyak pikiran, kurang istirahat, ditambah demam pula. Makanya kami membawamu pulang"

"Tapi eommamu kan sekarang ada tugas di Jeju mana sebelum pingsan kau bilang jangan telpon eommamu padahal password rumahmu aku gak tahu. Makanya aku titipin kamu ke Jong Woon, ternyata kalian tetangga ya aku baru tahu" ujar Seo Woo panjang lebar.

"Gomawo Seo Woo-ah. Kau kan yang mengganti bajuku?" Tanya Geun Young menyelidik.

"Ne aku yang gantiin lah masa Jong Woon, sejam yang lalu aku telpon katanya kamu belum bangun Young-ah makanya aku panik, mana di luar hujannya deras lagi padahal aku pengen jenguk kamu. Badanmu udah enakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne Woo-ah"

"Terima kasih sama Jong Woon sana , dia yang menjagamu lho. Aku Cuma bisa bantu sampai gantiin baju aja, dongsaengku nelpon nyuruh temenin dia dirumah sendirian. Mianhe Young-ah aku chingu yang gak baik" uajr Seo Woo pelan.

"Ne cheonma woo-ah, dongsaengmu kan masih kecil dia yang harus diutamakan. Sekarang hampir jam 9 malam aku sudah sehat kok" ujar Geun Young sambil melihat jam dinding.

* * *

Tanpa Geun Young sadari Jong Woon sudah menghilang dari hadapannya beralih lagi ke dapur melihat masakannya sudah matang atau belum.

"Sudah matang" ujarnya sambil mencicipi supnya ini. Kali ini dia juga menyiapkan nasi dan 2 mangkuk diatas meja makannya.

"Sini kubantu" ujar Geun young tiba-tiba.

"Memang selayaknya kan tamu menghormati tuan rumah bukan lempar bantal" balas Jong woon.

"Mianhe. Kau duluan yang berbohong" ujar Geun young terhenti dan

"Gomawo Jong Woon"

Kali ini Jong Woon yang kaget, jarang-jarang dia mendengar musuh satunya ini bilang terima kasih. Benar-benar langka.

Makan malam kali ini benar-benar hening bagi Geun Young, bukan makanannya yang gak enak, jujur masakan Jong Woon lebih enak daripada buatannya. Namun dia bingung untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"Omongan Kyu tadi siang jangan terlalu dipikir. Orang bodoh gak bisa menyimpan masalah besar" ujar Jong woon tiba-tiba. Kali ini benar omongan Jong Woon, Geun young tak bisa membantahnya.

"Setelah makan selesai pulanglah, aku gak suka ada yeoja dirumahku. Seragam sekolahmu ada di mesin pengering kau bisa ambil" lanjut Jong woon.

"Ne" hanya itu yang terucap dari Geun young.

"Gomawo hari ini aku merepotkanmu Jong Woon" ujar Geun Young saat meninggalkan aparte Jong Woon.

"Sepi lagi" ujar Jong Woon pelan. Tiba- tiba handphonenya bergetar keras. Tertulis Guard Lee.

"Yeobseo"

"Yeobseo Woon-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya suara diseberang berat.

"Baik. Untuk apa menelponku malam hari tuan" balas Jong Woon.

"Bisakah saat kita berdua kau memanggilku ayah. Aku gak pernah mendengar kau memanggilku appa" balasnya.

"Ini sudah peraturan Guardian karena tuan adalah atasan saya. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang harus dibacarakan akan saya tutup" balas Jong Woon ketus.

"Tolong jangan ditutup baiklah aku akan langsung to the point. Apa kau sudah dengar dari Leeteuk?" Tanya suara diseberang.

"Sudah Lee SooMan-ssi. Anda bisa mengganti saya kapanpun anda inginkan, saya bersedia"

"Mengapa kau tidak menolak aku menggantimu. Ada alas an lain?" tanya Lee Soo Man menyelidik anak laki-lakinya satu ini.

"Annimida. Kalau saja diganti berari saya kurang dalam tugas ini atau bahkan membuat kesalahan dalam 3 tahun ini. Ini hak anda mengganti saya kapanpun anda inginkan tuan".

"Aku suka kinerjamu Woon-ah, hanya saja membuat kesalahan yang tak bisa kutolerir lagi" balas Lee sooman dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau mulai mencintai Geun Young"

* * *

3-5 Class

"Annyeong haseyo Geun Young, sudah sembuh ya"

"Annyeong Geun Young bagaimana keadaanmu"'

"Wah sudah sembuh ya sekarang. Pangeranmu mana?"

"Romeo Juliet kelas kita pasti juara"

Dari tadi ucapan-ucapan tak jelas datang dari teman-teman Geun Young di 3-5. Ada yang benar-benar memberi salam, menggoda, bahkan menghina. Hal yang aneh dan menyebalkan jadi pusat perhatian tiba-tiba.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM GAK SIH" teriak Geun young sebal.

"Young-ah sabar jangan marah-marah nanti kau sakit lagi" ujar Seowoo menenangkan. Hanya sepersekian detik dari omongan Seowoo namja lain yang juga sedang adi bahan gossip satu kelas atau bahkan satu sekolah ini datang.

"Wah pangerannya datang nih. Gak mau digendong lagi" ujar siswa lain menggoda Jong Woon.

"Romeo kenapa kau abaikan Juliet disini sih" goda siswi lainnya.

"Apa kau iri, apa mau aku gendong. Maaf aku memilih-milih orang untuk itu. Dan Kelinci bodoh itu bukan tipeku ambil saja" balas Jong woon malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling depan.

"Benar kau ikhlas hyung?" tanya suara tiba-tiba membuat satu kelas melihat ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYAAAA KYUHYUN" teriak beberapa siswi histeris berbanding terbalik dengan para siswanya yang hanya menatap malas. 'Laki-laki sok keren ini lagi kenapa datang sih' pikir mereka yang mudah sekali ditebak.

"Nunna kau mau denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan sukses membuat belasan siswi melayangkan death glare pada Geun Young.

"Annio" ujar Geun Young singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih takut untuk menatap mata Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wah sepertinya dia lebih memilihmu" balas Kyuhyun sambil melihat jong woon yang sedikit kesal padanya.

"APA-APAAN INI. Kelas sudah dimulai. Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dan kau kau murid kelas 1 kan kenapa ada disini. Kembali ke kelasmu cepat" ujar Yun songsaenim yang terkenal galak.

Sepanjang kelas dimulai sampai berakhir hari ini Geun Young tak pernah berbicara apapun dengan Jong woon begitu juga sebaliknya. Jong Woon yang biasanya selalu menghinanya kini hanya diam sambil membaca buku. Dan saat kelas selesai dia langsung keluar entah menuju kemana.

"Kemarin ada yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Seowoo penasaran.

"Tidak ada" ujar Geun Young pelan.

* * *

Base camp The Guardian

"Lee Shin Hwang 58 tahun pernah menjabat sebagai kepala komandan pasukan khusus pertempuran dengan Korea Utara tahun 1998. Bisa dibilang dia salah satu pelindung Negara saat itu" ujar Leeteuk kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Kejahatannya adalah dia sudah menggelapkan uang Negara dari anggaran militer dari tahun 1992 bahkan saat dia belum bisa dibilang penyelamat. Dia juga budak seks dan pedhopilia. Tercatat lebih dari belasan anak dibawah umur menjadi korbannya juga belasan wanita muda lainnya. Kasus yang pernah muncul ke permukaan hanya kasus tahun 2003 lalu namun menguap begitu saja. Dan korban pengaduan ini bahkan hilang tanpa diketahui. Kasusnya sangat ditutupi militer" lanjut Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Rencanamu Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk to the point.

"Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang survey lokasi dan keadaan Lee Shin Hwang. Setelah informasi cukup akan kuberi tahu rencana selanjutnya hyung"

"Oh ya aku juga sudah pesan pada Heechul hyung di special divisionnya, ada racun khusus katanya" lanjut Yesung.

"Baiklah lusa kau beritahu rencanamu. Dan Kau Siwon, kau sudah menyelesaikan kasus Class B?" tanya Leeteuk berpindah pada Siwon.

"Ne hyung. Semua sudah kami atasi tanpa sisa. Aku ingin cepat menyusul Yesung hyung mendapat tugas Class A" lanjut Siwon dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jangan menambah dosamu seperti aku" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa.

"Dibandingkan dengan aku, kemampuan bela dirimu lebih baik Siwon. Namun hatimu terlalu baik untuk masuk claas A" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik. Hari ini pertemuan kita cukup. Dan kau Yesung apa kau sudah memilih pengganti tugasmu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Terserah kau saja hyung" ujar Yesung sambil meninggalkan basecamp.

* * *

Shappire aparte no. 304

"Memangnya aku anaenya apa. Harus menunggunya berapa jam sudah ini" umpat Geun Young kesal.

Jelas dia kesal kata Jong Woon akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ternyata sudah lebih dari 2 jam dia belum pulang. Menunggu Jong Woon, kenapa?. Ya ini karena jong Woon pulang duluan dan belum membawa naskah drama yang sudah diubah semalaman oleh Seowoo yang mendadak berubah jadi sutradara ini.

"Kelinci bodoh masuklah" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba datang.

"Jong Woon"

"Kau darimana saja aku menunggumu pabo" ujar Geun young kesal sambil memasuki aparte Jong Woon. Baru dua kali ini Geun Young memasuki aparte namja ini. Aparte yang terlalu rapi untuk seorang namja.

"Memangnya kau istriku. Banyak tanya" balas jong Woon singkat.

"Ini scriptnya. Latihan dimulai besok siang jangan bolos. Kita peran utamanya" ujar Geun Young sambil menyerahkan naskah diatas meja tamu.

"Aku besok ada urusan. Kenapa gak latihan sekarang" balas jong Woon menghentikan langkah Geun young pulang.

"Mencari mangsa lagi, apa kau tidak bosan" balas Geun Young ketus. Sebenarnya dia kesal saat membicarakan hal ini.

"Kau sudah tahu kan" balas Yesung singkat. Geun Young hanya terdiam.

"Hari ini aku gak masak. Jadi gak akan ada makan malam untukmu" ujar jong Woon.

"Aku juga sudah makan" balas Geun Young.

Setengah jam berlalu begitu lamban bagi keduanya mereka hanya membaca dan menghafalkan script sesekali menatap wajah lawan mainnya.

"Aku sudah selesai menghafalnya" ujar Jong Woon tiba-tiba.

"Mwo. Aku hanya bisa menghafal 2-3 halaman" balas Geun Young kaget.

"Karena kau bodoh" ujar Jong Woon bangga.

"Maksudmu apa bilang aku bodoh. Sekali lagi kau bilang aku bodoh kuhajar kau" umpat Geun Young.

"Boleh saja nona Capulet kau melakukan itu padaku. Tapi apa benar itu tindakan terpuji dari bangsawan kelas atas seperti Capulet" ujar Jong woon tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam naskah drama.

"Kau tuan lancang ini siapa namamu?" balas Geun Young yang perlahan mengiuti jong Woon.

"Apalah arti nama di kota Verona ini. Semua nama begitu indah bukan seperti Paris atau Rosaline" balas jong Woon.

"Mengapa kau menyebutkan nama sepupuku Rosaline. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Geun Young.

"Mengenalnya tau mungkin aku tergila-gila padanya. Namun kali ini mawar dihadapanku lebih menggoda" balas Jong woon mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Anda benar-benar memalukan" balas Geun Young lagi.

"Ya kami Keluarga Montague memang memalukan bagi keluargamu kan. Namaku Romeo dari Keluarga Montague" balas Jong woon.

Entah mereka mulai terhanyut dalam acting atau tidak. Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat untuk keduanya sampai saat mereka sadari sudah pukul 10 malam. Saatnya pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok kita harus berangkat pagi. Annyeong" ujar Geun Young.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Walau cinta ini bodoh dan terlarang apakah kau akan menerimanya" ujar Jong woon tiba-tiba.

"Kau masih berakting. Dasar pabo" balas Geun Young sambil tertawa.

"Logikaku memang berjalan lambat saat di dekatmu bahkan sering tak berjalan. Kau tahu kau itu racun untukku Geun Young" balas Jong Woon tiba-tiba sambil mendekat ke arah Geun young.

"Ini sudah gak lucu lagi" ujar Geun Young mendadak takut melihat ekspresi Jong Woon.

"Kalau kubilang aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ujar Jong Woon sambil menarik Geun Young kedalam pelukannya.

Geun Young hanya diam tak bisa bicara serasa mulutnya kaku bahkan badannya sulit untuk bergerak seperti dia masuk dalam hipnotis Jong woon.

Perlahan Jong woon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Geun Young. Kini jarak antara keduanya hanya beberapa senti dan hal yang tak diinginkan Geun Youngpun terjadi lagi.

Kim Jong Woon lagi-lagi berhasil mencuri ciumannya untuk kedua kali ini. Bibir Jong Woon menempel erat pada bibir Geun Young. Seakan sadar akan hal yang tak boleh terjadi ini Geun Young mendorong Jong Woon untuk mengakhiri ini semua tapi nihil dia kalah jauh dibanding execution leader ini.

Sampai pada saat pintu aparte Jong woon terbuka dengan keras.

"BLAAAAAAAAAMMMM"

Kedua insan ini terhentak kaget dan sesuatu yang besar sudah menanti mereka

"BUUUUUGHH" terdengar keras pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh seorang ahjussi yang memasuki aparte Jong Woon dengan kasar tadi. Dia memukul jong woon keras hingga tersungkur diatas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Geun Young. APA KAU TAK PUNYA AKAL YESUNG" teriak ahjussi ini.

"Appa" ujar Geun Young kaget melihat ayah yang selama bertahun-taun telah meninggalkannya sekarang berada didepan matanya.

"DIMANA AKALMU SAAT INI. AKU MENYURUHMU MENJAGANYA BUKAN MELECEHKANNYA" teriak ahjussi ini lagi.

"DIA ADIKMU KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADANYA" lanjut ahjussi tadi Lee Soo Man.

"Adik?" ujar Geun Young bingung.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

annyeong haseyo. Sebenernya di part sebelum ini The Killer and the Princess (Side story The Guardian) itu fill of Yesung POV. Jadi semuanya pemikiran Yesung yang hanya tahu dia saudaraan sama Moon Geun Young begitu chinguku .

ChoHuiChan : gak sodaraan kok chingu *eh kejawab sudah hihi

Asahi : belum tamat kok chingu . di ffnet sama di notes fbku Cuma beda 1 chapter heheehe *promo

kim yemoon : Iya masa lalunya Yesung oppa kelam T.T *ikutan nangis bareng ddangkoma

for all gomawo for reading. Keep reading my fanfic and comment please hehehehhee :)

Love you all *cieleh

#kabur bareng lagu song For You


	7. It's Romance?

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 6:

It's Romance?

"World is funny"

.

.

.

"Datang ke aparteku nanti malam kau bisa kan" telepon seorang namja sambil mengemudi mobil sport merahnya.

"Kau punya rencana apa lagi hyung. Kau itu yang sebenarnya evil" balas namja lain diseberang.

"Haruskah kuberitahu padamu anggap saja ini sanksi untukmu karena kemarin telah melanggar peraturan The Guardian" ujar namja lain masih mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Akan kupastikan Lee soo man-ssi bersamaku Yesung hyung" balas namja ini sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo yo. Kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Yesung langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada Kyuhyun dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar secepatnya pulang ke rumah.

Shappire aparte no. 304

"BUUUUUUGHH" terdengar keras pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh seorang ahjussi yang memasuki aparte Jong Woon dengan kasar tadi. Dia memukul jong woon keras hingga tersungkur diatas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Geun Young. APA KAU TAK PUNYA AKAL YESUNG" teriak ahjussi ini.

"Appa" ujar Geun Young kaget melihat ayah yang selama bertahun-taun telah meninggalkannya sekarang berada didepan matanya.

"DIMANA AKALMU SAAT INI. AKU MENYURUHMU MENJAGANYA BUKAN MELECEHKANNYA" teriak ahjussi ini lagi.

"DIA ADIKMU KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADANYA" lanjut ahjussi tadi Lee Soo Man.

"Adik?" ujar Geun Young bingung.

"PLAAAAAK" kali ini tamparan keras kembali menghiasi wajah Jong woon. Jong woon hanya diam sama sekali tak membalas perbuatan ayahnya ini entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Terlihat Jong woon malah tersenyum atas perbuatan ayahnya ini. Senyum kemenangan.

"PLAAAAK" tamparan itu terulang lagi , kesal melihat Yesung malah tersenyum padanya.

"Appa hentikan" teriak Geun Young sambil mencoba menahan tangan ayahnya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh pada oppanya ini.

"Apa yang putri anda katakan benar tuan. Anda telah melukai rekan saya, ini termasuk pelanggaran besar" balas seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadiaan ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Geun Young kaget.

"Baiklah kejadiaan ini akan saya anggap tidak ada, dan anda bisa keluar dari rumah Yesung tuan Lee" lanjutnya mempersilahkan Lee Sooman keluar.

Sepertinya Lee sooman mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia meninggalkan Yesung sambil menarik Geun Young keluar dari aparte anak laki-lakinya ini.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening seketika. Lee Sooman telah sepenuhnya pergi. Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kau puas rencanamu berjalan lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu aparte Yesung.

"Hahahahaha hahahahhaha" tawa Yesung memecah kesunyian antara mereka berdua.

"Aku benar-benar puas melihatnya marah seperti ini" ujarnya sambil membersihkan bibirnya yang berdarah terkena tamparan ayahnya tadi.

"Ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah plester pada Yesung.

"Kau ini real evil. Tak kukira rencanamu seperti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Mulai saat ini kau yang akan menggantikanku jaga dia baik-baik" ujar Yesung sambil beranjak berdiri menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kau merepotkanku kali ini. Untuk apa membuat rencana yang merugikanmu hingga babak belur seperti ini. Hanya untuk memberitahu kau kakaknya dan membuatku menggantikan tugas konyol ini" ujar Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Tapi gomawo yo" balas Yesung singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun makin penasaran.

* * *

Shappire aparte no. 303

"Siapa yang appa maksud adik. Siapa yang adiknya Jong woon?" ujar Geun Young sedikit kesal.

"Jangan bilang aku dan dia bersaudara. Appa cepat jelaskan padaku, apa gara-gara ini appa dan eomma bercerai" lanjut Geun young.

"Kau tak perlu tahu ini Young-ah" balas Lee soo man pelan. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana menjelaskan semua ini.

"Aku perlu tahu karena aku ini anakmu" ujar Geun Young sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

"Anggap kau tidak pernah mendengar perkataanku hari Geun Young" ujar Lee Soo man sambil meninggalkan Geun Young yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"APPA" teriak Geun Young namun semuanya sia-sia ayahnya sudah pergi dengan beberapa pengawal kepresidenan yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu aparte Geun Young.

* * *

Inha high school

"Pagi Hyukie" ujar seorang namja denga senyum khasnya.

"Ah kau Siwon, kenapa ada sekolahku" balas Hyukjae sedikit kaget karena Siwon menepuknya dari belakang.

"Kau lupa, hari ini ada kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat Kota dan selama dua hari penuh digelar di Inha kan" balas Siwon.

"Oh Arraseo. Mianhe aku lupa hehe, kami ada Sungmin dan Hangeng hyung yang ikut. Tapi aku gak yakin si Minnie bisa menang melawanmu" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuk. Kau belum tahu saja, Minnie kalau marah menakutkan tahu" balas siwon membela Sungmin.

"Yak kalian berdua menggosipkanku ya" ujar Sungmin yang datang tak diundang ini.

"Anniyo hehe" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari saat ini ada seorang gadis yang menatap mereka tajam. Diam-daim memperhatikan ketiga namja ini.

"COGIYO" teriaknya menggagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Choneun?" tanya Hyukjae kepedean.

"Anniyo bukan hanya kau tapi kalian bertiga" balas Geun Young.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian bertiga. Sekarang" ujarnya sambil menekankan pada kata sekarang. Sepertinya gadis ini punya beribu pertanyaan pada tiga namja ini.

"Baiklah pertandingan baru dimulai 1 jam lagi. Hari ini juga tidak ada pelajaran kan. Ayo kita ikut kemana Agassi ini mengajak kita" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian bertiga Guardian kan?" tanya Geun Young menyelidik.

"Kau ini" ujar Siwon kaget ia segera bertindak tapi ditahan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah tahu kan Agassi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui lebih lanjut tentang kami" balas sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Yesung?" tanya Geun Young serius.

"Bukannya kau teman sekelasnya selama 2 tahun, kau harusnya lebih banyak mengetahui apapun tentang Jong Woon Agassi" balas Hyukjae kini.

"Aku tanya bukan Jong Woon tapi Yesung?" tanya Geun Young lagi tak puas akan jawaban Hyukjae.

"Kami hanya tahu Yesung adalah rekan kami. Saat SMP dia mulai bergabung dengan kami dan dia menjadi anak asuh dari ayahmu tak lebih dari itu. Karena sesama guard tak ingin mencampuri masalah pribadi antar rekan. Kalau kau mau tahu lebih banyak kau bisa tanyakan pada Leeteuk" balas sungmin panjang lebar.

"Siapa Leeteuk?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Leader kami. Kau mungkin akan tahu kalau kubilang Leeteuk itu Park Jung Soo" balas Siwon.

"Baiklah urusan kita sudah selesai. Saatnya kami pergi" lanjut Siwon mengajak kedua rekannya pergi.

"Annyeong Agassi" ujar sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi.

3-5 Class

"Youngie dari tadi kau melamun terus, apa ada masalah?" tanya Seowoo khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" balas Geun Young sambil melihat kearah bangku paling depan. Kosong, penghuninya entah berada dimana sekarang ini.

"Jong woon ijin katanya ada urusan" ujar Seowoo menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dihati Geun Young.

"Oh, kau mau melihat pertandingan Taekwondo?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Iya, aku ingin melihat Hangeng oppa. Dia kan wakil sekolah kita" balas Seowoo bersemangat untuk urusan namja namja tampan.

"Dulu Heechul sekarang Hangeng" balas Geun Young menggoda Seowoo.

"Namja tampan di sekolah kita banyak sih hehe. Ada Heechul, Hangeng, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Jung Soo" ujar Seowoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jungsoo yak Jungsoo. Kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?" tanya Geun Young sedikit ada harapan.

"Jungsoo tadi kulihat ada di dekat Basecamp klub Basket" ujar Seowoo. Informan paling tepat untuk namja tampan.

"Gomawo Seowoo, aku pergi dulu. Nanti kita bertemu ke aula" balas Geun Young sambil meninggalkan Seowoo penuh tanya.

Basket Base Camp

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu" ujar namja yang selama ini Geun Young cari.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu Park Jungsoo"

"Hae-yah, aku mohon kau keluar sebentar. Ada masalah penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Moon Geun Young-ssi. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaga Eunhyuk untuk tidak menguping kami berdua" ujar Jung Soo serius.

"Ne Hyung" balas Donghae sambil keluar membawa Hyukjae besamanya.

"Kau ingin tahu darimana. Sepertinya kau mengetahui lebih banyak dariku" ujar Leeteuk memulai percakapan mereka.

"Sebelumnya kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Kau sudah tahu semua tentang kami jadi kau sudah kuanggap bagian dari kami" lanjutnya.

"Gomawo. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian"

"Yang kudengar kemarin saat ayahku bilang aku adik dari Yesung, apa yang kau ketahui tentang ini?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu sejauh ini, baiklah akan kukatakan sebenarnya"

"Akulah orang pertama yang direkrut dalam The Guardian saat usiaku masih 12 tahun. Aku satu panti asuhan dengan Yesung dan Jong Jin. Yesung diangkat menjadi anak asuh Lee Sooman saat kelas 2 SMP dan menjadi guardian saat itu juga. Bisa dibilang kami seperti saudara kandung, dan aku tahu Yesung sangat benci ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggalkan dia dan ibunya"

"Dan ayah kandungnya itu ayahmu Agassi. Salah satu dari atasan kami, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kisah lengkap hubungan orangtua kalian, yang kutahu Kalian berdua bersaudara dan Yesung tahu hal itu sudah sejak lama" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Selebihnya aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu karena akan melanggar peraturan kami"

Bagai mendengar petir di siang bolong. Ayah yang selama ini dia kenal punya yeoja selain ibunya. Bahkan sampai mempunyai anak yang seusia dengannya bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan. Berarti ayahnya sudah lama mengkhianati ibunya ini.

"Hanya kau yang mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Geun Young kagi.

"Setahuku hanya aku, Yesung, dan Lee Sooman-ssi namun sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mengetahui hal ini juga" balas Leeteuk.

* * *

Shappire aparte no. 303

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi pip"

"Eomma, aku ingin bicara denganmu secepatnya ada masalah penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini menyangkut appa"

Sudah dari siang tadi Geun Young menelpon eommanya namun tak ada satupun balasan dari sang eomma, selalu nomor dialihkan atau diluar area. Dia benar benar bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini semua seperti hanya cerita drama belaka. Semoga ini hanya mimpi buruk namun naas ini kenyataan yang harus dia terima.

Saat dia melihat ke arah sofa putihnya. Ada celana jeans hitam dan kaus lengan panjang yang seharusnya sudah dia kembalikan dari kemarin pada Jong Woon.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus" umpatnya namun dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa baju dan celana tadi menuju aparte sebelahnya, aparte milik Yesung. Sepertinya dia tidak kapok untuk menemui namja satu ini.

"Apa dia ada di rumah?" kini Geun Young bimbang untuk masuk atau tidak dan tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau didepan rumah orang" ujar suara tiba-tiba.

"Jong Woon" ujar Geun Young kaget.

"Ini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu" lanjut Geun Young sambil memperlihatkan baju ditangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh bisa kau ambil saja" balas jong Woon ketus.

"Ini punyamu aku juga gak butuh. Ini terlalu besar untukku" balas Geun Young.

"Iya badanmu memang tak ada perkembangan" ujar Jong Woon sambil melihat Geun Young dari atas sampai bawah tanpa melewatkan satu inchi pun.

"YADONG" teriak Geun Young sambil melempar baju pinjamannya tadi tepat diwajah Jong Woon dan meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha" ujar jong woon tertawa puas.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada oppa mu ini" lanjutnya.

Kali ini Geun young berbalik melihat Jong woon dengan tatapan kaget.

"Leeteuk bilang kau bertanya banyak hal padanya. Antara kami tak ada rahasia, kami bagai suami-istri yang tak boleh menyimpan rahasia" ujarnya

"Kau dan istrimu sama-sama menyebalkan" ujar Geun young mendekat ke arah Jong Woon.

"Harusnya kalau kau ingin tahu. Tanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Hal yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar tidak sopan Agassi" balas Jong woon.

"Apa urusanmu" balas Geun Young lagi.

"Urusanku adalah " ujar Jong Woon terhenti sambil mendekatkan wajahnya setara dengan wajah Geun Young.

Sesaat jantung Geun Young berdetak lebih cepat. Jangan terjadi lagi untuk ketiga kalinya

"Tiiiik" jari-jari Jong Woon tepat menyentil dahi Geun Young.

"Awww, pabo yak sakit tahu" balas Geun Young kesal.

"Selamat malam" ujar Jong Woon masuk ke aparte miliknya.

* * *

"Yeorobun. Ayo latihan kita dimulai, pementasan tinggal 3 minggu lagi. Kita harus kerja keras kalau mau jadi juara" teriak Seowoo di depan kelas.

"Nde" ujar para siswa bersamaan.

"Bagian kostum nanti ikut aku, aku sudah pinjam beberapa kostum dari kenalanku. Dan bagian perlengkapan kalian hubungi Ji Hoon" lanjut Seo Woo.

"Pemainnya latihan dimana?" ujar salah satu siswi.

"Iya Woo-ah. Kelas kan jadi basecamp anak-anak yang buat perkap, kita gak bakal bisa konsen latihan disini" balas siswa lain.

"Kalian tolong atur sendiri dulu. Latihan dimanapun kalian mau yang jelas nanti sebelum jam 6 kalian gak boleh pulang, kita evaluasi hasil hari ini jam setengah enam. Kalau bisa latihannya langsung sama lawan main yang paling banyak percakapannya dengan kalian sendiri" balas Seo woo.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Pai paii" lanjutnya

"Kau ikut aku" ujar Jong Woon tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?" tanya Geun Young masih bingung.

"Kenapa selalu di basecamp klub sepakbola atau gak basket sih. Memangnya klub sepakbola udah gak pake basecamp ini" ujar Geun Young melihat sekitarnya sepi.

"Hari ini kan bukan jadwal mereka. Lagipula basecamp baru mereka sebentar lagi jadi, sebagian besar perlengkapan juga sudah dipindahkan" balas Jong Woon sambil melihat sekitar mencari tempat yang pas untuk latihan.

"Kau sudah hafal sampai hal berapa?" tanya Jong Woon

"Hampir selesai" balas Geun Young seadanya.

"Baiklah kita mulai" ujar Jong Woon.

Kali ini mereka serius untuk berperan sebagai romeo dan Juliet. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu serius, entah ancaman dari Shim _songsaenim_ atau mulai bersemangat karena ini tahun terakhir mereka ikut berpartisipasi dalam Inha. Atau mungkin beberapa faktor lainnya, sampai hujan yang mulai turun deras mereka abaikan.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Geun Young mulai sadar hujan makin deras.

"Jam setengah 4. Masih ada dua jam lagi kita kumpul. Tapi diluar hujan deras kau mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya jong Woon penasaran.

"Jarak sini sampai kelas lumayan jauh. Lebih baik aku disini menunggu hujan reda" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" balas Jong woon.

Suasana mendadak hening seketika, tak ada satu katapun terucap dari keduanya

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku ini saudaramu?" tanya Geun Young pelan.

"Sejak lama" balas Jong Woon singkat.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?" lanjut Geun Young yang mencoba bersabar mencerna jawaban-jawaban dari Jong Woon yang kelewat singkat.

"Bukan urusanmu" balasnya

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku sedikit panjang" ujar Geun Young lagi-lagi.

"Annimida"

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan pekerjaan Guardian?" tanya Geun Young, kini dia tak banyak berharap Jong Woon menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Annimida"

Suasana kembali hening antara dua insan ini, keduanya hanya saling memandang jendela berharap hujan akan cepat mereda sehingga mereka bisa kembali pada teman-temannya. Lebih dari setengah jam lebih tak ada percakapan lagi antara mereka, dan ddrdrdrdrdrdrrdrdrdrr

"Kelinci bodoh handphonemu berbunyi" ujar Jong Woon menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergetar didalam tas yang dibawa Geun Young.

"Tidur?" ujar Jong Woon tak percaya gadis disebelahnya kini sudah tertidur. Terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa Jong woon ketahui gadis ini semalaman tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannnya.

"Akan kubangunkan nanti"

Perlahan namun pasti kini kepala Geun Young mulai bersandar pada bahu Jong woon. Bukannya membangunkan gadis ini Jong Woon tetao pada posisinya memandang lurus ke depan sesekali memperbaiki posisi kepala Geun Young membuatnya senyaman mungkin dibahunya. Dan perlahan dia pun ikut terlelap.

* * *

06.00 PM

"Miri-ya jeongmal mianhe. Hari ini sepertinya kita belum bisa kumpul membahas evaluasi hari ini. Aku dan Kang Hye Jin terjebak macet. Jeongmal mianhe tolong beritahu yang lainnya evaluasi kita tunda besok" telepon Seo Woo pada Han Mi Ri teman sekelasnya.

"Nde, taka pa Seo Woo hujannya juga lumayan deras. Oh ya kenapa kau menelponku bukannya biasanya kau menelpon Young-ah" ujar Mi Ri penasaran.

"Handphone tak diangkat. Kau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Seo Woo kini.

"Aniyo, tadi aku lihat dia bersama Jong Woon mungkin sudah pulang" balas Mi Ri sekenanya.

"Oh" ujar Seo Woo singkat.

"Apa ada hubungan antara mereka berdua?" tanya Miri mulai penasaran.

"Wah aku juga kurang tahu tapi sepertinya ada yang mereka rahasiakan" balas SeoWoo yang membuat Miri makin penasaran.

"Handphone Yesung tak bisa dihubungi" ujar seorang namja berbadan tinggi ini sambil memainkan handphonenya malas.

"Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mollayo Kyu" balas namja berkaca mata ini tetap setia pada ipadnya.

"Kau cari apa sih Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal tak mendapat respon dari Kibum.

"Misi rahasia hehehe" balas Kibum singkat.

"Pihak Korea Utara sepertinya mengirim agen khusus untuk memata-matai kita" ujar namja lain yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Makanya hyung aku banyak mendapat informasi dari Henry yang sekarang ada di Kanada" balas Kibum pada Heechul.

"Merepotkan saja" balas Kyuhyun malas.

"Ada kemungkinan namun sangat kecil pihak Korea Utara menyusupkan pasukannya ke dalam Guardian" ujar Kibum serius.

"Kau terlalu banyak didepan ipad. Sudahlah istirahat dulu" balas Heechul mencoba menghentikan dongsaengnya ini berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin tim yang sudah seperti keluarga sal;ing berkhianat.

"Mungkin" ujar Kyuhyun

"Contohnya saja Yesung dari tadi tak membalas Telponku" lanjutnya.

"Kau sedang cemburu ya Kyunie" balas namja berambut pirang yang datang membawa sekantong plastic besar.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ramyun kalian mau?" jawab Hyuk Jae.

"Memang kau tahu dimana Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tadi waktu aku mau pulang, kalau gak salah dia bersama gadis itu Moon Geun Young. Sepertinya mereka ke basecamp kami. Padahal kan basecamp itu udah gak dipakai mulai kemarin" balas Hyuk jae sambil memberikan jeda

"Jangan-jangan" ujar hyukjae lagi.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Kibum mulai ikut penasaran.

"Kau tahu lah apa yang akan terjadi antara namja dan yeoja didalam ruang sepi dan Susana sangat mendukung. Bisa kalian lihat kan hujan dari tadi belum berhenti" ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita kan mendapat keponakan baru" lanjutnya.

"Dasar king of yadong" ujar Kibum malas smabil kembali pada ipadnya.

"Gak bermutu" balas Heechul sambil mencari majalah untuk dibacanya.

"Dasar" balas Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan Hyukjae. Poor Hyukjae, tak ada satupun member Guardian yang mengindahkannya.

* * *

Footbal Basecamp

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya Jong Woon yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekilas melihat dia tahu kalau ini sudah petang saatnya pulang. Saat pandanganya berpindah ke yeoja yang tidur dibahunya.

"Masih tidur?" tanyanya yang tak dijawab gadis ini.

"Hei bangun" ujarnya pelan sambil menepuk pelan kepala Geun Young. Sekali dua kali tak ada respon maka

"Hei Geun young bisakah kau bangun" balasnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Suara yang keras sukses membangunkan si gadis ke dalam alam nyatanya.

"Wae yo waeyo" ujarnya kaget

"Kau ngiler di bajuku" balas Jong Woon kesal.

"Mianhe mianhe sekarang jam berapa. Kenap kau gak bangunin aku" ujarnya bertubi-tubi sambil mencari handponenya didalam tas.

"Jam 8 malam. Jinjja" ujarnya kaget.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" balas jong Woon yang duluan meninggalkan Geun Young .

"Aku ikut" ujar Geun Young sedikit takut melihat ruang basecamp ini yang gelap.

" " tiba-tiba Yesung terdiam sabil memegang knop pintu klub sepak bola ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Terkunci" ujar Jong Woon singkat.

Guardian Basecamp

"Kau tahu ini nomor siapa?" tanya EunHyuk memperlihatkan handphonenya pada rekan-rekannya ini.

"Mollayo" ujar Donghae malas.

"Angkatlah" balas Kibum

"Yeobseo" ujar EunHyuk mencoba ramah.

"Yak Hyuk-ah kenapa kau mengunci basecamp sepakbola" ujar namja diseberang.

"Yesung hyung. Nomormu ganti?" tanya Eunhyuk tak penting.

"Cepat kesini kau bawa kunci cadangannya kan. Siapa yang mengunciku disini" balas Yesung mulai tak sabar.

"Mianhe tapi bukan aku, mungkin anggota kami melihat pintu basecamp lama terbuka langsung manguncinya. Aku kesana segera" ujar Eunhyuk sambil membereskan dirinya mencoba beranjak ke sekolah.

"Arraseo aku menunggumu" balas Yesung.

"Hae-ya ayo ikut denganku"

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jong woon melihat Geun Young sedikit mengigil.

"Aniyo, Gwaenchanayo" balas Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Pintarnya kau bicara. Ini" ujar Jong Woon sambil melempar jas sekolahnya.

Hening lagi-lagi hening antara mereka berdua

"Aku bingung" ujar Geun Young tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jong Woon sedikit penasaran.

"Yang mana sifat aslimu Yesung. Kadang baik, kadang kasar. Kadang perhatian kadang kurang ajar" balas Geun Young meluapkan perasaannya selama ini.

"Kau bisa ambil mana yang baik dan buang yang buruk" ujar Jong Woon pelan.

"Ada yang masih ingin kau tanyakan?" lanjut Jong Woon.

"Kau tahu sudah lama kita bersaudara. Kenapa kau?" ujar Geun Young terputus.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Jong woon kini

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menciumku. Bahkan untuk dua kali, kau tahu ini bisa dibilang incest" ujar Geun Young sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah ubi rebus.

"Kau tahu itu karena" ujar Jong Woon mendekat ke arah Geun Young

"Karena aku ingin" lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Geun Young.

"Yak" balas Geun young.

"Percuma aku bertanya padamu" lanjutnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"KLEK" pintu nista ini akhirnya terbuka

"Yesung hyung" ujar eunhyuk bersamaan pintu ini terbuka.

"Nunna" ujar Donghae saat melihat ada Moon Geun Young juga.

"Gara-gara kalian aku terkurung bersama kelinci bodoh ini" ujar Yesung sambil melangkah keluar dari base camp klub sepak bola yang menguncinya berjam-jam ini.

"Salah sendiri hyung tidak menjawab telpon kami" balas eunhyuk tak berdosa.

"Handphoneku mati" balas Yesung singkat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang hyung telpon. Kan ada handphone nunna" ujar Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Aku ketiduran" ujar Yesung sangat singkat.

"Ketiduran" ujar Eunhyuk pelan, dia sedikit menyenggol Donghae untuk melihat sesuatu.

Kini pandangan Eunhyuk dan donghae langsung beralih pada Geun Young, mereka melihat Geun Young dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut berantakan, baju tak kalah berantakan juga dan dia memakai Jas dengan cocard Kim Jong Woon. Lengkap sudah semua bukti menurut Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Geun Young yang dilihat mereka berdua sangat risih dilihat dengan sangat serius.

"Aku tak mau dipanggil ahjussi secepat ini" ujar Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah Yesung.

"Nado" balas donghae.

"Apa yang kalian maksud" ujar Geun young jengkel merasa tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan dua namja ini.

"Tidak akan secepat itu kan Youngie. Jong Woon kecil butuh waktu untuk lahir" balas Yesung sambil tertawa.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar omongan Yesung hanya terdiam kaget mendengar rangking 1 ini berkata hal yang tak wajar.

"Yak Aku juga gak sudi menikah dan mengandung anakmu" teriak Geun Young memecah keheningan sekolah ini.

"Kapan serangan ini dilancarkan?" ujar seorang pria setengah baya pada rekannya melalui telepon.

"Serangan ini akan dilakukan 3 minggu lagi saat peristiwa itu akan terjadi. Waktunya akan tiba segera" balas rekannya.

"Baiklah aku percayakan pada kau dan dia"

_Saat aku melihatmu hanya ada perasaan ini tak kurang dari semua ini, karena aku mencintaimu._

To be continue

a/n: jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau baca :D wah chap ini romance comedy kah hehehe


	8. Bloody romance II

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 7:

Bloody romance II

"It Hurt"

.

.

.

"Ah tuan bisa saja memuji" ujar seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim kepada seorang ahjussi yang menemaninya dalam mobil Lamborgini Hitam.

"Iya kau ini benar-benar cantik. Mau kau jadi istriku" ujar ahjussi ini lagi.

"Apa pantas saya jadi istri orang sepenting tuan" balas yeoja ini lagi sambil memegang tangan ahjussi ini.

"Kau sangat menggodaku" balas ahjussi ini sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja muda disampingnya, tangannya mulai nakal meraih bibir yeoja ini.

"Jangan disini" ujar si yeoja dengan suara mendesah, membuat ahjussi tadi makin jatuh dalam rayuannya.

"Kemanapun kau membawaku aku ikut Song Qian chagiya" balas ahjussi tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya waktumu tak banyak chagi" balas sang yeoja ini. Tangannya melepaskan tangan ahjussi tadi dari bibir merahnya dan jari-jarinya menjentikkan sesuatu.

"Tik"

.

.

.

"PRAAANG" tiba-tiba kaca mobil mewah ini pecah dihantam Sesuatu dari luar, membuat ahjussi tadi sukses terkejut sehingga melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang wanita muda di sebelahnya.

"Yak nugu yak" teriak ahjussi tadi, sepertinya dia marah besar.

"Berani- beraninya kalian" lanjut ahjussi tadi setelah melihat ketiga orang namja berdiri didepan Lamborgini mewahnya.

"Kami hanya sekelompok namja yang tidak sebusuk anda Lee Shin Hwang-ssi" balas namja lain ketus sambil menarik tubuh ahjussi tadi keluar.

"Ya anggap saja kami tamumu tuan" balas namja lainnya.

"Gomawo nunna, kerjamu bagus" ujar namja bertubuh kecil ini.

"Arra. Aku tahu aku pintar, aku melakukan ini juga karena aku ingin dia mati. Seperti dia membuat adikku mati" balas yeoja ini sambil melihat ketus ke arah ahjussi yang digodanya tadi. Ahjussi tadi pingsan dengan tubuh pucat. Racun yang dimasukan ke dalam minumannya tadi telah bekerja efektif.

"Sebenarnya aku gak mau melibatkan yeoja dalam misi ini, tapi Hangeng memintaku memasukanmu Victoria" balas namja lainnya.

"Anggap saja aku pasukan tambahan Yesung, lagipula tugasku sudah selesai. Oh ya tapi aku juga berjasa untuk kalian setidaknya kau harus mentransfer beberapa puluh ribu won ke rekeningku" balasnya sambil mengenakan Mantel bulu yang sempurna menutupi baju minimnya itu.

"Nde Arraseo" balas Yesung singkat.

"Dasar matrealistis" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku juga butuh uang Kyunnie" ujar Victoria sambil tersenyum.

Geun Young, Shappire aparte 303

"Eomma kau sudah pulang 2 minggu lebih, tapi kenapa kau selalu tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Geun Young lelah bertanya pada eommanya ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan eomma gak mau membicrakan apapun tentang appamu. Urusan kami sudah selesai, 3 hari kedepan eomma akan ke Mokpo, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik" balas sang eomma sambil berjalan ke luar aparte.

"EOMMA" teriak Geun young sia-sia karena ibunya telah jauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

Incheon Port

"Ada saksi?" tanya Yesung menyelidik

"Aniyo di mobil tadi hanya ada dia dan Victoria nunna" balas Ryeowook penuh percaya diri.

"Bagaimana dengan para pengwalnya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku jamin mereka tak akan menemukan kita. Sebelumnya Lee Shin Hwang menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Victoria sendirian di kapal pribadinya" balas Kyuhyun.

"Identitas Victoria?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Victoria sudah memastikan tak ada satupun pengawal yang melihat wajahnya tadi, lagipula dia ahli dalam hal penyamaran" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung sedikit lega. Dia tak mau orang luar juga ikut terlibat.

"Salahnya sendiri terlalu tergila-gila oleh yeoja" balas Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Bersiaplah ahjussi menikmati laut malam ini" ujar Yesung sambil menarik tubuh ahjussi tadi. Mencoba mengangkat ahjussi yang beratnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya ini namun tanpa mereka sadari tiba- tiba ahjussi yang pingsan tadi menggerakkan tanganya cepat

"Sreeet"

Ahjussi tadi tak sepenuhnya terkena efek racun yang diberikan Victoria. Pisau disaku yang selalu dia bawa sukses menusuk perut bagian bawah Yesung.

Darah segar perlahan menetes dari perut Yesung. Tak perlu waktu lama, Ahjussi tadi melepaskan pisaunya lagi membuat luka semakin lebar. Terlihat jelas garis horizontal merah darah menghiasi baju yesung kini.

"HYUNG" teriak Ryeowook panik.

"Pabo yak" ujar Yesung sambil menendang perut Lee Shin Hwang dengan kekuatanya yang masih tersisa. Lee Shin Hwang jatuh diatas dek kapal laknat sendiri.

"Kyuhyun bereskan dia" ujar Yesung sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ryeowook ambil alih kendali. Kita buang dia di tengah laut" lanjutnya.

"Mati kau dasar bedebah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menendang Lee Shin Hwang bertubi-tubi.

* * *

Geun Young, Shappire aparte 303

"Kenapa si bodoh itu belum pulang, ada perubahan naskah kata Seowoo" ujar Moon Geun Young pada dirinya sendiri stelah melihat tetangga sebelahnya belum juga pulang. Lagi-lagi dia harus menunggu tetangganya seperti istri yang kalut menanti suaminya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu" lanjutnya setelah melihat jam dindingnya menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Pementasan 5 hari lagi. Kalau ini gagal semua salah manusia itu" ujar Geun Young masih kesal.

* * *

The Guardian Base Camp

"Ambilkan alkohol 80 persen di lemari" uajr Heechul mencoba tenang.

"Ini" balas hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian heboh sendiri, ini bukan pertama kalinya kan aku terluka" balas Yesung mencoba tersenyum menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Kali ini beda. Pisau itu bukan pisau biasa. Hanya anggota militer khusus yang mempunyainya, kenapa kau bisa lengah. Lukamu lumayan lebar" balas Heechul cerewet. Sangat jarang melihat Heechul cerewet.

"Hyung ini perbannya" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bebarapa obat penahan rasa sakit. Kau harus minum" lanjutnya pada Yesung.

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat haha" ujar Yesung masih bisa tertawa.

Terlalu lama menunggu Yesung tanpa sadar Geun Young tertidur di sofanya, sampai sebuah panggilan masuk ke telpon genggam nya ini.

"Yeobseo" ujar Geun young kaget karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Moon Geun Young-ssi" balas suara diseberang.

"Ne" ujar Geun Young penasaran siapa yang menelponya malam-malam seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Tolong kau rawat dia malam ini" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dalam teleponnya.

"Maksudmu apa Kyuhyun-ssi" balas Geun Young masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Yeobseo" ujar Geun Young sia-sia.

"Apa maksud bocah itu" ujar Geun young sambil melihat ke arah jam dindingnya jam 1 pagi.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?"

Shappire aparte 304

"Kenapa belum pulang" ujar Geun Young sedikit cemas mengingat telpon dari Kyuhyun yang terkesan aneh.

Tiga puluh menit lebih dia menunggu akhirnya ada jawaban juga. Kim Jong Woon pulang ke rumahnya namun dengan keadaan sedikit pucat.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Geun Young penasaran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tolong kau minggir aku gak bisa membuka pintu rumahku" jawabnya ketus. Jong Woon biasanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik" ujar Geun Young melihat Yesung pucat.

"Gwaenchanayo" ujar Yesung keras namun tiba-tiba badannya berkata lain

"Bruuuk" Yesung pingsan setelah menahan sakit di saat perjalanan pulang.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Geun Young mengangkat Yesung atau lebih tepatnya menarik Yesung ke dalam aparte yang untungnya sudah terbuka. Wajah Yesung sangat pucat, Sebenarnya Geun Young bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menelpon Rumah Sakit pasti akan membuat masalah semakin besar. Karena ia tahu luka yang didapat Yesung pasti karena 'pekerjaannya'.

Ditengah kebingunganya ia melihat ponsel Yesung dan mencari nomor yang dia kenali. Ya Leeteuk, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Yeobseo Jungsoo-ssi. Jong Woon pingsan" ujar Geun Young panik.

* * *

"Kenapa nunna ini ada disini" ujar Ryeowook sambil berbisik ke Eunhyuk.

"Molla yo" ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Geun Young masih khawatir.

"Tenang Agassi, dia akan sembuh kami sudah membawa dokter Kang. Dia salah satu terbaik di Guardian" ujar Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Geun Young.

"Mianhe aku merepotkanmu, aku bingung harusmenghubungi siapa lagi" balas Geun young.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar" ujar Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Geun Young mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah melakukan banyak hal sebelum kami datang, kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih" ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku hanya membasuh lukanya saja kok" ujar Geun young pelan terlihat raut merah disekitar pipinya.

"Kau juga menggantikan bajunya hehe" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Hyung" balas Ryeowook sambil menyenggol tangan hyukjae ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa disadari jam sudah berada di angka tiga.

"Aku sudah mengatasinya. Ini resep obatnya" ujar dokter Kang yang telah usai menjalankan tugasnya.

"Dia harus beristirahat beberapa hari" lanjutnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang leader.

"Khamsahamnida Dokter Kang" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengantarkannya pergi.

"Untunglah besok Minggu" ujar Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk.

"Mianhe ini ada teh untuk kalian" ujar Geun Young sambil meletakkan beberapa cangkir diatas meja tamu.

"Gomawo" ujar Leeteuk ramah.

"Oh ya sebaiknya kau pulang Agassi" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin melihat Jong woon sebentar" balas Geun Young

"Nado" ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang dari tadi dilarang dokter Kang masuk ke kamar karena sangat menganggu.

"Dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik, walau masih pucat" ujar Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Jong Woon.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur hyung?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Jong Woon aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu" ujar Geun Young kepada Jong Woon yang masih setengah sadar ini.

"Khamsahamnida nunna" ujar Eunhyuk sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne cheonma" balas Geun Young tak kalah singkat.

"Kajima" ujar Jong Woon tiba-tiba.

Sejenak mereka bertiga terhenti atas apa yang Jong woon katakan. Siapa yang diminta jangan pergi.

"Young-ah Kajima" ujarnya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Lihat saja sendiri" ujar Ryeowook sambil lalu terlihat dia sedikit kesal.

"Hyuk kenapa Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Hahaha hanya sedikit cemburu" balas Eunhyuk santai.

"Oh" ujar Leeteuk setelah melihat ke dalam kamar Yesung. Terlihat jelas Geun Young duduk disebelah Yesung yang tertidur.

"Sudahlah kalian istirahat disini saja dulu, ini sudah jam setengah empat pagi" balas Leeteuk sedikit mengantuk.

"Arra. Eh hyung hubungan dua orang itu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Molla yo" ujar Leeteuk bingung.

"Ah hyung ini menurutku mereka cocok" balas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi mereka tak bisa bersama" balas Leeteuk sangat pelan.

"Hyung kau bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anni, hanya bergumam saja" ujarnya berbohong.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Leeteuk berbasa-basi

"Anni" ujar Geun Young singkat

"Dia yang melarangmu atau kau yang ingin?" tanya Leeteuk menyelidik.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu" balas Geun young sedikit malas dengan tatapan Leeteuk yang tak biasa ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencegah" balas Leeteuk singkat sambil mengambil posisi disamping Jong Woon

"Maksudmu?" tanya Geun Young merasa tak nyaman dengan perkataan Leeteuk.

"Aku tak ingin kalian melewati batasan ini. Kalian bersaudara kan" ujar Leeteuk menatap tajam Geun young.

* * *

Mokpo 06.00 AM

"Hyon Ri-ssi kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja berusia 40an akhir

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar Jun Hyo-ssi" balas yeoja lainnya.

"Mwo? Sepagi ini" ujar rekannya tak percaya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan eonni" balas Hyon ri sambil berpamitan pada sunbaenya ini.

Hampir setengah jam lebih sosok wanita yang tahun ini genap berumur 40 tahun berjalan-jalan diantara areal pemakaman umum. Tangannya membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar putih, senyum tak henti-hentinya dia pancarakan di setiap langkahnya, moodnya sedang bagus saat ini.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti pada suatu nisan. Tampak sebuah makam yang tertulis lebih dari 18 tahun lalu meninggalkan dunia ini.

_**Kang Dong Hyun**_.

Sejenak ia berhenti dan melafalkan beberapa doa untuk pemilik pusara ini. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum mulai memudar kini digantikan tangis yang tertahan. Kerinduannya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Oppa, uri Geun young sudah besar sekarang. Dia sangat mirip denganmu" ujarnya pada makam ini. Dia tahu kan mungkin akan dibalas oleh pemilik pusara ini namun ia sangat ingin berbicara dengannya seperti saat dulu .

"Apakah aku harus memberitahukanmu padanya. Aku takut untuk bilang kebenarannya ini, aku takut dia membenciku sebagai ibunya" lanjut ahjumma ini sambil meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku memang kejam, aku jahat. Sampai Geun Young tak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan menganggap orang lain sebagai ayahnya"

Seoul 08.00 AM

"Kalian harus makan" ujar Ryeowook kepada hyung dan nunna barunya ini.

"AYO MAKAN" ujar Hyukjae bersemangat tanpa mengindahkan yang lain, ia sudah terlalu lapar.

"Aku harus pulang. Gomawo" ujar Geun Young merasa sudah terlalu lama dia meninggalkan rumah yang hanya berbeda satu nomor aparte ini.

"Kau juga harus makan, kau yang semalaman tidak tidur gara-gara pabo hyung kami" balas Ryeowook lagi.

"Wah sudah akur ya ternyata" balas hyukjae yang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Apaan sih kau hyung, menyebalkan" ujar Ryeowook sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

"Baiklah akan aku makan, sepertinya enak" ujar Geun Young yang tak jadi pulang. Pandangannya berputar kesana-sini mencari seseorang.

"Leeteuk hyung pulang ke rumah sebentar ada sedikit urusan katanya" balas Hyukjae yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Haruskah kita bangunkan Jong Woon?" tanya Geun Young beralih ke arah kamar Yesung.

"Tetap biarkan dia tidur saja nunna" balas Ryeowook sigap.

"Apa ada hubungan khusus antara kalian berdua?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Keadaan hening seketika, Geun Young mulai bingung untuk membalas pertanyaan adik kelasnya ini.

"Hei yak pagi-pagi kau bicara apa sih Wook-ah" balas Hyukjae yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hanya tetangga dan teman sekelas. Kau juga tahu itu kan" balas Geun Young mencoba setenang mungkin, ia tak ingin banyak yang tahu hubungan mereka sesungguhnya. Hubungan kakak-adik yang tak normal.

"Aku harap kau jangan terlalu jauh untuk masalah kami para The Guardian nunna, bukannya aku membencimu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Geun young sedikit kesal.

"Kau sering melihat difilm atau drama Superhero kan. Yeoja yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan para hero selalu terlibat masalah dengan penjahat kan. Aku tak mau kau menjadi penyebab hyung kami terluka" ujar Ryewook panjang lebar.

"Walau kami bukan hero tapi kami pembunuh dan itu lebih bahaya. Kau tahu itu kan" lanjutnya lagi.

* * *

Inha High School Festival Day

"Eomma akan datang kan?" ujar Geun Young dalam sambungan telponnya ini.

"Akan ku usahakan. Jam berapa kau tampil?" tanyanya kini.

"Sekitar jam dua siang, kuharap eomma hadir" balas Geun Young antusias, terlihat pipinya merona mendengar eommanya akan menyaksikan pentasnya ini.

"Baiklah" balas sang eomma singkat namun membuat Geun Young sedikit lega.

"Young-ah kau tahu dimana Jong Woon?" tanya Seowoo yang sedang sibuk dengan segala macam persiapan drama.

"Dia sedang ganti kostum sepertinya" ujar Geun young tak pasti.

"Orang itu sudah tahu akan pentas hari ini. Bisa-bisanya beberapa hari kemarin bolos, membuatku kesal saja" ujar SeoWoo yang tak tahu hal sebenarnya yang telah terjadi.

"Bukannya dia sudah bilang ada suatu keperluan kemarin" balas Geun young yang membela Jong Woon.

"Arraseo tapi dia itu tidak profesio…." Ujar Seowoo terhenti

"Aigooo dia Jong Woon" ujar seorang siswi dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Jinjja yo" balas temannya yang lain

"Ketua komite kedisplinan itu. OMONA itu dia" ujar siswi lainnya.

"OMOOO" ujar beberapa siswi bahkan siswa lainnya tak percaya.

"DAEBAK! Kau tampan juga Woon-ah" ujar Seowoo mendekat ke arah namja yang jadi pusat perhatian tiba-tiba ini.

"Kau Seperti bukan kau" lanjutnya sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Jong Woon tak percaya.

"Dia tampan kan?" tanya Seowoo kepada Geun young yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Biasa saja" elah Geun Young. Padahal dia tahu Jong Woon hari ini berbeda dari Jong Woon biasanya.

Mata yang biasanya tertutup kacamata dan rambut yang terkesan terlalu rapi entah kenapa enyah pada hari ini. Walau penampilannya sebagai Yesung memang sering terlihat oleh Geun Young. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar beda. Rambut hitamnya trademarknya hilang menjadi semerah wine. Tampilannya 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Satu kata untuknya TAMPAN.

"Wah wah kenapa dicat merah?" tanya Seowoo sambil memperhatikan rambut pemeran utamanya ini.

"Hye Ran yang mengecat, tanyakan saja padanya. Dasar merepotkan" ujar Jong Woon, ketus seperti biasa. Tampilan luar jelas sangat berbeda namun dalamnya sama saja. Sia-sia.

"Katamu Woo-ah, dia harus terlihat sedikit wild. Makanya Romeo kelas kita ini, aku pilih red wine sebagai warna rambutnya. Bagus kan hasilnya. Aku benar-benar berbakat" ujar Hye Ran bangga.

"Ne Hye Ran, good job for you. Next Jong Woon kau latihan lagi sama Geun young sana. Masih ada satu setengah jam tersisa. Ciptakan chemistry yang bagus diatas panggung nanti" kata Seowoo sangat cerewet seperti biasanya.

Beberapa menit mereka ditinggalkan oleh sang sutradara tak ada satu katapun terucap dari bibir keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Geun Young ragu.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan. Aku baik-baik saja, beberapa hari istirahat sudah cukup untukku" balas Jong Woon mengambil posisi sedikit jauh dari Geun Young.

"Syukurlah" ujar Geun Young sambil mengambil air minumnya. Tangannya terlihat sedkit bergetar.

"Kau demam panggung?" tanya Jong Woon penasaran.

"Anni" balas Geun Young secepat kilat. Walau ekspresinya menunjukkan lain.

"Anggap saja seperti latihan kita sebelumnya" ujar Jong Woon ringan.

"Beberapa hari kemarin aku tak bertemu denganmu apalagi latihan. Aku takut gagal merusak pementasan kelas kita" balas Geun Young sedikit kesal.

"Ada yang melarangmu untuk menemuiku?" tanya Jong Woon yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"Anni" ujar Geun Young berbohong. Ia sangat ingat perkataan Ryeowook untuk mejauhi Jong Woon sebisa mungkin.

"Kita latihan sebentar. Dan ingat satu kataku, saat kau panik jangan lihat wajah penonton lihat saja wajah lawan mainmu. Aku" balas Jong Woon mencoba menenangkan Geun Young.

"Sudah kau kirimkan uangnya ke rekeningku" ujar namja dalam sambungan teleponnya.

"Sudah sesuai dengan yang kita sepakati" balas suara diseberang.

"Akan kupastikan jumlahnya benar, atau kau akan mati" ujar namja ini lagi sambil meutup ponsel hitamnya.

"Kyuhyun. Kau dari mana saja sih, Ini kan giliranmu menjaga café kelas kita" ujar seoranh yeoja menarik namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dari persembuyiannya ini.

"Jangan kau tarik Min Sungah, bajuku bisa kotor" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Makanya cepat datang. Kalau kau tak ada kelas kita bisa kalah dari café kelas sebelah yang ada si Kibum" lanjut Sungah.

"Rencana akan segera dijalankan tepat setelah pertunjukan ini selesai. Mungkin pemeran utamanya akan benar-benar mati dalam episode kali ini" ujar seorang namja berusia 30an ini.

"Selesaikan sesukamu" balas rekannya dalam sambungan teleponnya ini.

"Buat dia ketakutan karena anak yang dicintainya akan mati" lanjutnya.

"Ingat ciptakan chemistry yang baik antar pemain. Jangan terlalu takut salah kalian bisa improvisasi sendiri. Ingat Guys yang kalian perlukan adalah enjoy this Show" ujar Seowoo mengebu-gebu.

"Kelas 3-5 FIGHTING!" ujar para siswa dan siswi bersamaan.

"Wow kelasmu bersemangat sekali" ujar seorang namja tiba-tiba

"Hyukjae?" tanya Jong Woon.

"Ne aku Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku hanya mengantarkan pesanan salah satu temanmu. Kelas kami buka toko okonomiyaki. Padahal aku ingin melihat aktingmu" balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Jang Seowoo yang mana?" tanya Hyukjae pada para siswi 3-5.

"Ne, aku disini" balas Seowoo bersemangat.

"Total semuanya tiga ribu won. Kalau kau mau menambahkan tips sih tak masalah buatku" ujar Hyukjae lagi.

"Tak ada tips untukmu. Kelas kalian melakukan penipuan padahal yang tertulis di brosur Lee Sungmin kan, kenapa jadi kau" ujar Seowoo merasa tertipu.

"Sungmin untuk promosi makanya dia dihanya ada di stand untuk menarik perhatian dasar nunna pelit" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Padahal harusnya aku setidaknya bisa melihat namja tampan sebelum mulai pentas malah namja seperti ini" ujar Seowoo tak mau kalah.

"Maksudmu apa nunna yang tak pantas dibilang nunna" ejek Hyukjae yang menyindir tinggi badan Seowoo.

"YAK" teriak Seowoo.

"Kalian ribut sekali" ujar seorang yeoja datng tiba-tiba.

"Nunna" ujar Hyukjae kaget melihat tampilan Moon Geun Young saat ini.

"Young-ah dia menghinaku duluan" rengek Seowoo pada Geun Young.

"Cantik kan" ujar Hye ran lagi-lagi memperlihatkan bakat terpendamnya ini.

"Kau mirip putri nunna" balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Nunna yang biasa dia lihat memang sudah cantik, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar cantik.

"Neomu yeppeo" balas Seowoo melihat Geun Young dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalo dia memang pantas dibilang nunna" ejek Hyukjae lagi.

"Kurang ajar KAUU" teriak Seowoo sambil melempar naskah yang dipegang tepat pada muka malang Hyukjae.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil" ujar Jong Woon yang makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku pergi dulu disini ribut" lanjutnya.

"Yak 15 menit lagi semua dimulai" teriak Seowoo lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari wajah Kim Jong Woon merona merah seperti kepiting yang baru saja matang setelah direbus berjam-jam. Mungkin dia yang akan terkena demam panggung saat ini.

"Lighting ON, ACTION" ujar Seowoo dibalik layar.

Pertunjukan yang sudah dirancang beberapa minggu telah dimulai kali ini semua harus lancar seperti yang kelas 3-5 harapkan.

Alunan lagu A Whole New World mengalir indah bersama adegan pembukaan drama ini adegan pesta dansa oleh keluarga Capulet. Keluarga besar tempat Juliet tinggal.

Tampak dari kejauhan si berandalan Montague yang patah hati setelah ditinggal sang kekasih berkeliaran di sekitar rumah musuhnya Capulet. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik oleh alunan suara biola dan cello yang terdengar jelas dari pekarangan rumah mewah ini.

A Whole New Whole yang sedari tadi menghiasi panggung dan membuat penonton hanyut dalam lagu yang pernah menjadi soundtrack Disney ini tiba- tiba berganti. Digantikan lagu yang sedikit modern untuk background musik drama Romeo and Juliet ini. Love Story dari Taylor Swift mulai diputar para siswa dibelakang panggung.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and flashback starts

I'm standing there, on balcony in summer air

I see lights, see the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello, little did I know

That you were romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go

Adegan demi adegan pun dimulai dari pertemuan terlarang antara Romeo dan Juliet sampai mereka jatuh cinta ditampilkan apik oleh Jong Woon dan Geun Young. Walau terkadang sedikit terlihat raut gusar Geun Young yang masih demam panggung. Kadang Jong Woon harus mengalihkan perhatian Geun Young dengan selalu tersenyum padanya agar nervous tersebut hilang.

Bahkan terkadang tangan Jong Woon mengenggam kuat tangan Geun Young untuk memastikan semua berjalan lancar.

Sementara itu seseorang jauh dari panggung Nampak serius melihat dua insan itu. Tangannya mengenggam sesuatu. Sebuah senapan.

* * *

"Good Job guys" ujar Seowoo pada Geun Young yang break untuk adegan terakhirnya di drama ini. Adegan dimana dia harus tertidur didalam peti mati karena meminum racun untuk mengelabui keluarganya, agar dia dapat bersama Romeo.

"Ending yang biasa, aku malas" ujar Jong Woon yang juga sedang break menunggu pemeran lain.

"Kau ingin ending seperti apa?. Shim songsaenim melarangku mengubah cerita aslinya, Padahal aku ingin buat Romeo Juliet ini berakhir bahagia seperti The Princess Man nya Park Shi Hoo" ujar Seowoo panjang lebar.

"Pemeran pria di The Princess Man akhirnya buta kan, itu bukan ending yang baik. Sudahlah bagianku hampir sampai" ujar Jong Woon sambil lalu.

"Memang endingnya gimana. Aku gak perbah nonton?" tanya Geun Young polos.

"The Princess Man berakhir dengan sang raja mengira Moon Chae Woon eonni dan Park Shi Hoo oppa sudah meninggal. Mereka hidup tentram di pedesaan, tapi Park Shi Hoo buta karena perlakuan yang diterima selama ini dari ayah Moon Chae Woon. Dimana-mana Romeo and Juliet selalu berakhir tak bagus huff" ujar Seowoo

"Young-ah bagianmu" teriak siswi lainnya.

"Arra" ujar Geun Young sambil meninggalkan Seowoo.

Romeo yang baru mengetahui Juliet telah meninggal seperti orang gila. Ia tak percaya semua berjalan tak sesuai kehendaknya. Kekasih tercintanya mati.

"Untuk apa aku hidup kalau sudah tak ada disini" ujar Jong Woon sambil menusuk pisau ke arah jantungnya. Mati ya Romeo mati dalam kesedihannya.

Hanya sepersekian menit setelah Romeo mengakhiri hidupnya Juliet bangun dari tidur nya ini. Mendapati kekasihnya yang tak bernyawa lagi karena ulahnya. Tak ada jalan kecuali satu yaitu ikut ke alam lain bersamanya.

"Prook Prook PROOK" tepukan penonton menggema di ruang aula SMA Inha ini. Tampaknya kelas 3-5 berhasil menampilkan drama yang baik.

"It's Show Time" ujar namja yang berpakaian serba hitam ini.

* * *

"DOORR" terdengar suara peluru dihempaskan keatas

"DOOR" dan kearah lampu panggung. Lampu berwarna putih tadi jatuh dengan sempurna.

"PRAAAANG"

"KYAAAAAA" suara teriakan para penonton segera memenuhi ruangan menggantikan suara tepukan riuh tadi. Para penonton mencoba mencari pintu keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri, sebagaian bahkan terjatuh samapi terinjak saking berantakannya suasana aula ini.

"OMO" teriak Seowoo kaget. Kakinya tak sanggup bergerak melihat lampu panggung jatuh karena tembakan tadi.

"Seowoo lari" ujar Geun Young sambil berusaha menariknya, keadaan panggung juga tak kalah kalut saat ini.

"Aku takut" ujar Seowoo sambil bergetar, dia phobia suara keras seperti dentaman peluru saat ini.

"CEPAT KALIAN BERDUA LARI" ujar Jong Woon mencoba menarik Geun Young.

"Nunna ini urusanku" ujar Hyukjae yang baru datangsesaat sebelum peluru tadi dihempaskan. Dengan cepat dia membopong badan mungil Seowoo.

"Young-ah nunna cepat kau lindungi dia" ujarnya sambil mencari tempat yang aman.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Jong Woon panik.

"Aku bisa, ayo cepat pergi" balas Geun Young.

"Jadi ini anak presiden negeri Korea. Sangat cantik " ujar namja yang mengenakan pakain serba hitam ini. Kali ini topeng tampak menutupi wajahnya. Tampan senapan laras panjang menyertainya.

"Geun Young CEPAT LARI" teriak Jong Woon.

"Tapi" ujar Geun Young ragu.

"PABO YAK" teriak Jong Woon sambil medorong Geun Young keras.

"Aku hanya perlu dengan dia bukan denganmu" ujar namja bertopeng lagi.

"Aku yang harus kau lawan sekarang ahjussi" balas Jong Woon sambil berjalan mendekati namja bertpeng tadi.

"Sudah kubilang" teriak namja tadi sambil memukul tepat ke arah dada Yesung.

"Kau" balas Yesung sambil memukul namja ini.

Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain sampai pada.

"BUUUGH" namja tadi sukses memukul bagian perut Yesung yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh karena pisau sebelumnya.

"KAUU" teriak Yesung melihat namja tadi mendekat ke arah Geun Young yang tak jauh darinya. Sial Moon Geun Young tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Hey cantik, sampaikan salam pada kematianmu" ujar namja ini sambil menodongkan senapannya.

"KAU " teriak Yesung sambil berlari ke arah namja tadi

"DOOR" peluru panas berhasil menembus kulit punggung Yesung yang berlari ke arah Geun Young.

"Hyung?" tanya namja bertopeng ini kaget rekannya mendahului pekerjaannya.

"Kau terlalu lama. Cepat kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini" ujar namja lain yang juga bertopeng namun sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Sudah cukup apa yang kita lakukan hari ini" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sial baiklah" balas rekannya sambil melarika diri dari aula ini.

"JONG WOON" teriak Geun Young sambil mendekat ke arah Jong woon yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dan menjagamu selamanya"  
.

.

.

.

.

a/n: gimana gimanA hehehehe, nasib yeye gimana nih =.=. ada yg tau siapa pengkhianta di The Guardian ?. Gomawo for Read and review :D

dan jeongmal gomawo buat yg selalu ngingetin author buat lanjutin nih ff :D  
mian kalau banyak typo *bow

.

.

.

.

kim yemoon : IYA unyuk mah selalu yadoooooong

ChoHuiChan : udah ngeh belum chingu ^^ mian bikin pusing. Di chapter ini udah author jelasin

Yeye ma MGY gak ada hubungan darah. Tapi yeye tahuya mereka satu ayah

blue minra : oke ini lanjut arigatou, khamsa

: memang king super yadong :D sudah mudeng hubungan mereka berdua chingu. Thanks for read and review

Fckmeyesungkim: ini lanjut :D

Thanks you all yg fav ma follow story ma author *bow


	9. The Contract

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 8:

The Contract

"Don't hurt me again"

.

.

.

1-1 Class

"Flower Boys café shop kita sukses juga ternyata" ujar siswi yang memakai apron pink pada temannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan ideku bagus. Untung Kyuhyun mau ikut" balas siswi lainnya.

"Ya ya ya kau yang terbaik Min sungah" balas temannya lagi.

"Aku pesan Caffe late dan chocolate pancake" ujar seorang tamu memecah percakapan dua yeoja ini.

"Baik" balas Sungah cepat

"Lee Donghae oppa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar setelah melihat tamu cafénya ini.

"Ne" balas namja ini sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oh ya, ehmm Min Sungah" ujar Donghae ketika melihat id card yang tertulis di baju yeoja ini.

"Tolong kau bisa panggilkan Kyuhyun untukku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Nde, arra" balas Sungah cepat, pandangannya langsung mencari kemana temannya ini berada. Merasa tak menemukan Kyuhyun diantara yang lainnya. Ia beralih ke bagian belakang kelas , dapur ya pasti di dapur, Kyuhyun sangat malas untuk melayani para tamu.

"Arra, baiklah sepulang sekolah aku akan kesana" ujar Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan ponsel touchscreen hitamnya ini.

"YAK" ujar Sungah tiba-tiba tampaknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Nanti akan kusambung lagi" ujar Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya.

"Yak bisakah kau sedikit tahu privasi seseorang" lanjut kyuhyun yang kesal akan kelakuan teman satu kelasnya ini.

"Kau dicari, makanya aku memanggilmu. Dari tadi kucari kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disini, mencurigakan" balas Sungah kesal.

"Nugu ya?" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Donghae oppa" ujar Sungah masih kesal.

"Merepotkan saja" ujar Kyuhyun malas untuk keluar dengan kostumnya yang seperti ini.

"Kyu?" ujar Sungah tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" balas Kyu sedikit ketus.

"Apa kau punya pekerjaan selain sebagai pelajar SMA Inha?" tanya Sungah tiba-tiba.

* * *

"Maksudmu apa?" balas Kyu sedikit tak nyaman. Apa mungkin teman sekelasnya tahu pekerjaan lain yang digelutinya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Kau bukan host kan?" tanya Sungah to the point.

"Yak paboya. Kau pikir aku namja apaan" balas kyu benar-benar kesal.

"Siapa suruh tiap aku melihatmu selalu telpon diam-diam dan selalu diakhiri, Ya aku akan datang. Benar kau bukan namja bayaran?" ujar Sungah bertubi-tubi membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal padanya.

"ANNI" teriak Kyuhyun.

"DAEBAK!" teriak Donghae setelah melihat adiknya ini.

"Ada urusan apa mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Ini Flower boys café atau cosplay café?" ujar Donghae tak mengindahkan omongan Kyuhyun.

"Dua-duanya" balas Sungah sambil menyerahkan pesanan Donghae.

"Dan silahkan menikmati. Oh ya ini butler terbaik kami Cho Kyuhyun atau bisa anda panggil Sebastian Cho untuk hari ini" lanjut Sungah sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua diantara banyak pelanggan café yang terpana melihat dua namja tampan se Inha ini.

"Sebastian?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Sebastian Michael dari manga Black Butler. Imajinasi yeoja kelasku memang gila" balas Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Donghae.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tahu divisiku adalah divisi pusat segala informasi. Dan belakangan ini aku mendapat kabar tak baik tentangmu" balas Donghae to the point.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"PRAAANG" terdengar suara pecahan gelas dari arah ruangan yang dijadikan dapur saat ini. Sesaat suasana café berubah riuh dengan omongan para tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Biasa Sungah memecahkan gelas, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" balas siswa lainnya.

"Ishh yeoja satu itu" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Yeojachingumu memang sedikit unik ya" balas Donghae tersenyum.

"Mwo? Yeoja itu. Dia bahkan tak lebih dari ujung jari Ahra" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima ucapan Donghae.

"Bagaimana kabar Ahra nunna sekarang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAAA cepat cari tempat aman" ujar beberapa siswa berlarian di koridor kelas.

"CEPAT LARI" ujar siswa lainnya.

"ADA PENEMBAKAN DI AULA" ujar Seorang siswa masuk ke kelas 1-1 yang membuat pengunjung kalang kabut.

"Aula" ujar Donghae pelan.

"YESUNG HYUNG" teriak Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan.

_The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian __The Guardian The Guardian The Guardian_

"Telah terjadi kasus penembakan oleh orang tak dikenal di dalam area Inha Highschool. Sejauh ini tak ada korban jiwa namun beberapa terkena luka ringan dan seorang siswa mengalami luka yang cukup serius akibat tembakan peluru panas yang diduga ditembakan oleh dua pria tak dikenal ini. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif dari para pelaku. Sejauh ini polisi masih melakukan pencarian para pelaku yang diduga melarikan diri ke arah Incheon. Sekian laporan dari Park Ahri KBS Breaking news".

"Pelaku penembakan yang terjadi di Inha Highschool pada Sore ini pukul 16.00 KST diduga berjumlah dua orang. Motif dari penembakan ini belum diketahui secara pasti. Seorang siswa berinisial KJW yang menjadi korban penembakan sekarang telah berada di Seoul Center Hospital untuk dilakukan operasi pengangkatan peluru dari tubuhnya. Sekian laporan dari Ahn Juwon MBC News Zone.

"Benar-benar hal yang jarang terjadi" ujar Reporter Park Ahri pada teman satu timnya ini.

"Bagaimana bisa festival sekolah bisa berakhir dengan peristia seburuk ini" balas rekan lainnya.

* * *

Inha Highschool benar- benar kacau saat ini. Puluhan wartawan dan aparat berjaga di area sekolah. Anjing pelacak atau apapun itu semua dikerahkan mencari Sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan barang bukti. Seluruh siswa dipulangkan untuk keamanan mereka. Entah kapan mereka harus sekolah lagi.

Entah harus berapa hari para siswa terpaksa dirumahkan untuk menghilangkan rasa kekhawatiran dan trauma. Ujian akhir untuk kelas tiga hanya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Siswa yang tertembak bernama Kim Jong Woon kan. Apa kau sudah selidiki data tentang anak itu?" tanya Park Ahri lagi.

"Sekolah tak mau memberitahu banyak hal. Mereka beralasan Kim Jong Woon masih dibawah umur dan harus dilindungi. Makanya foto dan data-data kami tak bisa mendapatkan secara cepat" balas temannya ini.

"Tapi aku sempat bertanya. Kim Jong Woon itu ketua komite kedisplinan di SMA ini. Tak ada cacat untuknya, bahkan dia rangking 1 diangkatannya. Kau tahu ada yang mengganjal untuk ku bukan Kim Jong Woon nya. Namun siswi lain yang bersamanya. Ada rumor penjahat itu mengincar gadis itu. Tapi mereka malah salah sasaran menembak Jong Woon"

lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Apa ada yang special dari seorang siswi kelas 3 SMA?" tanya Ahri ragu.

"Pernah kah mendengar rumor Presiden kita saat ini sebelum menjabat untuk kedua kalinya sangat susah untuk ditemukan data keluarganya. Yang kita tahu dia dulu pernah bercerai dan menikah lagi sekarang ini dengan ibu Negara. Kita hanya tahu anak presiden itu Lee Seon Kyu. Itupun hanya anak bawaan dari pernikahan sekarang kan. Walaupun datanya sangat dilindungi Presiden kita masih memiliki putri lainnya. Dialah sasaran nyata kasus ini" balas rekannya panjang lebar.

* * *

Seoul Center Hospital

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" ujar Geun Young masih tak percaya apa yang dialaminya beberapa jam tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bajunya kotor berlumur darah. Tentu bukan darah miliknya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja nunna. Sebaiknya kau ikuti saran dokter. Kau juga terluka dan harus mendapat pengobatan" balas Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan Geun Young.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai operasi Jong Woon selesai" balas Geun Young yang saat ini sudah seperti orang gila menurut Hyukjae.

Dia hanya terdiam menatap ruang operasi. Terkadang mulutnya berucap sesuatu yang tak jelas. Yang Hyukjae bisa lakukan hanya berada disamping Geun Young.

Hyukjae tahu sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit Geun Young menangis tak henti-hentinya. Tangannya tak mau melepaskan tangan Yesung selama di ambulance. Dia satu-satunya yang berada didekat Yesung saat penembakan itu berlangsung, dia pasti mengalami trauma yang juga besar. Sejujurnya Hyukjae menyesal mengapa tak membantu Yesung. Namun dia juga punya tanggungan lain, Seowoo yang ditolongnya tadi sekarang sudah tertidur pulas disalah satu kamar pasien. Melihat keadaan seperti tadi wajar kalau gadis seperti dia shock.

"Eunhyuk kau dipanggil pihak kepolisian. Ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan padamu" ujar Leeteuk yang menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Hyung tolong hibur dia" ujar Eunhyuk meninggalkan Geun Young yang masih saja setia menatap ruang operasi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Agassi" ujar Leeteuk mengambil posisi disamping Geun Young.

"Anak gadisku hampir mati tadi, apa yang dilakukan sekolah ini bisa-bisanya tak tahu ada penonton yang membawa senapan. Bukannya sekolah ini salah satu yang terbaik di Seoul" ujar Moon Hyon Ri marah pada perwakilan pihak sekolah yang datang ke rumah sakit.

"Mianhe nyonya. Tapi kami juga tak tahu akan terjadi masalah seperti ini" balas perwakilan sekolah tadi menyesal.

"Ada keluarga dari Kim Jong Woon?" tanya polisi yang juga sudah dari tadi berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Aku mewakili keluarganya" balas Donghae cepat.

"Kau siswa SMA Inha juga kan?" tanya polisi tadi ragu.

"Ne. Jong Woon hyung yatim piatu sejak kecil pak. Saya juga bisa kan dianggap wakil keluarganya" balas Donghae lagi.

"Apa dia memiliki masalah dengan seseorang atau dia terlibat suatu jaringan illegal?" tanya Polisi ini lagi.

* * *

Pilihan yang tepat. Leeteuk memilih Donghae untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Polisi. Karena dia tahu Donghaelah yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lugas tanpa akan menyeret nama The Guardian dalam kasus ini.

"Anni Pak. Hyung tak pernah bermasalah dengan orang lain. Organisasi yang dia ikuti di sekolah hanya Komite Kedisplinan, hyung kami salah satu murid terbaik di inha" balas Donghae.

"Jinjja?" tanya polisi tadi masih ragu.

"Benar. Jong Woon rangking 1 di angkatan kelas 3" balas perwakilan dari Inha mengamini perkataan Donghae.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Moon Geun Young yang berada disana?" tanya polisi itu lagi sambil melihat ke arah Geun Young yang sudah seperti orang gila.

"Uri Young-ah anak yang baik. Dia tak ernah berurusan dengan hal criminal" balas Moon HyonRi masih kesal dengan pertanyaan para polisi ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan lebih tahu setelah Kim Jong Woon sadarkan diri. Atas bantuan kalian kami ucapkan terima kasih" ujar polisi bermarga Yang ini undur diri.

* * *

Guardian base camp 10.00 PM

"Sebenarnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghukum kau Cho Kyuhyun" ujar namja dengan badan kurus ini.

"Tapi mulai saat ini sampai bulan depan kau harus meninggalkan semua fasilitas yang diberikan padamu dari Guardian atas semua perbuatanmu saat ini. Kau dinon aktifkan selama 1 bulan, terserah kau mau kemana untuk tempat tinggal ataupun makan. Kau tahu kau melanggar pasal 11 A" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hyung bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan" sanggah namja berbaju pink ini. Lee Sungmin.

"Apa ada pembelaan darimu Kyuhyun?" tanya Kim Heechul mengambil alih posisi Leeteuk sementara ini.

"Anni aku memang bersalah aku pantas menerima semua ini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan.

"Penembakan kali ini juga bisa jadi gara-gara kau" balas Heechul kesal.

"Hyung jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau tahu dia mengotori nama The Guardian karena ulahnya. Dia menjual jasanya untuk para Yakuza Jepang. Memangnya kau pikir The Guardian adalah para pembunuh bayaran murahan. KAU TAK MENGHARGAI PEKERJAANMU" teriak Heechul benar-benar marah.

"Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan hyung" ujar Sungmin lagi – lagi membela dongsaeng tersayangnya ini.

"Dengan Kyuhyun menjual jasanya sebebas itu, nama The Guardian bukan hanya tercoreng tapi juga bocor dikalangan luar. Mana ada anak SMA yang sudah punya kemampuan membunuh seperti professional" lanjut Heechul.

"APA GAJIMU BENAR-BENAR TAK CUKUP" teriak Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Tak ada sama sekali pembelaan darinya ataupun penyesalan.

* * *

Seoul Center Hospital

"KYAAA ini jam berapa" teriak seorang yeoja dengan baju rumah sakit yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jam setengah 12 malam hoaaam" balas namja disebelahnya malas. Tampak ia sangat mengantuk saat ini dan bajunya, OMO sangat berantakan. Benar – benar parah.

"Kenapa ada kau disini, benar-benar menyebalkan" ujar si yeoja malas untuk berurusan dengan namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"Keluargamu satupun belum ada yang datang Seowoo nunna, makanya aku yang menjagamu harusnya kau berterima kasih bukan malas seperti itu" balas Hyukjae menjelaskan.

"Ne Gomawo" ujar Seowoo singkat, sejenak dia terdiam memandangi seluruh isi kamar pasien ini.

"Youngie mana?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja kok, tadi dia masih menunggu operasi hyung" balas Hyukjae sambil memberikan segelas air minum pada nunna ini.

"Pasti berat" ujar Seowoo singkat

"Ne, oh ya kedua orangtuamu kemana sih anaknya sakit tak ada yang datang" ujar Hyukjae merasa ada yang aneh.

"Mereka ada di Jepang malah lebih baik kalau mereka tak tahu keadaanku daripada nanti mereka khawatir" ujar Seowoo pelan.

"Yeoja yang aneh" balas Hyukjae.

"Yak hari ini episode terakhir BIG. Ah aku melewatkannya" umpat Seowoo yang baru sadar jam tayang BIG sudah lewat.

"Kau ini benar – benar aneh, tadi di sekolah sudah panik seperti orang gila, sekarang malah pikiranmu di drama" balas

Hyukjae sedikit kesal.

"Aku butuh pengalihan trauma" balas Seowoo pelan, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Kau hanya menderita luka ringan, hanya lecet-lecet saja. Geun Young nunna yang melihat langsung kejadian penembakan tak sampai dirawat sepertimu ini" ujar Hyukjae sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi lebih baik kau diam" balas Seowoo kesal.

"Aku hanya bicara menurutku saja. Para namja tak suka yeoja yang ingin menarik perhatian dengan caramu yang pura-pura lemah itu" balas Hyukjae yang kali ini benar- benar melukai Seowoo.

"Aku pergi dulu" balas Hyukjae membelakangi Seowoo.

"Tunggu maksudmu aku hanya cari perhatian dengan pura-pura shock seperti sore tadi" ujar Seowoo tak terima.

"Menurutku iya" ujar Hyukjae jujur.

"Sebenarnya aku malas tapi aku juga gak mau kau remehkan seperti ini" balas Seowoo tak terima.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Seowoo beranjak keatas baju pasiennya ini melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya ini memang agak susah karena infus di tangan kirinya masih terpasang.

* * *

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan nunna" balas Hyukjae kaget karena ulah Seowoo. Wajahnya kini memerah karena malu. Walau sudah puluhan kali bahkan ratusan kali dia lihat para yeoja naked di video – video yadong miliknya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung yeoja membuka bajunya.

"Tak perlu kau buka pun aku tahu berapa ukurannya" lanjut Hyukjae. Dasar yadong tingkat dewa.

"Lihatlah" balas Seowoo singkat.

"Omo" ujar Hyukjae kaget. Bekas luka bakar memanjang dari atas bahu kiri Seowoo sampai mendekati dada kirinya. Luka bakar yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Seowoo yang putih. Luka bakar yang tak mungkin dihilangkan selamanya.

"Kau suda tahu kan sekarang" ujar Seowoo sambil menutup kembali bagian atas pakaiannya.

"Saat aku 11 tahun aku melewati sekelompok namja yang bermain petasan. Dan tak sengaja seorang namja melempar petasan ke arahku. Kadang aku pikir apa ada namja yang mau melihat calon istrinya dengan luka bakar sebesar ini. Pasti sangat jelek saat memakai gaun pernikahan, karena itu juga aku terlalu takut suara dentuman yang keras" lanjutnya sedikit sedih. Tak seperti Seowoo yang biasanya terlihat ceria.

"Mian" hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Hyukjae. Merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Menurutku kau akan tetap tampak cantik dalam gaun pernikahan" ujar Hyukjae tanpa sadar dan saat ini bisa dilihat kedua insan ini bersemu merah.

"Bekas luka dapat disembunyikan maksudku" ujar hyukjae salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya banyak luka" lanjutnya tiba-tiba sambil membuka kausnya ini.

"Ini gara-gara digigit kucing Heecul hyung"

"Ini gara-gara terlalu lama latihan"

"Ini karena jatuh"

"Ini gara-gara ditendang Donghae"

Hyukjae malah dengan bodohnya menjelaskan satu persatu bekas luka di tubuhnya yang lumayan terbentuk terutama dibagian perutnya yang ternyata ber abs itu. Sangat mengherankan badan sekurus itu ternyata dalamnya ya kalian tahu sendiri. Wajah Seowoo yang sempat merona tadi sekarang lebih merah lagi. Entah malu atau senang. Mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu dia datang ke pertandingan taekwondo Cuma untuk melihat abs Siwon. Benar – benar pasangan yadong. Harusnya melihat namja bertelanjang dada kedua tangannya refleks menutup mata, namun beda dengan Seowoo.

"OMO" ujar seorang yeoja tiba-tiba.

"OPPA EONNI BISA – BISANYA KALIAN YADONG DI RUMAH SAKIT" teriak yeoja ini.

"ANNNIIIIIIII" teriak keduanya.

"Yak pabo" ujar Seowoo sambil melempar selimut ke tubuh topless Hyukjae.

* * *

"Ini dimana?" ujar seorang yeoja masih mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya pada lampu rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang terlalu terang ini.

"Kau pingsan sejam yang lalu Youngie" balas yeoja yang masih bisa dibilang cantik walau usianya makin menua.

"Eomma" balas gadis ini hampir sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku harus pergi eomma" lanjut Geun Young sambil memaksakan diri beranjak dari kasurnya ini.

"Andwe. Kau harus tetap istirahat" ujar sang eomma setengah berteriak.

"Tapi Jong Woon" balas Geum Young sedikit bergetar.

"Dia sudah ditangani dokter, kau tak perlu khawatir dia baik-baik saja" balas Geun Young eomma mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi dia terluka gara-gara aku eomma. Aku yang slah" lanjut Geun Young tetap berontak.

"Bukan kau yang salah. SALAHNYA SENDIRI DIA MELINDUNGIMU INI BUKAN SALAHMU" teriak Hyonri mulai tak sabar.

"Eomma bisa-bisanya berkata sekejam itu. Apa eomma tahu siapa dia" balas Geun Young tak terima.

"Apapun dia, dia tak sepenting dirimu. KAU ANAKKU SATU-SATUNYA YOUNGIE" ujar Hyonri sambil terisak, air matanya pecah.

"Kalau terjadi hal buruk padamu bagaimana aku bisa hidup Geun Young" lanjutnya.

"Eomma mianhe eomma" balas Geun Young ikut menangis tak tahan melihat ibunya sedih.

"Ayo kita pindah Geun Young. Kita pindah kemanapun kau mau" ujar Hyonri tiba-tiba.

"Shireo, aku gak bisa kabur seperti ini eomma" balas Geun Young.

"Kau tahu penjahat-penjahat tadi itu mengejarmu bukan namja itu. Kau sasarannya" lanjut HyonRi cemas.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua ini HyonRi" ujar sesosok namja memecah pertengkaran anak dan ibu ini.

"APPA"

* * *

"Baru kali ini aku lihat dua orang yadong disatukan jadi satu" ujar seorang yeoja sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus roti dar dalam tasnya.

"Makanlah eonni" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan roti dengan krim Vanilla pada Seowoo.

"Sungah semuanya tak seperti yang terlihat" balas Seowoo bingung menjelaskan dari mana.

"Bajumu berantakan dan dia topless. Benar- benar mencurigakan. Apa yang harus aku bilang pada paman"balasnya sambil memakan roti miliknya.

"Benar kata nunna, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya" ujar Hyukjae selesai dari kamar mandi merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dia siapa sih sepertinya aku pernah lihat?" tanya Hyukjae pada Seowoo yang masih kesal padanya.

"Min Sungah imnida, aku kelas 1-1 oppa sekelas sama Kyuhyun. Dan aku adik sepupu Seowoo eonni. Ayahnya adik ibuku" balas Sungah ramah.

"Oww makanya aku familiar melihat wajahmu" balas Hyukjae baru sadar.

"Jadi bagaimana harus aku laporkan pada paman?" tanya Sungah mencoba menggoda keduanya.

"ANNI" teriak Seowoo keras.

"Pertengkaran dua saudara" gumam Hyukjae beranjak meninggalkan dua yeoja ini mencoba mencari udara segar diluar.

"DI LUAR BANYAK WARTAWAN" Teriak Hyukjae kembali ke kamar Seowoo.

"Benarkah? Mana?" ujar Sungah berlari ke depan kamar.

"Aku ingin lihat" balas Seowoo.

"Tetap di tempat tidur" ujar Hyukjae dan sungah beriringan yang membuat Seowoo sebal karena keduanya.

* * *

Geun young room

"APPA" teriak Geun Young setelah melihat sosok yang muncul dihadapannya ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia bersamaku HyonRi" ujar Lee sooman tegas.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang melahirkannya dan aku yang mendapat hak asuhnya. Kenapa kau mau mengambilnya sekarang" balas HyonRi tak puas.

"Presiden para wartawan sudah berada di depan kamar rumah sakit" ujar seseorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar.

"Baiklah akan kita adakan Konferensi pers segera" ujar Sooman melangkahkan kakinya keluar dar kamar anak gadisnya ini.

"Nyalakan tv pasti ada beritanya" ujar Seowoo pada dua temannya ini.

"Baiklah" ujar Hyukjae yang sebenarnya juga penasaran apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Konferensi Pers oleh Presiden Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan kurang dari 10 menit lagi di Seoul Center Hospital Hall untuk menanggapi tentang kasus penembakan yang terjadi sore tadi di Inha Highschool. Dari penelusuran yang kami dapatkan salah satu dari korban luka adalah kerabat dari Presiden Lee Sooman. Kabarnya hal ini akan dijelaskan kebenarannya juga dalam konferensi pers kali ini. Sekian laporan dari Park Ahri KBS Breaking news".

"Di sekolah kita ada kerabatnya presiden. Nugu ya?" tanya Sungah penasaran.

"Kau tahu siapa dia eonni?" tanyanya makin penasaran.

"Mollayo" jawab Seowoo singkat namun matanya berkata lain. Hal yang dia khawatirkan selama ini akan terjadi. Identitas Geun Young akan terungkap. Seowoo tahu hal ini sejak dia satu SMP dengan Geun Young. Dia tak mempermasalahkan apapun status Geun Young.

"Tenanglah" ujar Hyukjae seakan tahu alasan kekhawatiran Seowoo.

"Yak dimulai" ujar Sungah antusias.

* * *

"Selamat malam , Saya Lee Sooman mungkin kurang pantas melakukan Konferensi Pers di dini hari seperti ini. Tapi saya harap masyarakat dapat memakluminya. Penembakan yang terjadi sore hari, akan kami jamin penembakan pertama dan terakhir yang terjadi di lingkungan pendidikan Korea. Saat ini polisi telah menemukan titik terang dari pelaku penembakan. Tentang siswa yang tertembak peluru saat ini dalam kondisi baik setelah mendapatkan operasi pengambilan peluru dari tubuhnya. Sebagai presiden saya turut menyesal atas terjadinya kasus ini" ujar Lee Sooman sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Maaf Pak Presiden apa benar salah satu korban adalah kerabat anda?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan id card PERS.

"Kabarnya anak perempuan anda dari pernikahan sebelumnya yang menjadi korba penyerangan?" tanya namja kini.

"Bukankah ini hanya dendam pribadi kepada anda yang membuat para siswa ikut terlibat" sanggah wartawan lainnya.

"Saya berdiri dihadapan anda semua bukan hanya sebagai presiden. Saya berdiri didepan anda sebagai seorang ayah yang khawatir akan putri nasib putri kandungnya yang juga menjadi korban penyerangan. Tidak mungkin saya menginginkan kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Mungkin sedikit egois tapi bagaimana perasaan anda kalau putri anda yang telah dibesarkan dari kecil hampir terbunuh. Salah satu korban memang anak saya Lee sooman dari pernikahan sebelumnya, dia hanya gadis kelas 3 SMA biasa. Atas perhatian para hadirin saya ucapkan terima kasih" ujar Sooman sambil meningglkan lokasi konferensi pers ini.

* * *

"Presiden Lee" teriak beberapa wartwan kecewa.

"Geun Young eonni kah?" tanya Sungah baru sadar siapa yang membuatnya penasaran dari tadi.

"Nde. Akan datang masalah besar" ujar Seowoo lemah.

"Geun Young nunna masih disini bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Wartawan pasti sudah tahu lewat me2day atau cyworld youngie eonni" lanjut sungah sedikit panik.

"Aku keluar memastikan keadaan" balas Hyukjae.

"Aku ikut oppa" ujar sungah mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin melihat Jong Woon sebelum pergi dari sini" ujar Geun young kesal karena harus segera meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum melihat Jong Woon. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan jong Woon sebenarnya dari matanya sendiri.

"Cepatlah Agassi wartawan sudah berhasil dialihkan. Kita lewat pintu belakang" balas namja dengan pakaian serba hitam tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu untuk apa aku percaya padamu" balas Geun Young masih tak terima.

"Kalau aku apa kau bisa percaya?" tanya seorang namja menghentikan protes Geun Young.

"KAU" ujarnya masih tak percaya.

* * *

"Oppa kamar eonni ada di sebelah barat rumah sakit ini" ujar Sungah membenarkan arah Hyukjae.

"Kita akan lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit Sungah" balas Hyukjae singkat.

"Sial kenapa ada beberapa wartawan aku pikir mereka sudah sepenuhnya dialihkan" umpat Hyukjae.

"Liat ada gadis yang keluar" ujar beberapa orang dengan cocard berwarna warni dan kesamaan di cocard mereka yaitu PERS.

"Anak Presiden Lee itu dia cepat ambil fotonya"

"Moon Geun Young-ssi" teriak beberapa wartawan sambil merubungi Geun young seolah Geun Young seseorang yang patut dikejar.

"Sial kita telat" umpat Hyukjae lagi –lagi.

* * *

"Kalian bisa minggir gak sih. Apa ini tontonan buat kalian" teriak seorang namja sambil menarik Geun Young dalam pelukannya.

"Apa hubungan anda dengan putri Presiden Lee?" tanya seorang namja dengan id card Sbs News.

"APA ADA MASALAH DENGANMU?" teriak namja tadi sambil menarik Geun Young menghindar dari serbuan wartawan masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah miliknya.

"Sial siapa namja tadi" umpat seorang wartwan.

"Apa dia namja chingu putri presiden. Wah akan ada berita hangat lainnya. Kim-ssi kau ambil gambar namja tadi dengan jelas kan" ujar namja lainnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar sungah tak percaya.

"Sungah gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit khawatir.

"Oppa aku pulang duluan" balas sungah lemas.

* * *

Seoul Center Hospital 9 AM

Terlihat seorang namja tidur diatas kasur rumah sakit berwarna biru safir ini. Matanya menerawang entah memikirkan apa.

"Kau sudah sadar Kim Jong Woon?" tanya perawat bermarga Yang ini.

"Saudaramu akan kuberitahu secepatnya" balasnya lagi.

"Tunggu" ujar Jong Woon lemah.

"Perlu sesuatu kah?" tanya yeoja ini.

"Apa dia selamat?" tanya Jong Woon pelan.

"Yang kau maksud gadis yang anak Presiden Lee itu. Dia selamat dan sudah pulang. Awalnya aku pikir dia yeojachingumu, dia sangat khawatir sampai pingsan menunggu operasimu" balasnya.

"Tapi" ujar perawat tadi tertahan.

"Tapi ternyata bukan ya. Ku dengar dia dijemput pulang namja chingunya. Benar- benar tampan" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hyung hyung. Yesung bangun" teriak Hyukjae.

"Benarkah? Aku cepat kita kesana" ujar Leeteuk gembira.

"Tapi?" ujar Hyukjae terhenti.

"Tapi apa Hyuk cepat katakan" balas Donghae tak sabar.

"Dia tak ingin ditemui siapapun" balas Hyukjae dengan raut kecewa.

"Apa dia marah" ujar Donghae tak kalah kecewa.

"Suster kau tahu dimana ponselku?" tanya Jong Woon masih dengan keadaan lemah.

"Ini" balas suster tadi sambil mengambil ponsel touchscreen milik Yesung.

"Kalau ada perlu kau bisa memanggilku lagi" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan Yesung.

Sejenak Yesung melihat ponselnya tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya sedikit lecet tapi masih bisa digunakan. Dengan cepat dia membuka baterai ponselnya.

Terselip sim card lain didalam ponselnya ini. Dengan cepat dia mengganti sim cardnya ini menjadi sim card lain yang dia cari tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Ponsel langsung pada posisi ON.

* * *

"Masukan Password"

"9569648" langsung ditekannya.

Dan Kunci pun berhasil dibukanya. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada panggilan tak terjawab . 10 panggilan tak terjawab. Nomor tanpa nama kontak. Dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung ditekan option call.

"Yeobseo" ujar Yesung mendahului.

"Yak Yeobseo kau bangun juga dongsaengku" balas suara di seberang.

"Kenapa hyung menelponku?" tanya Yesung malas.

"Aku kan ingin tahu keadaan sepupu jauhku ini" balas namja tadi.

"Kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh ini" balas Yesung.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan apakah peluruku terlalu dalam mengenaimu" lanjutnya.

"Junki hyung" balas Yesung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau melanggar perjanjian kita. Apa kau sudah benar-benar berkhianat pada kami dan melindungi gadis itu" lanjut Lee Junki.

"Aku hanya membuat rencana lain" balas Yesung.

"Aku harap kau tetap bersama kami. Ingat keluargamu mati dibantai pihak Korea Selatan, adikmu jongjin juga buta karena mereka" lanjut Junki terdengar marah.

"Aku selamanya setia bersama kalian".

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kepercayaanku sangat rapuh dimatamu, namun kuharap cintaku punya pondasi yang lebih kuat dari padanya".

a/n: aku ketik kilat sampai belum mandi hehehe. Ketahuan kan sekarang juga :D. wah ada couple baru lho Seowoo-Hyukjae. Seowoo itu bukan Oc kalo ada yang belum tahu dia adik tiri MGY eonni di Cinderella sister ma di tamra the island.


	10. You are Mine

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 9:

.

You are Mine

.

"Love is born not making"

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau tetap bersama kami. Ingat keluargamu mati dibantai pihak Korea Selatan, adikmu jongjin juga buta karena mereka" lanjut Junki terdengar marah.

"Aku selamanya setia bersama kalian"

"Kupegang janjimu Kim Jong Woon" ujar suara diseberang lantang.

"Namun ada satu hal yang ingin kuminta dari kalian" balas Yesung, mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Apa?" balasnya cepat.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu"

"Jangan libatkan Moon geun Young lagi" lanjut Yesung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Waeyo?"

"Biasanya kau tidak terlalu tertarik dengan para yeoja. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Junki penasaran.

"Aku tak suka cara hyung dan Zhoumi yang melibatkan yeoja dalam pertikaian kita. Bukankah awal kita membentuk tim ini sudah ada alasan kuat untuk tidak melibatkan yeoja dan anak-anak" balas Yesung mendetail.

"Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia anak Presiden Korea Selatan"

"Hyung yeoja tetaplah yeoja. Kau lupa perjanjian kita" ujar Yesung marah.

"Yeoja atau dongsaeng atau orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Junki.

* * *

"Bukankah kau masuk dalam tim ini sudah setuju untuk menghilangkan segala hubungan darah dengan pihak Korea Selatan. Apa kau lupa itu semua?" lanjutnya.

"Ibumu adalah orang Korea Utara, bibi dan pamanmu yang membesarkanmu juga dari pihak Korea Utara. Pamanmu adalah korban kekejaman Korea Selatan. Kau lupa saat desa kita dibumihanguskan korea Selatan. Kau lupa berapa puluh anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya, berapa ibu yang kehilangan suami dan putra kesayangan mereka".

"Aku ingat semua hyung. Mianhe" ujar Yesung.

"Tapi aku hanya punya satu permintaan jangan libatkan dia lagi. Kau tahu rencana kemarin sudah sangat melenceng dari yang kita sepakati" lanjut Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku tak akan menyentuh yeoja itu bahkan sehelai rambutnya pun" ujar Junki sambil menutup sambungan telepon keduanya.

"HYUNGGG" Teriak dua orang namja yang datang tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Arggh sakit pabo. Lepaskan aku bisa mati gara-gara kalian" balas Yesung kasar, memang khasnya.

"Kau sudah bangun dongsaeng" ujar Leeteuk dibelakang couple Eunhae ini.

* * *

"Nde hyung. Lihat aku baik-baik saja kok" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau akan mati hyung" ujar Eunhyuk

"Dasar monyet bodoh, peluru sekecil itu tak akan mamu membunuhku".

* * *

"Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian penembakan" ujar Geun Young berulang kali namun tak digubris oleh pengawal barunya itu.

"Ya arraseo" ujar pengawal barunya sambil memainkan PSP favoritnya.

"Aku bosan terkurung ditempat ini" balas Geun young kini dengan suara meninggi.

"So?" tanya Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

"Bastard" umpat Geun young.

"Aku memang bajingan" ujar Kyuhyun masih setia pada PSP tercintanya ini.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Geun Young kini.

"Anni, Inha diliburkan seminggu masa kau lupa. Dasar pabo" balas Kyuhyun ketus mirip dengan seseorang yang lama tak ditemuinya ini.

"OPPA" teriak seorang yeoja mengagetkan Geun Young.

"Kapan oppa datang?" tanyanya dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu" balas Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Oppa mau minum apa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada suara manja khasnya.

"Kalau ada, aku minta orange juice" balasnya singkat.

"OKE"

"Ahjumma. Tamu yang disini kenapa belum diberi minum sih" lanjutnya.

"Sunny-ah, Kang Ahjumma sedang pergi, biar aku yang buatkan" ujar Geun Young.

"Nde Gomawo eonni" balasnya manja.

Ya sudah tiga hari ini Geun Young tinggal di rumah sang ayah bersama ibu dan adik tirinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah satu-satunya tempat yang dianggap paling aman untuk saat ini. Dan tiga hari ini Geun Young harus sabar terpenjara di dalam rumah super mewah milik Presiden Korea Selatan ini bersama Kyuhyun yang 14 jam penuh selalu bersamanya tiap hari. Juga adik tirinya yang bisa dibilang ramah walau manjanya yang luar biasa ini.

"Oppa, kau beneran pacaran dengan eonni?" tanya Sunny penasaran.

"Menurutmu? Ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Oppa aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau tahu sekarang kau jadi bahan pembicaraan di social media loh. Mereka bilang kau The Princess boyfriend"

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Issh Oppa benar-benar menyebalkan" ujar Sunny sambil duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya Seon Kyu, ada yang mau kutanyakan" ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan permainnya di PSP.

"APA?" teriak Sunny penuh antusias.

"Seon Kyu, kau tak iri melihat Geun young?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Iri? , buat apa coba. Oh ya Oppa jangan panggil aku Seon Kyu. Panggil aku Sunny, S-U-N-N-Y" ujar Sunny sambil mengeja namanya.

"Nde. Waeyo? Tanya Kyuhyun kini.

"Eonni kan anak kandung Appa. Jadi wajar appa lebih perhatian ke eonni, lagipula kudengar appa sangat susah bertemu eonni sebelumnya, buat apa coba aku iri" balas Sunny mencoba bertindak dewasa.

"Kau lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Mungkin Sungmin akan mempertimbangkanmu menjadi yeojachingunya. Kau yang dulu sangat kekanak-kanakan" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengambil ponsel touchscreennya.

"Jinjja? Makanya oppa kau harus banyak memberitahunya sisi baik ku pada sungmin oppa" balas Sunny sambil tersenyum.

"Kalain berdua membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Geun Young sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga buah gelas orange juice.

"Bukan hal yang penting kok eonniyang" ujar Sunny manja.

"Nde" balas Kyuhyun mengamini.

"Eonni, eonni. Tadi di sekolah aku diberi hadiah dari para fanboyku" ujar Sunny bangga.

"Jinjja yo? Chukkae Dongsaeng" balas Geun Young ramah.

"Tapi eonni" ujar sunny tertahan.

"Waeyo?" balas Geun Young.

"Aku gak suka kura-kura" balas sunny.

"Kura-kura itu lambat, kerjaannya hanya makan dan makan. Kalau kutolak takutnya dia marah, sekarang mau ditaruh dimana coba. Appa pasti memarahiku" lanjutnya.

"Boleh untukku?" tanya Geun Young.

"Kalau eonni mau" lanjut Sunny.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Geun young.

"Haeng dari kata haengbok. Bagus kan" jawab Sunny.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan Haeng, aku ingin beli akuarium baru untuknya" lanjutnya.

"Sunny-ah kau mau kuajak pergi?" tanya Geun Young sambil tersenyum mulai terbersit ide untuk keluar dari penjara ini.

"Aku mau" balas Sunny.

"Kyu kau dengar kan, kedua putri Lee Sooman-ssi ini ingin pergi sebentar menghirup udara bebas, kau mau mengantarkanku?" tanya Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Sayangnya mobilku ditahan The Guardian. Kau lupa nunna" balas Kyuhyun sambil meminum orange juicenya ini.

"Mobilku kosong kok" ujar Sunny tiba-tiba. SKAK MAT.

* * *

"The Princess boyfriend, Princess man, Princess namjachingu" ujar seorang yeoja sambil memakan apel yang baru saja dikupasnya.

"Eonni, itu apelnya Jong Woon hyung, kenapa kau makan" balas yeoja disebelahnya sedikit malu.

"Nunnamu memang tak punya malu" balas namja lain yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mianhe" balas yeoja yang lebih muda ini.

"Gwaenchana" ujar Jong Woon pelan.

"Seowoo kenapa kau belum pulang. Anak-anak kelas kita sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu" lanjut Jong Woon.

"Teman datang berkunjung malah kau marahi. Aku sebenarnya juga malas berlama-lama disini. Aku hanya menunggu bis ke Insandong yang baru datang sejam lagi. Aku lihat di me2day katanya ada keterlambatan untuk bis kota. Daripada menunggu di halte yang panas lebih baik disini kan" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Terserah kaulah. Aku ingin tidur, kalian jangan berisik lagi" balas Jong Woon mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Nde Arraseo" balas Seowoo masih setia menatap komputer tabletnya ini.

"Eonni kau lihat apa sih?" balas sungah sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Trending topic" balas Seowoo juga pelan.

"Kyuhyun kah?" tanya eunhyuk mencoba mendekat ke arah dua yeoja ini.

Terlihat jelas banyak sekali comment ataupun pencarian tentang The Princess boyfriend yang notabenenya adalah Kyuhyun bahkan untuk kalangan remaja The Princess boyfriend lebih membuat mereka penasaran daripada kasus penembakannya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mendekat ke arah tiga orang ini.

"Wajahku kurang tampan di foto ini" ujarnya pelan

"YAK" teriak Seowoo kaget yang langsung dibungkam Sungah dengan kedua tangannya. Takut akan mengagetkan Yesung yang tertidur.

"Kyu kau datang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nde Monkey. Aku bawa dua tamu malah" lanjutnya.

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar Sunny ceria.

"Annyeong" balas Eunhyuk juga sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Sungah dan Seowoo hanya bingung, tak tahu siapa yang datang. Sampai saat Geun Young masuk sambil membawa kotak berwarna biru muda.

"Youngie" ujar Seowoo sambil berlari memeluk sahabatnya ini. Sudah 3 hari mereka tak bersama.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Seowoo khawatir.

"Nde Gwaechanayo" ujar Geun young sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu?" tanya Sungah perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyu ketus.

"Lama tak melihatmu. Akhir - akhir ini aku cuma melihatmu di sosial media. Sehatkah?" balas Sungah sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku artis. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan" ujar Kyu sambil membalikan badannya ke arah Yesung. Sekilas terlihat semburat merah di pipi Evil magnae ini.

"Oppa ayo ajak aku keliling rumah sakit ini" ujar Sunny sambil meraih lengan kiri Kyuhyun manja.

"Baiklah, kajja" balas Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun sengaja merapatkan tangan kanan Sunny pada lengan kirinya.

Kali ini Sungah hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Cemburu?" tanya Seowoo sesaat setelah double Kyu tadi pergi.

"EONNI" teriak Sungah sebal.

"Kalian kenal dari SMP kan. Kalau aku jadi kau pasti cemburu, kau memalukan dongsaeng. Satu kelasmu saja tahu kau suka Kyuhyun" lanjut Seowoo.

"Eonni aku pergi ke kantin rumah sakit sebentar" balas sungah mencoba melarikan diri dari ocehan sepupunya ini.

"Kau benar-benar nappeun yeoja. Dongsaengmu jadi patah semangat gara-gara ucapanmu nunna" balas Eunhyuk.

"Aku menyemangatinya tahu" balas Seowoo.

"Kau belum pernah mencintai orang sih" balas Eunhyuk.

"Aku menicntai namja kok. Ada Heechul, Jungsoo, Hangeng, Siwon dan Kibum" ujar Seowoo mantap.

"Itu bukan cinta tapi ngefans" balas Eunhyuk.

"Terserahlah" balas Seowoo mengalah.

"Lagipula hari ini Sunny terlihat lebih cantik. Mana hotpants nya tadi memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang, mana mungkin Kyuhyun menolaknya" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Tenang Kyuhyun gak seyadong kau" balas Seowoo.

"KALIAN BISA TENANG SEBENTAR" teriak Yesung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Annyeong" ujar Geun young pelan.

"Kau" balas Yesung.

"Baiklah kami mengerti. Hyukjae kajja" ujar Seowoo menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari Yemoon couple ini.

* * *

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Geun Young sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Yesung.

"Kau bisa lihat kan" balas Yesung ketus.

"Bagaimana The Princess boyfriendmu?" tanya Yesung t o the point.

"Issh percuma aku mengkhawatirkanmu" balas Geun young sambil menaruh kotak biru yang dibawanya ke meja pasien.

"Oleh-oleh untukku?" tanya Yesung yang mungkin bisa dibilang kegeeran.

"Anni, ini kura-kura milikku, Sunny yang memberikannya" balas Geun Young.

"Kau tahu kan aturan di rumah sakit kelinci bodoh. Dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan" ujar yesung sambil mencoba menaikkan posisi tempat tidurnya senyaman mungkin.

"Arraseo, tapi aku kasihan kalau harus meninggalkannya di mobil" balas Geun Young.

"Boleh aku lihat" ujar Yesung. Sangat jarang Yesung tertarik dengan hal-hal sepele ini.

"Haeng ayo keluar, kajja" ujar Geun Young mengambil Haeng dari dalam tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Namanya Haeng?" tanya Yesung, terlihat jelas raut wajah nya merah seakan menahan tawa.

"Nde Haeng dari Haengbok" balas Geun Young sambil memangku kura-kura kecil ini.

"Pwahhahahahhahhahaha" tawa Yesung memecah kesunyian kamar pasien ini.

"Jangan tertawa" balas Geun Young malu.

"Pinjam sebentar" ujar Yesung sambil mengambil Haeng dari tangan Geun Young.

"Kau sangat kecil, apa mampu kau melindungi putri ini seperti The Princess boyfriend. Kalau kau bisa akan kuhadiahi kau sebuah nama" ujar Yesung pada Haeng.

Tiba- tiba kepala Haeng turun ke bawah seperti mengangguk.

"Kau pintar" balas Yesung.

"Mulai hari ini namamu Ddangkoma. Arraseo ddangko?" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, dari tadi mata Geun Young hanya fokus padanya. Entah kenapa wajah Geun Young mulai memerah melihat Yesung tertawa karena Ddangkoma.

"Anak pintar. Call me appa now" ujar Yesung sambil mencium Ddangkoma sekilas.

"And she is your eomma" lanjut Yesung yang makin membuat Geun young salah tingkah.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Geun Young.

* * *

"Kau tak terima menjadi eomma untuknya apa kau ingin kucium seperti Ddangkoma?" tanya Yesung.

"PABO YAK" balas Geun young sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya.

"Pasangan serasi" ujar Eunhyuk yang ternyata menguping dari balik pintu kamar Yesung.

"Neomu kyeopta" balas Seowoo.

"Ya seperti kalian" jawab suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka.

"EHHHH?" balas keduanya sambil berbalik siapa yang datang.

"Hae-ya" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Oppa" ujar Sunny manja.

"Ne?" balas Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Siapa yeoja tadi? Tumben sekali kau mau membalas menarik tanganku. Biar ku tebak hanya ada 3 yeoja di kamar pasien itu. Yeoja yang berbaju Dark pink tadi pasti bukan. Karena dia bukan tipemu, kalau Geun young eonni juga bukan pasti yeoja manis yang memakai black mini dress"

"Kau tak perlu tahu" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah"

"Oppa aku akan kembali ke ruang pasien dulu ya. Pai pai" lanjutnya.

"Yeobseo" ujar kyuhyun sesaat setelah handphonenya bergetar, panggilan masuk.

"Keadaan Ahra makin memburuk. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" balas Kyuhyun sambil mematikan ponselnya, kini jari-jari kurusnya beralih pada kontak Geun young.

"Yeobseo Geun Young-ssi, mianhe aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau bisa kan pulang dengan Sunny" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada cepat seolah dia sedang dikejar waktu.

"Gomawo yo" lanjutnya setelah mendapat persetujuan sang atasan.

"Dari Kyu?" tanya Yesung mencoba turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau bisa sendiri, sini kubantu" ujar Geun Young sambil memapah Yesung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Geun lagi.

"Kamar kecil. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yesung singkat.

"Menyebalkan" balas Geun Young sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sementara menunggu Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi Geun young bermain dengan peliharaan barunya ini. Ddangkoma

"Young-ah apa kau senang tinggal bersama ayahmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang ayahmu. Ayah ku dan ayahmu kan ." ujar Geun young terputus, tangan Yesung sukses membungkam mulut mungil Geun young.

"Seowoo dan Eunhyuk belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar ini" bisik Yesung.

"TANGANMU DARI KAMAR KECIL. PABOYA" teriak Geun young merasa jijik.

"Tanganku bersih kelinci bodoh" balas Yesung tak terima.

"Bersama appa atau eomma menurutku sama saja. Mereka sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing, tak mungkin mereka bersatu lagi" ujar Geun young pelan.

"Yang kuharapkan appa selalu sehat dan tak ada lagi serangan yang menganggu appa dan kau" lanjutnya.

"Kalau serangan itu terjadi lagi?" tanya Yesung menyelidik.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka. Mereka manusia hina" balas Geun Young.

"Ya aku memang hina" ujar Yesung perlahan.

_**Mungkin kepercayaanku memang sangat rapuh. ya aku memang tak pantas untuk apapun bahkan untuk suatu teman, pekerjaan, atau cinta.**_

_**Duniaku memang sangat berbeda denganmu yang selalu berjalan lurus di satu rel. Aku bahkan akan berbalik menyerang ayah biologisku,**_

_**ya aku akan menentang ayah kesayanganmu  
aku memang sepenuhnya setan**_

"Eh?" tanya GeunYoung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu nae dongsaeng. Boleh aku minta satu hal padamu" ujar Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Geun young pelan.

"Jangan merusak rambutku" ujar Geun Young tak terima.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik kelinci bodoh, mungkin aku akan menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapanmu. Apa kau bisa hidup tanpa aku?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau bicara apa" balas Geun Young tak paham.

"Kau harus panggil aku oppa saja sudah cukup bagaimana?" lanjut Yesung tanpa membalas ucapan Geun Young.

"Kau menggelikan, untuk apa aku memanggilmu oppa" balas Geun young.

"Lebih baik kau coba sekali daripada kau tak akan pernah memanggilku oppa selamanya" ujar Yesung serius.

"Jong woon-ah" ujar Geun Young tertahan.

Sangat susah untuk memulai memanggil Jong Woon yang selama ini dia kenal dengan sebutan oppa yang berarti kakak taupun sayang.

"Opp…. Oppa" ujar Geun Young sedikit kaku.

"Nde" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum. Tanpa Geun Young sadari kini wajahnya memerah dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

_**Awal aku melihatmu hanya ada perasaan benci dan setelah perlahan mengenalmu aku mulai bimbang yang mana dirimu sesungguhnya.**_

_**Kenapa kau melindungiku , apa kau punya perasaan lain padaku. Perasaan yang lebih dari oppa pada dongsaengnya.**_

_**Atau aku yang mulai tak bisa berpaling darimu.**_

"Coba kau panggil sekali lagi" balas Yesung masih tersenyum.

"Oppa" kini kata itu meluncur dengan mudah dari bibir geun Young bersamaan dengan tubuh Yesung yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari depan.

"Mianhe jeongmal mianhe" ujar Yesung pelan di telinga Geun Young tanpa melepas pelukannya.

15 minutes ago

From: 01-XXXXXXXX

"_Yesung, rencana akan segera dimulai._

_Bersiaplah. Mulai sekarang persempit semua hubungan dengan pihak Korea Selatan maupun The Guardian._

_Batas terakhir yang kami berikan 2 bulan dari sekarang, tepat setelah kau lulus dari Inha"_

_Lee Jun Ki_

"_**Kau tahu ada satu hal yang kupercaya Kita dijodohkan oleh tuhan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

a/n: gomawo gomawo buat yang udah read n review. Author doain bisa nonton SS5 *amin.

Sebelum bales review sebelumnya fanfic Ini memang udah author posting di notes fb author pribadi ataupun fanpage fb "Cloud Indo For Yesung". Author salah satu admin nya hehehe *promo.

Author cuma bilang untuk ngelurusin kalau ada yang bilang kok pernah liat ini sebelumnya. Author rada susah mau ngasih link fb, me2day atau twitter di ffnet. Chingu terserah mau panggil author atau istri yeye *plak* di twit atau fb biasanya author dipanggil eonni *ketauan tua ._.

Kalau ada yang berminat mau cuap-cuap bareng author *ciyeeeh, bisa follow twitter author disana udah ada link fb *berasa arits hohohoho intan920302 mirip mirip abang ikan :p donghae861015 *plak*. Fb lain ada sih tapi gak aktif namanya juga park hae rin tapi itu jarang dibuka ._.

Mian kalau posting ff ini bakalan lama karena author sibuk planning tugas ahir n.n

.

.

Balasan ripiu chappie 9*ala aegyo

kim yemoon : tapi emang yesung penyusupnya n.n , yaudah kyu buat author aja gimana :3

Guest : bingung? Pegangan author aja :D. boleh gak ya , boleh aja deh. Cuma alur kan hehe :D

Aiko2409 : makin seru ? Gomawo *kisseu all reader

: iya si yeye n.n . Wah memang banyak yang gak tau Seowoo main di Cinderella sister

blue minra : semangat '45 XDD. Geun Young bukan anak kandung Lee sooman lho :DDD

all: thank for read and review.

And big thanks to follow and favorite my stories and me :DDD


	11. Last Farewell

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 10:

Last Farewell

"And the word is goodbye"

.

.

.

.

"Coba kau panggil sekali lagi" balas Yesung masih tersenyum.

"Oppa" kini kata itu meluncur dengan mudah dari bibir Geun Young bersamaan dengan tubuh Yesung yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari depan.

"Mianhe jeongmal mianhe" ujar Yesung pelan di telinga Geun Young tanpa melepas pelukannya. Seakan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Untuk sesaat Geun Young hanya diam. Kaget, ya hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan ekspresinya saat ini juga.

Detak jantung Geun young berdetak cepat seakan dirinya sedang berlari menembus jarak puluhan kilometer. Salah bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, sepertinya otaknya juga sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi. KOSONG, hanya ada Yesung didepannya tanpa dia bisa berpikir lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini juga.

Semakin yeoja ini diam semakin kencang Yesung memeluknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja satu ini.

"EHEM" terdengar sebuah suara memecah kesunyian di kamar pasien berlabel VIP ini. Sepertinya suaranya mampu membuat dua insan ini menjauh mengambil jarak kembali ke posisi semula. Terlihat keduanya bingung dan merah padam.

"Mianhe kalau menganggu kalian" lanjutnya lagi.

"Anni, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" balas Geun Young mencoba meluruskan masalah, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang baru matang saat musim panen.

"Gwaenchana nunna" balasnya singkat.

"Hae-ya ada perlu apa?" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Mianhe aku pergi duluan" balas Geun Young meninggalkan dua member The Guardian ini untuk saling berbicara.

"Gomawo yo nunna" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Eonni sudah selesai jenguknya?" tanya Sunny yang baru sampai di depan pintu kamar pasien.

"Nde. Ayo kita pulang dongsaeng, kajja" balas Geun Young sambil mengandeng tangan Sunny.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru" balas Sunny yang tak di gubris oleh Geun Young, bahkan Geun Young lupa memberi salam pada sahabatnya yang juga berada di depan pintu.

"Hyuk Oppa, Hyuk yeojachingu Sunny pulang dulu ya pai pai" ujar Sunny mengantikan Geun Young masih dengan gaya aegyonya.

"Nde. Hati –hati" balas Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Youngie tak menyapaku" balas Seowoo sambil cembrut. Ya kali ini dia benar –benar diabaikan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia melupakanmu" balas eunhyuk enteng.

"Issh, Hyukjae-ah sampaikan pada Jong Woon aku juga pamit pulang" lanjut Seowoo.

"Oke" balas Hyuk sambil beranjak kembali ke kamar.

"Chakaman" ujar Seowoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa apa lagi nunn? Balas Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit malas.

"Aku minta nomor namja tadi. Lee Donghae" balas Seowoo dengan ceria.

"HAH?" balas Eunhyuk kaget melihat kelakuan yeoja satu ini.

"Ada masalah apa, wajahmu sangat serius dongsaeng?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Aku sebenarnya hanya datang berkunjung hyung" balas Donghae sambil duduk di bangku tamu.

"Jam segini, apa ada acara yang bagus?" tanya Donghae sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Katakanlah" balas Yesung mencoba menebak apa yang ada dipikiran dongsaengnya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi kami hyung?" kalimat yang sedari tadi disembunyikan akhirnya keluar dari mulut namja ini.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi obat apapun tak akan mempan untuk Cho Ahra" ujar seorang ahjussi bermarga Jung ini.

"Aku mohon dokter selamatkan nae nunna" ujar Kyuhyun memohon, ekspresi yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Berapapun biayanya akan aku bayar" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan masalah biaya Cho-ssi, kanker yang diderita kakak anda sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh menyerang hampir ke seluruh organ tubuhnya. Kemoterapi dan obat-obatan sudah tak berguna"

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa Cho-ssi. Mianata" ujar dokter Jung dengan suara parau.

"Ahra juga sudah seperti putriku, aku juga sangat menyesal tak bisa menolongnya Kyuhyun" lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Kalau kau anggap dia anakmu KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA MATI" balas Kyuhyun marah. Dia tak percaya satu-satunya kerabatnya yang tersisa di dunia ini akan meninggalkannya selamanya menyusul Appa dan eommanya yang pergi ke surga lebih dulu.

"SELAMATKAN AHRA"

"SELAMATKAN AHRA"

"SELAMATKAN AHRA. JEBAL JEBAL" teriak Kyuhyun putus asa, airmatanya jatuh tak tertahan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi kami hyung?"

Ekspresi kaget tak bisa lagi disembunyikan Yesung. Apa Donghae tahu yang dia lakukan selama ini. Berkhianat di belakang mereka.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin" lanjut Donghae.

"Kemarin?. Apa yang aku perbuat kemarin' batin Yesung kini.

"Aku mendengar dari Leeteuk. Saat dia bicara pada Lee Sooman-ssi. Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur pada kami kalau kau putra kandung Lee Sooman"

"HA? JINJJA YO? " teriak Eunhyuk keras yang dapat membangunkan seluruh pasien di rumah sakit.

"Hyuk pelankan suaramu" perintah Donghae.

'Hanya itu' batin Yesung, ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya.

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Kenapa kau kesini" ujar Kyuhyun ketus. Ia tak mau dilihat seseorang saat dirinya lemah seperti ini.

"Mianhe, aku penasaran makanya aku mengikutimu" ujar yeoja ini.

"Pergilah Sungah aku tak mau melihat wajahmu" teriak Kyuhyun membelakangi Sungah.

"Mau kutemani kau berdoa" ujar Sungah tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Ahra, aku yakin dia orang yang berarti untukmu. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa Kyuhyun-ssi" lanjut Sungah mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tuhan tak akan mendengar doa seorang setan" ujar Kyuhyun parau.

"Cobalah" balas Sungah pelan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang hyung" ujar Eunhyuk mengebu-gebu. Untung hanya ada dirinya dan Donghae, bayangkan jika Seowoo masih ada disini. Dia pasti akan lebih heboh daripada Hyukjae.

"Itu hanyalah masalah kecil" ujar Yesung santai.

"Kau dan Moon Geun Young bersaudara, kalian sedarah. Tak pantas kau menyukainya hyung" balas Donghae kini dengan ekspresi serius.

Yesung hanya diam mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku ada sebuah informasi" lanjut Dongahe mengalihkan topik.

"Mungkin setelah ini beritanya kan muncul di televisi. Pelaku penembakan sudah ditangkap"

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Mereka tewas saat pasukan Korsel memasuki persembunyian mereka" jawab Donghae.

"Identitas kedua namja itu dalah Lee Honmin dan Cha Seung Ja"

'Mereka tak tertangkap' batin Yesung lagi.

Saat ketiga namja ini sibuk membicarakan pelaku penembakan tiba-tiba handphone Eunhyuk berbunyi keras.

"Yebseo" ujar Eunhyuk pada handphone touchscreen bercasing sama dengan rambutnya. KUNING.

Sejenak ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk berubah dengan cepat.

"JINJJA YO?" teriaknya tak percaya.

"Nde gomawo Wooki-ah"

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kyuhyun nunna meninggal dunia Siang ini"

* * *

Upacara pemakaman telah selesai. Terlihat jelas seorang namja mengenakan jas hitam dan ban lengan di tangannya membungkuk menjamu para tamu yang datang. Wajah tampannya kini tanpa ekspresi, hanya wajah pucat dan mata yang membengkak. Di kanan kirinya terlihat beberapa namja yang ikut mengenakan setelan hitam pertanda mereka juga di pihak yang sedang berduka.

Kyuhyun resmi sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"Kau juga datang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang tertatih dibantu Ryeowook untuk berjalan.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada nunnamu. Lagipula kami di rumah sakit yang sama" ujar Yesung pelan.

"Gomawo" balas Kyuhyun.

Banyak siswa dan guru dari Inha yang datang ke tempat ini beberapa bukan ikut mendoakan malah terkadang bergosip.

"Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar sendirian. Kudengar nunna dan appanya meninggal gara-gara penyakit leukemia. Sedangkan eommanya sudah lama meninggal beberapa tahun setelah melahirkan kyuhyun" ujar yeoja dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas.

"Dulunya Kyuhyun dari kalangan berada, semenjak ayahnya sakit dan meninggal kehidupan mereka berubah drastis" lanjut lainnya.

"Kudengar dia sekolah di Inha karena ada orangtua asuh yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhannya " kini balas si rambut keriting.

"Apa mungkin karena itu dia mendekati Geun Young eonni yang anak presiden" balas yeoja lainnya yang berhigh heels pink ini.

"Kalian bisakah sebentar saja diam. Disini sedang ada yang berduka" ujar seorang yeoja menatap tajam para penggosip ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Sungah.

"Arra" lanjut yeoja lainnya mencoba menyingkir.

"Aku turut berduka cita Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Geun Young yang datang bersama Sunny. Walau dia tak mengenal Ahra tapi dia tahu kehilangan seseorang pasti sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun.

"Nde" ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Berbeda dari biasanya. Kyu yang ketus dan seenaknya sendiri berubah drastis menjadi namja yang sangat pendiam.

Pandangan para tamu berubah menatap Geun Young. Yah gossip selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menarik para mata menatap lekat keduanya.

Terlihat jelas beberapa berbincang-bincang dengan suara yang rendah agar tak terdengar pihak yang dibicarakan. Manusia memang seperti ini.

"Oppa kami permisi sebentar' ujar Sunny yang mulai risih melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, dia menarik Geun Young untuk sedikit menjauh dari kumpulan pihak yang sedang berduka. Pandangannya memutar kesana-sini dan akhirnya dia mendapati sosok yang pernah ditemuinya kemarin.

"Agassi" teriak Sunny setelah melihat wajah Sungah.

"Nde" balas Sungah kaget.

* * *

Bersamaan selesainya upacara para tamu beranjak meninggalkan aula tempat dimana acara ini berlangsung hanya tinggal beberapa tamu yang punya hubungan dekat dengan si bungsu keluarga Cho ini.

Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae membantu merapikan tempat ini. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Heechul berada di barisan depan menyalami para tamu yang masih tertinggal. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih setia berada disamping Kyuhyun yang diam.

"Hari ini hujan kan" ujar Siwon memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Bukankah kau bilang Ahra suka dengan bau hujan" lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia pasti bahagia, dia pergi dengan hujan yang paling disukainya" ujar Siwon lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia menepuk punggung Kyuhyun untuk meringankan bebannya.

"Eonni kita harus segera pulang" ujar Sunny melihat banyaknya sms dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku pamit dengan mereka sebentar" balas Geun young sambil melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Seseorang mencegahnya. DEG, jantung Geun Young seakan ingin berhenti sejenak karena melihat namja ini.

"Lebih baik kau langsung pulang, Kyuhyun tak ingin orang luar melihatnya menangis" balas namja itu pelan.

"Nde Arraseo. Aku pulang duluan" balas Geun Young pada namja bernama Kim Jong Woon ini.

"Ahra pasti senang. Dia pergi dengan tangisan orang yang mencintainya. Kalau aku pergi adakah yang menangisiku" balas Yesung dengan suara pelan bahkan sangat pelan sampai Geun Young pun tak bisa mendengar suaranya ditengah kerumunan suara manusia dan hujan di dalam ruangan ini.

Hari berlalu tanpa disadari, hari ini adalah hari Senin pertama Inha mulai beraktivitas lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain bagi mereka para siswa kelas tiga. Ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan dari sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk bercanda atau bermain lagi.

Begitu juga untuk Geun Young saatnya dia kembali ke sekolah. Dia sudah siap untuk menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada. Tak ada rasa takut di hatinya. Pelaku penembakan pun telah disiarkan dalam berita tewas tertangkap. Walau dia tak tahu itu hanya palsu.

"Kau sudah siap" ujar seorang namja berdiri tegak di depan pintu ruang tamu rumah Lee Sooman. Cho Kyuhyun akan memulai lagi tugasnya sebagai body guard baru Geun Young.

"Kau mau pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya namja berbadan kecil ini pada hyungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi dokter melarangku. Mungkin minggu depan aku baru bisa masuk sekolah" balas namja ini sambil membaca Koran pagi.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hyung" ujar namja ini. Ryeowook sambil menuangkan segelas air putih pada hyungnya ini.

"Gomawo. Tapi aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah hari ini" balas Yesung sambil tertawa.

"Pasti sangat menarik ya hyung" balas Ryeowook.

* * *

Geun Young POV

Hari ini aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku untuk apapun yang akan terjadi. Saat aku memasuki sekolah yang hampir 3 tahun menjadi rumah keduaku ini badanku mulai terasa kaku. Ingin rasanya aku kabur segera.

Semua mata yang ku temui saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah menatapku aneh. Sebagian dari mereka entah berbicara apa. Namun itu sangat mengangguku. Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan santai tanpa beban di belakangku. Dia mendengarkan lagu dari headphonenya. Seolah tak mengindahkan omongan para siswi di sekitarnya, andai aku punya sedikit saja dari sifatnya itu.

Sekolah menjadi tempat yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku saat ini. Bahkan Hwang songsaenim yang biasanya terlihat galak entah kenapa tersenyu padaku. Senyum palsu, aku benci itu semua.

Sesampainya di kelasku memang pandangan-pandangan menusuk itu hilang namun masih terdengar beberapa cibiran atau perkataan tak mengenakan.

"Gosip akan hilang setelah 45 hari" ujar seseorang menepuk punggungku.

Seo Woo tersenyum sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku.

"Kelas kita punya putri presiden malah bagus kan" ujar seseorang, Lee Soo Yang sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Apa sih bedanya putri presiden dan yeoja biasa, mereka kan sama-sama yeoja" lanjutnya lagi.

"Geun Young ya Geun Young, buat apa mempermasalahkan hal sepele" lanjut beberapa siswa dan siswi lainnya.

Ternyata dugaanku sepertinya sedikit meleset. Kelasku menerimaku seperti biasa walau mungkin agak sedikit berbeda.

"Tapi apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Miree tiba-tiba padaku, dia penggemar berat Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo" balasku mencoba membantah gossip yang beredar selama ini.

"Geun Young hanya menyukai Jong woon" balas seorang namja sambil tertawa. Perkataannya entah kenapa tak bisa kubantah saat ini, beberapa siswi ikut tertawa dengan ulah namja tadi.

"Romeo kan memang selalu bersama Juliet" balas Seowoo.

Geun Young POV

END

* * *

Sekolah berjalan normal kembali setelah peristiwa penembakan ini tak terasa seminggu telah berjalan, jam pelajaran tambahan pun akan dijalankan mulai minggu depan. Hal yang akan melelahkan selama 2 bulan terakhir menjadi siswi SMA.

"Annyeong" ujar seorang namja memasuki ruang kelas 3- 5.

"Jong WOON-SSI" teriak beberapa siswa. Baru kali ini Yesung benar-benar diharapkan kehadirannya di sekolah.

"KAU HIDUP JUGA" ujar namja lain sambil menepuk keras lengan Yesung.

"Kalau aku mati. Aku tak akan berdiri disini" ujar Yesung ketus, sangat khasnya.

"Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merindukanmu" lanjut namja lainnya.

"Lihat Istrimu menunggumu disana" lanjut namja tadi menunjuk Geun Young yang duduk di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela lantai 3 ini.

"Oppa" ujar Geun Young tanpa sadar. Paboya

"Wah wah sekarang mulai panggil oppa ya" goda namja lainnya.

"Jihoon-ssi kau BERISIK" balas Jong woon tepat di telinga Jihoon, membuat Jihoon bergidik ngeri.

"Kau merindukanku" Tanya Yesung sambil terkekeh.

"ANNI" teriak Geun Young.

"Gotjimal" balas Yesung sambil duduk dibangku sebelah meja Geun Young.

"Buktinya kau memanggilku oppa lagi" lanjut Yesung merasa dirinya menang telak.

"Arrgh paboya" ujar Geun Young sambil keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Yesung dan teman-temannya yang tertawa menggodanya.

Belajar dan tertawa bersama seakan menjadi aktivitas terakhir para siswa siswi ditingkat akhir ini. Tawa dan canda menjadi obat manjur untuk menghilangkan stress karena belajar. Kekompakan mereka mulai terjalin lagi.

* * *

Tak terasa 8 minggu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, ujian akhir sudah selesai tepat hari kemarin. Yang ada hanya menunggu pengumuman kelulusan untuk melanjutkannya ke bangku kuliah dan hal terakhir yang tersisa adalah malam perpisahan PROM NITE.

"Kita buka bersama 3 2 1" ujar Seowoo takut.

"AKU LULUS" teriak Seowoo bangga, terlihat jelas raut wajah takutnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria.

"Chukkae" ujar Geun Young sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya ini.

"Nado chukkae" balas Seowoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian tak mau memberi kami selamat" ujar Jungsoo yang melewati Geun Young bersama Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Chukkae yo" ujar Geun young tulus.

"Gomawo" balas Hangeng sambil tersenyum simpul. Sangat menjadi khasnya. Sedangkan Heechul sedang sibuk sendiri dengan cermin yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"Oppa" ujar Seowoo sedikit takut pada Heechul.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul singkat, namun aura sadisnya memang tak bisa diingkari.

"Aku minta kancing seragammu" ujar Seowoo sambil menunduk sedikit takut.

Yah awalnya tradisi meminta kancing seragam senior saat kelulusan adalah tradisi di Jepang, namun lama-kelamaan tradisi ini berkembang di Korea Selatan juga. Meminta kancing seragam baris kedua menjadi incaran para siswi pada siswa idamannya.

"Ini" ujar Heechul sambil melepaskan kancing blazer seragamnya. Terlihat wajahnya bangga, ya berarti dia cukup popular dikalangan yeoja.

"Gomawo" ujar Seowoo, kini pandangannya beralih pada Jungsoo.

"Oppa aku juga minta punyamu" ujarnya ceria.

"Chakaman, harusnya cuma satu namja yang kau minta" protes Heechul.

"Flower boy addicted benar-benar kelewatan" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja datang. Dia membawa buket bunga mawar besar, mawar putih yang sangat indah.

"Jong Woon" ujar Leeteuk kaget.

"Yeppeo" ujar Seowoo spontan.

"Bunga ini dari kepala sekolah" ujar Yesung malas. Ya Kim Jong Woon berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik di Inha denga nilai mendekati sempurna.

"Ini" ujar Yesung sambil menyerahkan buket bunga mawar tadi pada Geun young.

"Itu terlalu berat, untukmu saja. Namja membawa bunga sangat menggelikan" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan keempat temannya ini.

"Ehem" ujar Seowoo sambil menyenggol bahu Geun Young. Terlihat wajah Geun Young bersemu merah, sedangkan ketiga namja disekitarnya tak habis pikir apa yang dongsaeng mereka lakukan. Ya semua member Guardian kini tahu Geun Young dan Yesung berdaudara.

"Heechul aku pergi dulu. Urusan PROM NITE malam ini aku juga ikut terlibat, mianhae aku duluan ya pai" balas Leeteuk yang tetap saja sibuk. Walau ia sudah pensiun dari Ketua Osis lebih dari setahun.

"Sibuknya, oh ya Gege kita juga harus pergi aku harus menjemput pasangan Prom kita" ujar Heechul pada Geun Young dan Seowoo.

"Hati-hati oppa" ujar Seowoo menyemangati.

"Kau sudah punya pasangan prom?" tanya Seowoo menyelidik.

"Haruskah? Kan ada kau" ujar Geun Young sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya ini.

"Issh aku masih normal. Dengan susah payah aku mendapatkan Lee sungmin untuk pasanga Promku malam ini" ujar Seowoo terseyum lebar. Impiannya bersama Flower boy di pesta kelulusan benar-benar tercapai.

"Siswa yang tak mendapat pasangan prom akan kena hukuman lho" godanya lagi.

* * *

18.00 at Lee Sooman house

"Eonni coba pakai dressku" ujar Sunny pada Geun Young yang sedang kebingungan mencari gaun.

"Ukuran tubuh kita kan gak jauh beda" lanjutnya lagi sambil memilih beberapa yang dianggapnya layak, sampai saat kedua bola matanya menuju pink mini dress yang terbuka di bagian punggungnya.

"Ini yang paling pas" ujar Sunny sambil menempelkan dress ini pada tubuh Geun Young.

"Ini terlalu seksi menurutku" jawab Geun young.

"Anniyo eonni. Ini yag paling pantas untukmu, soft pink sangat pantas untukmu. Aku yang akan mendandanimu malam ini. Percayalah kau akan jadi putri malam ini" lanjutnya.

* * *

20.00 at Inha Hall Room

"Maksudmu apa Sungmin-ssi kau sudah berjanji kan padaku" ujar Seowoo. Terlihat raut wajahnya masam dan sangat marah. Incarannya tak menepati janji.

"Mianhe nunna. Aku benar-benar ada kepentingan mendesak. Temanku akan datang segera menggantikanku" ujar sungmin menyesal.

"Terserahlah" ujar Seowoo kesal sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Yong Goo itu Moon Geun Young kan" ujar seorang namja yang berada tak jauh dari Seowoo.

"Nde, dia sangat cantik" balas namja berjas abu-abu disebelahnya.

"Bukannya kau suka padanya cepat ajak dia jadi pasanganmu malam ini" ujar namja lain menyemangati namja bernama Yong Goo.

"Youngie?" tanya Seowoo penasaran.

Kini terlihat didepannya seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang. Kulit putihnya sangat kontras dibalut mini dress berwarna soft pink yang terbuka di bagian punggungnya. Memperlihatkan punggung putihnya yang mampu membuat para namja terpana karenanya.

Kaki jenjangnya tampak dihiasi highheel yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Satu kata, Cantik. Sangat mendekati sempurna, bukankah tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Seolah malam ini hanya untuknya, hampir bisa dipastikan setiap namja yang melihatnya akan terpana. Dan yeoja pasti akan Sangat . Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terlihat kaku di dalamnya.

"Bahkan yeoja saja iri melihatnya kan?" tanya seseorang tepat di telinga Seowoo membuat dirinya bergidik.

"Yak!" teriaknya kaget.

"Aku dapat tugas dari Sungmin untuk menggantikannya. Kenapa malam ini aku juga harus terjebak denganmu" balasnya malas.

"Kenapa harus kau Lee Hyukjae" protes Seowoo.

"Yeorobun" ujar Geun young mendekati kedua insan yang sedang bertengkar ini. Wajahnya tersenyum setiap melihat pasangan tikus-kucing ini.

* * *

"Nunna you so hot tonight" ujar Hyukjae menggoda Geun Young.

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku sangat malu" balas Geun young sambil menarik gaunnya kebawah. Dia rasa gaunnya juga terlalu pendek dibagian bawah. Untung bagian dadanya tertutup dengan pas jadi dia tidak terlalau risih dengan bagian atasnya.

"DJ LETS PARTY TONIGHT" ujar seorang namja sambil memutar musik dengan hentakan keras. Seketika lampu hall dimatikan, diganti dengan lampu kerlap kerlip layaknya diskotik. Panitia kali ini benar-benar.

"NUNNA LETS GO" TERIAK Eunhyuk sambil menarik Seowoo ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Geun young hanya terdiam, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, ikut bersama temannya atau menyingkir dari kerumunan ini. DJ pun beralih memutar lagu lain "Bad Romance" dari Lady Gaga langsung disambut teriakan dari siswa-siswi yang baru lulus dari SMA ini.

"Kajja" ujar seseorang sambil menarik Geun Young dari kerumunan manusia yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

* * *

"PABOYA HENTIKAN. APPO" teriak Geun Young pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Jong Woon.

"Kau wanita jalang kah?" tanya Jong Woon sarkas sambil melempar jas hitamnya pada Geun Young. Marah, harusnya ini yang dilakukan Geun Young namun dia juga salah. Tak mungkin dia marah sekarang , DIA JUGA PIHAK YANG SALAH.

"Orang bodoh mana yang memberikanmu gaun itu" ujar Yesung, walaupun di luar ruangan terlihat gelap hanya diiringi cahaya bulan dan bintang terlihat jelas wajah Yesung merah. Ya dia sangat marah saat ini. Entah kenapa dia sangat marah melihat hampir semua namja disekitarnya menatap Geun Young seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Mianhe" ujar Geun Young. Hanya ini yang dapat dikatakannya pada Yesung.

"Gwaenchana" Balas Yesung merasa ikut bersalah memarahi adiknya ini.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar" ajak Yesung.

"Baiklah aku juga bosan" balas Geun Young berjalan tepat dibelakang Yesung.

* * *

Selama mereka mengelilingi sekolah yang akan mereka tinggalkan sebentar lagi tak ada satupun kata terucap dari keduanya. Mereka hanya saling diam memandangi langit yang menjadi saksi keberadaan keduanya di tempat ini.

"Aku ingin bicara satu hal padamu" ujar Yesung serius.

"Apa?" tanya Geun young penasaran.

"Saranghae" ujar Yesung pelan. Seketika wajah Geun Young memerah mendengar semua ini. Hampir semua orang di kelas 3-5 sudah tahu Yesung menyukai Geun Young namun mendengar perkataan ini langsung dari Yesung membuat Geun Young tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Nado" hanya satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir mungil Geun Young.

"Haha" balas Yesung seakan tak percaya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa" balas Geun Young kesal.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku" balas Geun Young masih kesal. Yeoja ini beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yesung namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi dan merangkuhnya ke dalam pelukan namja ini.

"Mianhe" ujar Yesung pelan.

Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir Geun Young, seolah menggulangi peristiwa 2 bulan lalu saat di Rumah sakit. Hanya ada Yesung yang memeluknya erat seolah tak mau melepasnya pergi.

"Oppa" ujar Geun Young akhirnya.

"Ne" balas Yesung tetap memeluknya.

"Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas" balas Geun Young.

"…" diam ya Yesung diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Geun Young.

"Jadilah kuat saat aku tak disisimu" ujar Yesung kini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana pabo?" tanya Geun young penasaran.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang berlainan darimu. Kau harus lebih kuat daripada saat ini juga" balas Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Geun Young bingung.

"Saranghanta" ujar Yesung sambil mengecup pelan kening Geun Young yang mampu membuat yeoja ini terdiam.

"CTAAAAAARRRRR"

Suara letupan sejenak mengagetkan mereka, namun sepersekian detik ekspresi senang timbul di wajah keduanya. Kembang api kali ini sukses menghiasi langit malam di halaman belakang Inha High School. Yang menjadi saksi sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sederhana.

* * *

08.00 at Lee Soo Man House

"Yeobseo" ujar Geung Young sambil mengantuk. Malam tadi dia pulang jam 12 malam, dan harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sunny sampai jam setengah 3 pagi. Dia benar-benar lelah kali ini.

"Nunna" ujar suara di seberang panik.

"Waeyo Hyukjae-ah?" tanya Geun young malas.

"Yesung hyung…" ujar eunhyuk tertahan

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"YESUNG HYUNG HILANG" teriak Eunhyuk tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa paniknya lagi.

"Seluruh barang pribadinya sudah dia angkut dari apatemennya. Disini hanya tersisa barang-barang pemberian The Guardian" lanjutnya.

"Bahkan mobilnya juga dia tinggalkan, kami tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi"

"Yeobseo nunna"

"Yeobseo"

Memori Geun Young langsung berputar pada kejadian semalam, saat Yesung berpamitan padanya.

"PABO YA" teriak Geun young.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**"Saat perasaan ini mulai berkembang kenapa kau matikan perasaan ini begitu cepat"**


	12. Lonely is Iam

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 11:

EMPTY

"Lonely is iam"

.

.

.

Loneliness Your Silent Whisper  
Fills A River Of Tears  
Through The Night  
Memory You Never Let Me Cry  
And Hear (You), You Never Said Good-Bye  
Sometimes Our Tears Blinded The Love  
We Lost Our Dreams Along The Way  
But I Never Thought You'd Trade Your Soul To The Fates  
Never Thought You'd Leave Me Alone

Time Through The Rain Has Set Me Free  
Sands Of Time Will Keep Your Memory  
Love Everlasting Fades Away  
Alive Within Your Beatless Heart  
Dry Your Tears With Love  
Dry Your Tears With Love

* * *

Terlihat seorang yeoja berjalan mendekati kamar dengan nuansa baby blue ini raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal mendengar alarm dari ponsel temannya ini, sudah 3 kali alarmnya berbunyi namun si pemilik smartphone ini tetap enggan memasuki alam sadarnya.

Yeoja dengan purple mini dress ini langsung mematikan alarm yang sudah berkali – kali tak di indahkan pemiliknya.

"Youngie bangun" ujarnya pada teman satu apartenya.

"Youngie"

"Youngie"

"YOUNGIE" teriaknya mulai tak sabar.

"Nde" balas Moon Geun young yang akhirnya mau juga bangun memasuki dunia realita ini. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit pucat dan disekeliling bola matanya terlihat lingkaran hitam yang akan membuatnya terlihat seperti panda.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Seowoo sedikit khawatir.

"Anni. Aku hanya mengantuk, aku baru tidur jam 2 pagi" jawab Geun Young sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Geun Young yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Jam 7 pagi" jawab Seowoo sambil membuka korden kamar ini.

"AKU TELAT" teriak Geun Young sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kebiasaan kau ini huh" balas Seowoo sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ganti lagu alarm mu itu terlalu sedih, mana ada orang yang bangun kalau alarmnya seperti itu" lanjut Seowoo.

"Anni, aku suka lagunya" jawab Geun Young yang masih di kamar mandi.

"Aku ada kuliah jam setengah 8. Mianhe aku duluan ya Youngie" balas Seowoo sambil keluar dari kamar Geun young.

"Nde hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku juga pada Hyukjae ya" ujar Geun Young.

"Ishh hari ini aku berangkat sendiri bukan dengan monyet bodoh itu" balas Seowoo kesal.

"Bertengkar lagi ya" ujar Geun Young sambil tertawa.

Geun Young POV

Kenapa aku bisa telat bangun. Pabo ya Youngie hari ini mata kuliahnya Hwang _songsaenim yang paling terkenal galak di jurusan Psikologi. Telat sama saja cari mati._

Lagi – lagi aku ditinggal Seowoo. Sejak kuliah dia memang berubah lebih rajin. Ya tak ada yang akan menyangka dia bisa diterima di fakultas hukum apalagi di Seoul National University. Seowoo memang mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Seorang mahasiswi hukum dan pelanggar hukum mungkin akan jadi kisah cinta yang menarik kalau Seowoo tahu pekerjaan lain Hyukjae.

Tak ada yang tahu mulai kapan perasaan Seowoo dan Hyukjae bisa disatukan seperti ini yang jelas sejak aku dan Seowoo memulai untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu aparte Eunhyuk mulai sering terlihat membantu kami. Kisah mereka memang unik, mahasiswi fakultas hukum semester 3 dan mahasiswa jurusan musik semester 1 ini selalu menjadi sarapan pagiku. 2 bulan lalu aparte ini penuh tragedi karena Eunhyuk gagal masuk Seoul National art seperti Sungmin namun reda dengan cepat karena monyet bodoh itu masuk ke universitas yang bisa dibilang lumayan walau tak sehebat SNA, universitasnya salah satu yang tertua di Korea Selatan setidaknya dia tak masuk universitas yang akreditasnya diragukan seperti Heechul.

Waktu memang berjalan cepat tanpa kita sadari. Sekarang aku sudah semester 3 juga di jurusan Psikologi di Seoul National University. Awalnya masuk universitas ini hanya mimpi bagi gadis bodoh sepertiku sangat mirip seperti yang orang itu selalu bilang aku kelinci bodoh yang tak berotak. Namun aku bisa buktikan padanya yang sekarang tak tahu dimana bahwa aku bukan hanya gadis bodoh, aku juga punya setidaknya satu hal bakat yang dia tak tahu.

Bakat untuk mengubah semua kesedihanku karenamu menjadikan nya energi positif yang membuatku sampai di Seoul National University saat ini.

Geun Young POV

END

* * *

Seoul National University

"Moon Geun Young-ssi" ujar seorang namja tiba tiba.

"Tugas dari Hwang _songsaenim sudah kau buat?" tanyanya lagi._

"Nde dengan susah payah akhirnya semuanya selesai tepat waktu Junsu-ssi" ujar Geun Young tersenyum lega.

"Kajja sebentar lagi kuliahnya dimulai" ujar Junsu sesaat setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Kajja" balas Geun Young.

Waktu bagai air yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti meninggalkan sepercik kenangan-kenangan yang tak akan bisa terulang. Kau yang disana apa kabarmu hari ini?.

"Mantan kepala direktorat pajak Im Jae Suk ditemukan tewas tenggelam di Port Incheon dini hari tadi oleh para nelayan setempat. Diduga penyebab kematian Im Jae Suk adalah murni kecelakaan, Polisi masih menyelidiki apakah kasus ini. Sebelumnya Im Jae Suk banyak disinyalir melakukan tindakan korupsi pada akhir kepemimpinannya. Sekian laporan dari Jung Hyeri SBS Highlight news".

* * *

"Berita kematian kenapa disiarkan di kantin saat banyak orang makan seperti ini" ujar Junsu sambil tetap memakan sandwichnya.

"Buktinya kau masih bisa makan kan Junsu" balas Geun young sambil tertawa.

"Aku lapar dari tadi pagi aku belum makan hehe. Entah kenapa ya sepertinya kasus kematian para mantan pejabat terjadi lagi. Dulu saat kita SMA pernah terjadi beberapa kali kan" ujar Junsu menyelidik.

"Nde" jawab Geun Young singkat.

"Jangan-jangan ada suatu kelompok yang direncanakan untuk ini" balas Junsu.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah Geun Young sedikit berubah. Dia tahu benar siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian ini. The Guardian lah kuncinya. Namun apa lagi yang bisa dia perbuat, sejak kepergian Yesung kontak dengan The Guardian pun mulai terputus hanya Eunhyuk atau Kyuhyun yang sesekali masih dihubunginya.

* * *

"Geun Young gwaenchana?" Tanya Junsu sedikit khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo" ujar Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Geun Young-ah, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar Junsu serius terlihat mimik wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Ne?" Tanya Geun Young sedikit penasaran.

"Besok malam datang ke café La Corda aku akan tampil malam ini. Kau bisakan?" Tanya junsu memang terlihat sedikit memaksa.

"Iya aku bisa, jam berapa?" Tanya Geun Young antusias.

"Jam 8 malam. Ingat aku menunggumu lho" ujar Junsu sambil tertawa.

Waktu bagai api yang terus menyala tanpa bisa dipadamkan meninggalkan arang yang terbakar karena kemarahan si merah. Kau yang disana tak keberatankah kau aku pergi dengannya?.

* * *

Inha Highschool

"YEOROBUN" teriak suara yeoja dengan rambut dikucir dua ini dengan semangat. Wajahnya terlihat merona entah apa yang membuatnya begitu gembira. Kaus putih dengan lambang mahkota bertulisan queen yang dipakainya saat ini sepertinya jawabannya.

"Yes Queen" jawab siswa siswi lainnya malas, ada yang memperhatikan ada pula yang masih sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri berdandan atau makan. Ya ini jam siang kau salah jam Queen.

"Aissssh kenapa kalian tak bersemangat. Kalian harusnya mendukung kami. Kami wakil kelas ini kalian mau kan 3-2 jadi juara KING and Queen INHA HIGH. Ingat hadiahnya yeorobun uang tunai dan voucher makan gratis di kantin selama seminggu" ujar yeoja ini membuat sebagian mulai antusias.

"KYUNIIIE" teriak yeoja ini sambil menarik paksa namja disebelahnya yang memakai jaket hitam yang tampak kebesaran ini. si namja terlihat menjauh mendekati pintu nampaknya dia akan kabur.

"BUKAA BAJUMU" teriaknya mebuat seluruh isi kelas langsung tertuju padanya. Ya yeoja memaksa namja melepas bajunya adegan sangat tak biasa untuk kaum awam.

"ANNIIIII" balas namja ini sambil mencegah tangan si yeoja mengerayangi resleting jaketnya, kali ini dia mungkin akan terlihat sebagai korban yadong si yeoja. Dorongan demi dorongan pun tak terelakan lagi.

"PPALII" paksanya.

"ANNI ANNI ANNI" teriakan si namja terus mengalir merdu. Dan puncaknya saat tenaga namja ini lebih menang dari sang yeoja.

"BRAAAK" tak sengaja Ketua kelas 3-2 Min Sungah jatuh dengan tidak anggun dihadapan anak buahnya para siswa 3-2 akibat dorongan tak sengaja dari sang namja siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tawa satu kelas pun pecah mewarnai tragedi dorong –dorongan ini. Wajah Sungah sudah bisa ditebak merah seperti tuan krab.

"Baiklah kalau kau paksa" balas Kyuhyun sambil membuka jaketnya nampak kaus yang mirip dipakai Sungah hanya beda di tulisannya KING.

Ya mereka berdua peserta KING and QUEEN INHA HIGH Kelas 3-2.

"KYEOOPTAAAAAAAA" teriakan beberapa siswi seketika sangat berbeda dengan respon mereka pada Sungah yang tadi sangat terabaikan. Benar – benar menyedihkan.

"KAU PUAS HAH, KAU BUAT AKU MALU" ujar Kyuhyun kesal, namun tangannya berkata lain dia ulurkan tangannya pada si trouble maker ini.

"Gomawo" ujar Minah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"BLAAMMM"

"ANNYEONG HASEYOOO" teriak seorang yeoja memasuki kelas 3-2 sambil membuka pintu kasar. Dasar yeoja tak tahu sopan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" teriaknya lagi.

"CEPAT AMBIL FOTO" balas beberapa siswa spontan.

"CLICK"

* * *

Shappire aparte 304

Semua masih sama tak ada satupun yang berbeda dari tempat ini. Wangi ruangan yang sama, cat yang sama, dan semua kenangan yang ada. Hanya satu yang berbeda pemiliknya. Kemana kau bodoh kau meninggalkan semuanya tanpa sisa ditempat ini, seperti kau meninggalkanku saat itu.

"Nunna masih sering kesini ternyata?" Tanya namja wajah manis yang datang tanpa diundang ini.

"Annyeong Sungmin-a"

"Hanya sesekali kok. Ada apa kesini?" balas Geun Young merasa kurang nyaman seseorang menegurnya seperti ini.

"Ruangan ini selalu bersih ternyata nunna jawabannya" balas Sungmin tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Geun Young.

"Aku hanya disuruh leader untuk memindahkan barang-barang disini. Katanya Para Guards akan menjual aparte ini" balas Sungmin sambil memegang akuarium besar yang menghiasi ruangan tamu ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Geun Young tak puas.

"MOLLAYO" jawab pinky boy ini sambil terlihat malas, mulutnya terlihat sedikit manyun.

"Nunna chakkaman. Aku akan kembali sebentar"

"Bawalah ini. Dulu saat hyung ada disini kami tak boleh menyentuhnya sama sekali, kalian kan bersaudara ini juga hak mu" ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan laptop VAIO putih milik Yesung.

"Tapi ini dipassword, aku juga kurang tahu apa passwordnya"

Perlahan terlihat para ahjussi dengan seragam yang hampir sama datang berombongan. Hanya butuh kurang dari 30 menit petugas yang akan membersihkan aparte ini sudah datang dengan segala perlengkapannya dan kurang dari dua jam seluruh isi aparte ini habis dan tersisa.

Hanya ada kenangan yang selalu tertinggal.

* * *

Heaven Aparte 315

"Yeobseo"

"Oh ahjumma, ini Seowoo apa kabarnya sekarang?"

"Aku pulang" ucap Geun Young seketika memasuki apartenya ini terlihat jelas raut wajahnya tak ingin diganggu sama sekali, kanan kiri tangannya dipenuhi beberapa barang yang dibawanya dari aparte sang kekasih.

"Ppali Youngie, ibumu menelpon" balas Seowoo.

"Yeobseo eomma"

"Kabarku baik, bagaimana keadaan eomma sekarang. Aku dengar Mokpo sedang kekeringan"

"Wah kau borong apa Youngie" ujarnya Seowoo sambil membongkar isi tas yang dibawa temannya ini terlihat beberapa pakaian dan buku serta beberapa barang kecil lainnya.

"Pakaian namja buat siapa?" Tanya Seowoo penasaran namun dengan cepat dia menyadarinya.

"Jangan bilang kau ke aparte Jong Woon lagi. Buat apa kau memikirkan orang yang sudah mencampakanmu" kini Jang Seowoo meninggikan suaranya. Wajah putih Seowoo terlihat memerah dia sangat sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jong Woon yang membuat sahabatnya ini sedih.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya suara pada sambungan telepon terdengar parau.

"Kenapa kau masih mencari anak itu, apa kau tak puas merasa dicampakan selama ini. Kenapa kau masih mencari anak Sooman itu"

"Eomma aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti malam, annyeong" ujar Geun Young langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau benar-benar" balas Seowoo kesal. Dia bosan dengan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namja bermarga Kim tadi.

"Aku bawakan kau jjangmyun Woo-ah" balas Geun Young mencoba merayu teman baiknya ini.

"Woo-ah jangan marah padaku. Kau kan sahabatku satu-satunya"

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Seowoo sambil melempar bantal sofa kamar tamu tepat pada muka sahabatnya ini.

"Arghhh kau nappeun yeoja Seowoo"

"Ting Tong"

"Bukakan pintunya, anggap itu balasan pelemparan bantalmu tadi" protes Geun Young sambil mengonta-ganti chanel televisi yang dianggap membosankannya.

"Arrra"

"Nugu ya?" Tanya Geun Young setelah pintu aparte dengan gaya minimalis ini terbuka.

"Ah aku kira siapa" balasnya lagi sambil tetap menonton televisi. Ya tamu yang datang tepat jam 8 malam ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku bawa makanan" teriak Hyukjae menoca menarik perhatian Geun Young.

"Sudahlah dia gak bakal tertarik" balas Seowoo malas. Ya mereka masih dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus dalam hubungan yang sudah berjalan setahun ini. Kalau mereka sedang saling marahan siapa lagi sasaran curhat mereka kecuali Geun Young.

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Ingat jam 10 kau harus pulang Hyukjae, aku gak mau ada gossip aneh dari para ahjumma tetangga sebelah, arraseo?"

"Nde nunna" balas Hyukjae mantap.

"Oh ya kalian jangan terus berantem, aku bosan" ujarnya Geun Young lagi sesaat mematikan televisi.

"Nunna kau masih marah padaku" ujar Hyukjae menyesal.

"Kenapa kau datang kalau tahu aku marah, bocah tak tahu diri" balas Seowoo sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke dalam sofa putih ini.

"Mianhe aku benar – benar menyesal nunna" balas Hyukjae lagi, walau hubungan mereka sudah berjalan setahun lebih namun panggilan nunna tetap selalu digunakannya. Ya kata Seowoo nunna terdengar lebih sexy daripada chaggi. Dasar pasangan aneh.

"Sudah maafkan saja toh yeoja itu kan yang tiba-tiba mencium Eunhyuk diatas panggung" goda Geun Young dari dalam kamarnya.

"Youngie jangan menguping" teriak Seowoo protes.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya nunna. Aku hanya beberapa kali melihat dia saat aku dan Donghae menyanyi di beberapa acara. Bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu marah. Nunna jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus" ujar Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Ya aku memang kekanakan kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku. Cari saja yeoja yang seumuran denganmu. Kau baru punya sedikit fans saja aku sudah meradang, bagaimana kalau kau nati jadi icon hallyu aku bisa mati cemburu karenamu" Seowoo mencoba tak melihat wajah Eunhyuk, dia sudah lelah selalu seperti ini. Kadang fans Eunhyuk membuatnya marah. Untungnya dia ambil jurusan hukum jadi dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya kalau tidak apa kata dunia calon pembela hukum menjadi pengacau hukum.

Sejenak tak ada percakapan antara dua kekasih ini seolah mereka kehabisan stok kata-kata di dunia ini. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengambil jarak dengan Seowoo memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kaktus liar ini- kata Donghae monyet satu ini salah memilih bunga. Dia malah memilih kaktus liar. Ya walaupun kaktus liar namun Lee Hyukjae tak dapat berpaling darinya.

* * *

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yeoja yang aku kencani lebih dari 12 bulan ini. Aku memang sempat berpaling darimu tapi nyatanya hanya kau tempatku kembali"

Diam lagi-lagi yang dilakukan WooHyuk couple ini. Hanya ada wajah Seowoo yang sedikit menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya ini. Ada sisi kuat pasti ada sisi lemah.

"Uljima nunna. Mianhae" ujar Hyukjae sambil meraih Seowoo ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan jiwa yang gusar. Perlahan tangan Hyukjae menyentuh wajah Seowoo mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh sia-sia. Kini jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis membuat deru nafas keduanya saling terdengar.

"YAK PABO YA Jjangmyunnya masih di microwave" teriak Geun young keluar dari kamarnya baru sadar kalau dia masih memanaskan makanan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ke arah Seowoo dan Hyukjae.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanyanya innoncent.

"MOON GEUN YOUNG" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Tadi ngambek sekarang udah baikan lagi dasar pasangan labil" ejek Geun Young setelah Eunhyuk pulang , Ya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lebih 5 menit.

"Aishh jinjja kau menyebalkan" balas Seowoo malu.

"Besok malam kau ada waktu Woo-ah?" tanya Geun Young mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada sih. Besok aku kuliah dari jam 10 sampai jam 2. Setelah itu aku free. Waeyo?" tanya Seowoo mulai penasaran.

"Besok malam Junsu mengajakku ke tempatnya café La Corda. Katanya dia akan menyanyi disana" balas Geum Young mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang harus dia hadapi.

"Kalau aku sendirian nanti aku takut orang akan berpikir macam-macam" lanjutnya lagi.

"Pikir kalian itu kekasih. Malahan bagus kan" balas Seowoo mencoba duduk disebelah Geun Young.

"Kalau hanya itu alasannya aku gak akan ikut. Lebih baik aku pulang ke toko ibunya Hyukjae disana sedang ada promosi penjualan akan butuh banyak tenaga. Dan kalaupun aku ikut takutnya akan menggangu kalian berdua" lanjutnya.

"Kami hanya teman Woo-ah seperti aku dan kamu atau aku ke Hyukjae" balas Geun Young mencoba meluruskan pandangan Seowoo.

"Menurutmu iya tapi menurutku Junsu menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman" ujar Seowoo menyelidik.

"Pandangan matanya berbeda saat melihatmu seperti ada sesuatu ya kau tahu lah apa itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Woo-ah"

"TING TONG"

"Siapa yang bertamu malam begini. Aku yang akan bukakan pintu" lanjut Geun Young. Apakah Eunhyuk kembali memang apa yang ketinggalan. Yang jelas aku tak pernah berharap dia yang akan datang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah berharap dia kembali disini.

"Nugu ya?"

"EONNI!" teriaknya langsung masuk ke dalam aparte kami. Ya gadis ini Min Sungah.

"Kenapa hari ini terlalu banyak drama percintaan" ujar Geun Young malas pada Seowoo.

"Hush Youngie" balas Seowoo sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Geun Young.

"Gara-gara nae dongsaeng datang ke kelas kalian yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi dan dia yang membuat masalah ini makin besar" ujar Geun Young mencoba memahami perkataan demi perkataan Sungah. Terlihat Sungah mengangguk pelan.

"Sunny-ah jinjja ishh. Kenapa aku punya dongsaeng yang merepotkan seperti dia" lanjutnya.

"Jangan jangan foto kalian berdua sudah diuplod ke web sekolah?" Geun Young mulai menggoda Sungah lagi-lagi.

"Eonni besok aku gak mau sekolah" Sungah merajuk pada sepupunya ini.

"Anggap saja seperti Playfull kiss drama ciuman tak sengaja kan antara kalian" balas Geun Young sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"AKU GAK MAU KE SEKOLAH" teriak sungah makin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

07.30 AM

"Kau benar-benar gak mau ke sekolah. Katanya mau jadi dokter mana ada dokter yang pemalas sepertimu" ujar Seowoo pada sepupu perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Eonni aku malu. Coba pikir kalau eonni jadi aku" balas sungah masih setia pad pendiriannya.

"Kalau eonnimu memang tak punya malu" balas Geun Young yang langsung dibalas cubitan dari Seowoo.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, aku ada janji dengan temanku pagi ini di kampus" ujar Geun young menyudahi drama pagi ini.

"Oh ya. Tadi aku telpon Kyuhyun katanya dia akan segera datang kesini. Jadi cepatlah berangkat ke sekolah atau kau akan berangkat bersama dengannya hehe" lanjut Geun Young. Sepertinya dia ketularan ke-evilan Kyuhyun.

"EONNI KAU NAPPEUN" teriak Sungah.

Other Place 08.00

"Rencana hari ini kau jamin akan berjalan lancar" ujar suara diseberang sana dengan nada tingggi ia kurang yakin rekannya dpat menjalankan misi ini sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Hyung percayalah padaku. Hari ini kita hancurkan tempat itu tak berkeping" balas seorang namja berambut pirang dengan sebuah anting disisi kanan telinganya.

"Arraseo"

* * *

**Hujan deras mungkin akan membuatmu gusar**

**Namun hujan punya cerita lain di setiap sajaknya**

**Hujan menghubungkan langit dan bumi yang tak pernah menyatu**

**Membuatnya saling terhubung**

**Mendekatkan jarak yang membuat suatu cerita**

"Ah aku lupa bawa payung" ujar Geun young sesaat setelah bis yang ditumpanginya diterpa air dari langit yang lumayan deras membuat sang supir sedikit mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya.

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore masih ada waktu 3 jam janjiannya dengan Junsu, namun hujan kali ini sepertinya akan membuatnya sedikit terlambat karena dia harus pulang ke aparte dulu baru ke tempat Junsu.

"Perhentian berikutnya telah sampai" pengeras suara berbunyi tandanya Geun Young sudah sampai pada halte dekat aparte nya.

"Seowoo kau masih di temaptnya Hyukjae?" ujar Geun Young mencoba mencari pertolongan ya mencari orang yang akan membawakan payung ke halte. Tempat tinggal mereka memang kurang dari 700 meter tapi hujan sangat deras.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang Youngie. Apa kau terjebak hujan?" tanya Seowoo penasaran karena hujan memang sangat deras saat ini.

"Nde. Aku sudah tiba di depan halte dekat rumah kita"

"Baiklah kau tunggu aku sebentar kurang dari setengah jam aku akan sampai kesana, aku bawa paying kok tenang saja"

"Oke aku tunggu" balas Geun Young sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Banya k kendaraan lalu lalang seperti berkejar-kejaran dengan hujan. Mereka seakan ingin segera sampai tujuan.

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" terlihat sebuah truk besar kehilangan kendali berjalan di jalan raya. Truk tadi oleng ke kanan untuk menghentikan lajunya namun naas malah menabrak mini bus yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

"BRAAAAAAK" Tabrakanpun tak terelakan lagi.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik setelah tabrakan selesai para manusia baik tua muda maupun namja atau yeoja menghentikan langkah mereka mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pad supir truk dan mini bus tadi.

"Omona" ujar Geun Young mencoba untuk tenang setelah melihat kejadian ini kakinya tak kuasa mengikuti jejak manusia lainnya. Penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Show Time"

"5, 4 , 3 " Ujar seseorang menghitung mundur namun tiba-tiba hitungannya terhenti. Pandangannya mengarah pada seorang gadis yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Pabo ya minggir" teriaknya sambil menarik gadis itu keluar.

"DUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"

Ledakan hebat terjadi mobil yang ditabrak truk tadi tiba-tiba meledak membuat orang- orang yang berkumpul mengerubungginya ikut terlempar.

"Kelinci bodoh bangun" teriak namja ini kuatir.

"Kau" ujar Geun young masih dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Terlihat samar samar seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirangnya menatap Geun young sendu.

"Kau"

"Jong woon"

"Sejauh kau menghindariku pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menatapku"

TO BE CONT_INUE_


	13. Destiny

The Guardian

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2013

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 12:

Destiny

"Destiny never lies"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelinci bodoh bangun" teriak namja ini kuatir.

"Kau" ujar Geun young masih dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Terlihat samar samar seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirangnya menatap Geun young sendu.

"Kau"

"Jong woon"

* * *

"Selamat malam pemirsa. Berita utama malam ini adalah ledakan bom yang terjadi pada pukul 15.30 serentak pada dua lokasi yaitu Cheongdamdong dan Insandong. Dilaporkan korban jiwa berjumlah 10 orang ini dan puluhan korban luka ringan dan berat masih dalam perawatan medis. Untuk kabar lebih lengkap kami akan terhubung oleh reporter Lee Jinah melaporkan dari tempat kejadian perkara".

"Kalian sudah dengar berita ini kan" ujar seorang namja dengan mimik serius. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ne hyung" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kejadian ini sudah pasti direncakan teroris. Bagaimana kalian tim investigasi bukannya kalian sudah diminta oleh para guard untuk mengawasi keadaan. Kalian tahu tim teroris yang dipimpin Lee Jang Suk masih hidup bahkan kelompok ini sepertinya makin membesar setelah Jang suk dieksekusi 2 tahun lalu" lanjutnya .

"BRAAAK" meja rapat ini bahkan di pukulnya. Leader Park Jung Soo benar-benar diluar kendali saat ini.

"BUKANNYA KALIAN SUDAH KUSURUH BERKUMPUL DI MARKAS. DIMANA KYUHYUN SAAT INI" teriak Leeteuk benar – benar marah.

Seoul Center Hospital

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau pulang saja nunna" seorang namja terlihat duduk di bangku tunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Kyu-ah Geun Young bisa sampai begini. Bagaimana aku tak khawatir cuma aku keluarganya di sini saat ini, gomapta Kyuhyun untungnya kau ada di bis yang sama denganku. Kau yang sudah membawa Geun Young sampai ke rumah sakit" balas Seowoo.

"Gwaenchan nunn" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi nunna. Mianhe aku sudah menghubungi Sunny tanpa seijinmu. Presiden dan istrinya sedang melakukan kunjungan ke luar negeri jadi sebagai keluarga satu-satunya dia yang kuhubungi" lanjut kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana dia memang saudaranya kan" balas Seowoo tak keberatan.

Setelah dua jam operasi yang menegangkan. Lampu kamar operasi meredup dan pintu mulai terbuka terlihat beberapa perawat mendorong sebuah ranjang dengan Moon Geun young terbaring diatasnya.

Guardian base camp

"KYUHYUN BERANI BERANINYA DIA TAK HADIR" masih teriak Leeteuk marah karena seorang anak buahnya melalaikan tugas seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Leeteuk bukan saatnya kau mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kan yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencegah hal serupa terjadi dengan sangat hati-hati. Kau tahu kan para guard menyuruh kita membasmi kelompok Lee Jang Suk dengan diam-diam karena pemerintah dan Korea Utara masih dalam proses perdamain untuk pembebasan salah satu wilayah di daerah perbatasan. Kalau ini menguap kita harus membunuh orang Korea Utara. Mou perdamaian akan batal" balas Heechul menengahi.

"Arraseo. Baiklah kita akan kembali pada rencana kita Planning Destruction B akan segera dijalankan" ujar Leeteuk mantap.

"Arraseo aku akan kesana" ujar seorang namja berbisik pelan ditengah-tengah rapat.

"LEE SUNGMIN" teriak Leeteuk lagi-lagi.

"Tutup ponselmu saat leadermu berbicara dalam rapat. Kenapa kau melupakan peraturan terpenting".

"Mianhe hyung. Ini dari Seon Kyu dia bilang Moon Geun young-ssi ada di Rumah Sakit sepertinya dia ikut menjadi korban peledakan bom di daerah Cheongdamdong. Dan Sunny juga bilang saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah sakit" bela Sungmin.

"Apa mungkin ini masih terkait kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu" ujar Eunhyuk spontan.

* * *

"PLAAK" sebuah tamparan keras melayang pada pipi namja berambut pirang ini.

"Kau tahu kan kau pantas menerima ini semua" ujar namja dengan rambut hitam pekat ini. Pandangannya kini beralih ke rekan lainnya.

"Kalian tahu bocah ini bisa-bisanya ingin menolong orang Korea Selatan korban kita" lanjutnya sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Mungkin Jong woon-ssi tak bermaksud seperti itu hyung" bela namja lainnya.

"Joong Ki-ah kau masih terus membela hyung kesayanganmu ini. Kau juga bom yang kita rencanakan di insandong kenapa kurang efektif. Sudah kubilang kau harus menaruhnya di keramaian orang bukan di dekat kantor polisi. Kau mau wajahmu terlihat banyak orang" lanjut pria bernama Lee Jun Ki ini.

"Mianhe hyung tapi tujuan kita adalah memprovokasi dan membunuh para polisi yang terlibat kejadian 10 tahun lalu bukan orang sipil jadi wajar kami memasangnya di tempat sampah di dekat kantor polisi. Hyung ini adalah tanda yang kita buat untuk para bajingan itu supaya mereka tahu kalau kelompok Lee Jang Suk masih hidup" ujar Song Joong Ki panjang lebar dia tak puas argumennya dipatahkan begitu saja bahkan oleh sepupunya itu sendiri.

"Baiklah aku terima argumenmu tapi kalau kau menyalahi aturan sekali lagi. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya mungkin besok namamu akan tertulis di batu nisan" ujar Junki sambil meninggalkan ruangan di iringi para anggota lainnya.

"Nde aku siap" ujar Joong Ki mantap.

"Siapa yang kau tolong hyung pasti gadis itu kan. Gadis yang diam-diam selalu kau awasi" balas Joongki sambil memberi tisu untuk Yesung membersihkan bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tamparan keras Junki tadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" balas Yesung singkat.

"Gotjimal. Kau pikir aku mengenalmu hanya satu dua tahun, aku mengenalmu bahkan saat aku baru bisa bicara. Yeoja dongsaengmu kan" lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia tak akan mati. Bukannya jaraknya tak dekat dengan lokasi pemgeboman, aku yang meraciknya aku tahu bagaimana bom buatanku sendiri. Bom itu paling hanya akan menewaskan kendaraan di depan dan belakangnya yang sudah kita rencanakan. Dua kendaraan yang berisikan para pengawal, para polisi, dan orang-orang suruhan mereka yang terlibat dalam pembantaian kaum kita. Orang orang bajingan itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalaupun ada sedikit orang sipiil yang terluka anggap saja itu bonus karena dosa saudaranya" ujar Joongki sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menakutkan bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada amarah Junki.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda hehe" ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bercanda sama sekali" balas Yesung.

"Iya aku memang tak bercanda sejujurnya aku tidak peduli orang orang sipil mati toh mereka juga masih orang Korea Selatan. Namun focus kita adalah para pelaku pembantaian 10 tahun lalu dan mereka yang selalu membuat hidup kita tak pernah tenang selama 10 tahun. Walaupun yeoja dongsaengmu Korea Selatan tapi karena dia punya kakak yang berdarah Korea Utara aku berikan perhatian berbeda untuknya. Kau bisa menengoknya di rumah sakit sekarang aku tak akan bicara apapun. Akhir-akhir ini Junki hyung benar-benar menyebalkan" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah dia bukan tanggunganku lagi" balas Yesung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jinjja" teriak Joong ki menggoda Yesung.

"Hyung cek emailmu sepertinya pengajuan pertukuran pelajarmu sudah disetujui disetujui pihak Cambridge" teriaknya lagi.

* * *

Terlihat tiga orang dari tadi mengisi ruangan pasien VIP ini. Mereka bertiga terlihat cemas sudah sejam lebih yeoja yang mereka tunggu keluar dari ruangan operasi namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Mereka makin cemas menunngu untuk keluar satu kata dari mulut yeoja ini.

"Eonni bangunlah. Eonni jebal" ujar Yeoja berambut pendek ini.

"Eonni jang buat aku khawatir. Appa dan eomma berada di luar negeri hanya kau eonni yang kumiliki saat ini. Jebal ireona eonni" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut panjang Geun young.

"Sudah lah Sunny sebentar lagi nunna pasti bangun" balas Kyuhyun menenagkan.

"Yeobseo" ujar Seowoo tiba-tiba. Ponsel pintarnya ini bergetar ada panggilan masuk.

"Kyu aku keluar sebentar kau jaga mereka" lanjut Seowoo sambil meninggalkan dua orang bernama Kyu ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya seseorang sedang memperhatikan kamar pasien dengan nomor 453 dengan cemas. Waktu berjalan cepat tak terasa sudah setengah jam Seowoo meninggalkan ruangan pasien.

"Annyeong" ujar seorang namja memasuki ruangan sambil terengah- engah.

"Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun spontan.

"Oppa" ujar sunny lega.

"Mianhe Seon Kyu aku terlambat. Tadi aku terjebak macet di jalan, bagaimana keadaan Geun Young nunna?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Oppa" teriak Sunny sambil memeluk sungmin erat. Airmatanya menetes khawatir akan keadaan eonnie satu-satunya ini.

"Gwaenchana dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Sungmin menenangkan sambil menepuk ringan bahu Sunny untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Kau melihat Seowoo dia lama sekali" balas Kyuhyun memotong adegan melodrama ini.

"Oh Jang Seowoo. Dia sepertinya tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku melihatnya di lobi tadi aku sempat ingin menyapanya tadi dia berlari lebih cepat" balas Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Sunny.

"Sunny, liat dia bahagia sekali kau peluk. Dasar yeoja yang suka ambil kesempatan" cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengambil permen karet dari kantung celananya. Dia bosan menunggu.

"Wajar kan kalau oppa memeluk dongsaengnya. Sunny sudah seperti yeoja dongsaengku kami sudah mengenal dari kecil" bela Sungmin yang disambut wajah kecewa Sunny.

"Menyebalkan kau oppa" ujar Sunny sambil melempar tasnya tepat pada muka Sungmin.

"Appo Sunny-ah"

"Dongsaengmu sepertinya benar-benar marah haha" tawa Kyuhyun pecah.

"Fotomu akan kusebar ke seluruh Korea Kyuhyun-ssi" balas Sunny mengancam. Terlihat mimic wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

"Foto apaaan?" tanya Sungmin mulai penasaran.

"Foto dia mencium Sungah. Dia berciuman di kelas tahu, dia memang nappeun namja" ujar Sunny puas.

"jinjja?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya namun wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kalian berisik"

"Eonni kau sudah bangun" teriak Sunny langsung memeluk saudaranya ini.

"Jong woon mana?" ujar Geun Young lagi.

"Yesung?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti maksud Geun Young.

* * *

"Sial tadi pasti Jong woon aku yakin"

"Drdrrdrdrrdrdr"

"Yeobseo"

"Nde Appa aku akan segera pulang ke rumah. Sebentar lagi aku sedang mencari taksi kurang dari setengah jam aku pasti sampai di rumah" ujar Jang Seowoo mencoba meyakinkah ayahnya.

Selesai menelpon ayahnya dan untuk menunggu taksi pesanannya sampai. Ditekannya icon kontak tak lama ditemukannya "Cho kyuhyun".

"Yeobseo"

* * *

1 Month Later

"Rencana akan dijalankan hari ini hyung kau siap" tanya namja berwajah baby face ini pada namja disebelahnya tampak ada raut penasaran akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh hyungnya ini untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah tahu pabo. Siang ini di Seoul National University semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana kelompok kita" balasnya sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Mahasiswa Cambridge memang beda haha" goda dongsaengnya ini.

"Oh ya bukannya warna rambut barumu ini terlalu menyolok hyung?" tanya Song Joongki sedikit heran melihat rambut baru hyungnya ini.

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar seorang namja menggagetkan yeoja yang disapanya ini. Dia berteiak tepat di belakang yeoja tadi.

"Bruuuk" buku-buku yang dibawa yeoja tadi jatuh berserakan di depan ruang kelas. Bermacam – macam judul dengan inti yang sama buku tentang psikologi.

"Omona kau membuatku kaget Jun-chan" balas Moon geun Young sambil memunguti buku-buku malang miliknya.

"Mianhe hehe. Kau serius sekali sih youngie mana buku yang kau bawa banyaknya minta ampun. Apa kau baca semuanya?" tanya junsu sambil membantu mengambil buku yang jatuh tadi.

"Nde" ujar Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan ketinggalan 2 minggu gara-gara penyembuhan luka Junchan. Makanya aku harus belajar lebih giat dari kalian agar tak tertinggal"

"Yak au memang teladan" goda Junsu sambil menepuk kepala Geun Young pelan.

"Ehem ehem" seorang yeoja tiba-tiba datang menghentikan pembicraan ringan ini.

"Woo-ah" ujar Geun Young kaget. Tak biasanya Seowoo datang ke jurusan Psikologi.

"Mianhe aku menganggu kalian. Aku cuma mau memberikan handphone Agassi ini. Dia lupa meninggalkan handphonenya di rumah" balas Seowoo sambil tersenyum riang.

"Gomawo yo hehe mianhe tadi aku terburu-buru" balas Geun young sambil mengambil handphone bercasing hitam ini.

"Oh ya Junsu-ssi aku pinjam Youngie sebentar ya" ujar Seowoo lagi sambil menarik Geun Young sedikit menjauh dari Junsu.

"Hari ini aku gak pulang ke aparte. Besok orangtuaku akan berangkat lagi ke Jepang jadi malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah. Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendirian" Seowoo tampak khawatir namun raut wajah Seowoo langsung berubah sesaat melihat senyum Geun Young.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk ahjussi dan ahjumma juga. Aku banyak merepotkan anak kesayangan mereka" balas Geun Young tak keberatan.

"Dan satu lagi yang tak boleh kau lupa. Jangan coba cari Jong woon lagi yang kau lihat pasti hanyalah khayalan. Kau belum sembuh benar kenapa mencari orang yang tak jelas kabarnya" balas Seowoo sambil sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku yakin aku tak berkhayal Seowoo" balas Geun Young mantap.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku harus kembali ke kampusku" balas Seowoo kesal. Dia tak mau temannya sakit hati saat mengetahui Jong Woon tak menginginkannya lagi. Padahal dia tahu benar Jong woon ada di Seoul bulan lalu.

"Kajja sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai" ujar Junsu menarik Geun Young masuk ke kelas.

"Wah cc kelas kita pagi – pagi udah mesra banget" ujar seorang mahasiswi dengan rambut dikucir ke atas.

"Ige mwoya cc?" tanya Geun Young tak mengerti maksud yeoja yang duduk di depannya ini. Geun Young beralih ke Junsu dia hanya menggelenglan kepalanya. Dia juga tak mengerti maksud yeoja bermarga Song ini.

"CC is campus couple Young-ssi. Bukannya kalian berdua memang pacaran kan" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kami hanya teman Song Hyejin, ya kan Junchan?" balas Geun Young refleks setelah mendengar Hyejin menggodanya dengan Junsu.

"Jinjja yo?" tanya Hyejin sepertinya tak percaya. Yeoja lainnya yang berkumpul di dalam kelaspun ikut ramai. Sepertinya mereka tak percaya hubungan kedua orang ini tak lebih dari sahabat.

"Tapi aku menganggap Geun Young lebih dar sahabat" ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum membuat satu kelas ber"oh" ria seketika. Geun Young hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh temannya ini.

"Haha dasar Junsu gak bisa serius. Kalian percaya?" lanjut Geun Young sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari meja dosen. Seluruh kelas mulai tertawa namun tanpa mereka sadari Junsu terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Young-ssi beneran kalian gak pacaran?" tanya Hyejin masih tak percaya.

"Waeyo dia kan lucu, pintar, suaranya bagus lagi" lanjut Hyejin dengan antusias.

"Kau suka dia ya?" tanya Geun Young to the point sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hyejin .

"Jangan menggodaku Young-ssi" ujar Hyejin dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Hyejin spontan ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari olokan Geun Young kalau dia menyukai Junsu yang selama ini dia jahili.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa dibilang pacar atau bukan" ujar Geun Young lirih.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hyejin bingung.

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar seorang yeoja setengah tua memasuki ruangan.

"Annyeong haseyo songsaenim" balas mereka.

* * *

"Youngie kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Junsu penasaran sambil memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas.

"Ehhm Junsu aku boleh minta tolong padamu. Saudaraku meninggalkan laptopnya dengan keadaan di password aku sudah coba macam-macam password tapi gagal. Ada cari lain agar kita bisa tahu isi laptop tadi tanpa mengutak-atik passwordnya". Geun young sepertinya benar-benar penasaran isi laptop Yesung.

"Aku sih kurang tahu Geun Young nanti coba aku tanyakan temanku anak IT ya" balas Junsu mencoba memberi saran.

"Geun Young aku akan menyanyi nanti malam di café biasa. Nanti kau mau aku jemput?" tanya Junsu sambil berjalan pulang ke luar dari arah kampus.

"Boleh aku kosong kok hari ini" balas Geun Young singkat toh nanti malam daripada dia sendirian lebih baik melihat Junsu menyanyi kan.

"Geun Young boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Junsu memutus omongan Geun Young.

"Mianhe kalau aku kurang sopan tapi selama kita berteman aku tak pernah melihat kau bersama namjachingumu. Apa dia kuliah di tempat lain" tanya Junsu terlepas juga.

"Aku tidak punya namjachingu kok" balas Geun Young tersenyum getir seketika wajah Junsu menunjukan rasa lega namun tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah lagi setelah sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut Geun Young.

"Tapi ada seorang namja yang kusukai" ujar Geun Young sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Mianhe" balas Junsu merasa sedikit bersalah. Beberapa lama setelah mereka berjalan pulang terlihat sekumpulan yeoja entah apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Katanya ada mahasiswa pertukaran dari Cambridge datang hari ini semoga dia setampan Robert Pattinson" ujar yeoja yang tak dikenali Geun Young ini.

"Jangan terlalau berharap aku dengar dia orang Korea kok bukan orang barat" balas Hyejin tiba-tiba datang.

"Jinjja yo jin-ah?" tanya junsu tak percaya.

"Biasalah mahasiswi disini kalau mendengar pertukaran dari universitas ternama langsung saja heboh" lanjut Hyejin.

"Sudahlah besok juga kita tahu siapa dia" balas Geun young malas ikut dalam rombongan mahasiswi ini. Perlahan dia meninggalkan rombongan dan bergegas ke luar dari wilayah kampus. Namun sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahnya untuk maju.

"OMONA" teriak beberapa yeoja.

"Rambutnya pink. Namja itu berambut pink" lanjut beberapa mahasisiwi lainnya.

Mendengar omongan dari mahasisiwi lainnya sebenarnya Geun Young sedikit penasaran siapa namja yang punya warna rambut senada dengan kembang gula. Dia pasti namja yang sangat aneh.

"KIM JONG WOON-SSI kau meninggalkan berkasmu" teriak suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Geun Young. Ini suara Hwang Songsaenim namun bukan suara ini yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah kembali ke tempat semula bahkan sedikit berlari. Kim Jong Woon apakah benar dia?.

"Khamsahamnida Songsaenim" balas namja tadi.

* * *

"Kim Jong Woon-ssi aku senang kau ada di kelasku" balas Hwang Songsaenim sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukan dosen killer ini pada siswanya.

"Semoga dua semestermu disini sangat bermanfaat" lanjutnya.

**Matanya masih seperti tahun tahun lalu**

**Suaramu masih tetap terdengar jelas**

**Wajahmu tak berubah masih sama saja menyebalkan**

**Tapi apkah hatimu masih sama untukku**

* * *

"Geun Young kau kembali bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak penasaran tentang mahasiswa pertukaran" cibir Hyejin. Merasa tak ada respon dari Geun Young yang hanya terdiam seperti patung Hyejin mulai menggodanya lagi.

"jangan-jangan pinky boy itu tipemu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk arah Yesung berdiri. Masih sama ucapan Hyejin bahkan sama sekali tak digubris namun Moon Geun Young mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada Jong Woon tak peduli tatapan mata yang melihatnya bahkan suara Junsu sudah tak terdengar di telinganya saat ini. Yang ada hanya mencoba melihat dari dekat apakah dia yang dicarinya selama lebih dari satu tahun lamanya.

Sampai akhirnya posisi mereka saat ini sudah saling berhadapan. Entah apa yang mahasiswa lain pikirkan apa mungkin mereka menganggap Geun Young cari sensasi. Tapi dia kini benar-benar tak peduli.

"Moon Geun Young apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Hwang Songsaenim bingung melihat anak didiknya berperilaku diluar dari kebiasaan.

Mata Geun Young lekat menatap Jong Woon tak sesenti pun pandangannya terganti.

"Moon Geun Yong-ssi" lanjut Hwang Songsaenim lagi setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari siswinya ini.

"PLAAAAK"

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kana Yesung yang seketika membuat mahasisiwi lainnya kaget bahkan Hwang Songsaenim tak bisa berkata apapun belum sempat mereka menghentikan Geun Young.

"PLAAAAK" tamparan yang lebih keras dijatuhkannya lagi pada pipi kanannya itu.

"Kau puas?" tanya Yesung denga ekspresi datar.

"KAU BODOH KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI. KEMANA KAU SETAHUN INI" teriak Geun young tak peduli semua orang melihatnya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU APA. SEENAKNYA KAU PERGI DAN DATANG DALAM HIDUPKU" teriaknya lagi. Kini bukan hany a berteriak Moon Geun Young bahkan memukul dada Yesung keras.

"Moon Geun Young-ssi tenangkan dirimu" ujar Hwang Songsaenim mencoba memisah keduanya.

"Biarkan dia Hwang Songsaenim aku mengenal gadis ini lebih dari anda" balas Yesung.

"Apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Hwang Songsaenim sedikit tak mengerti arah omongan Yesung.

"SHE'S MY SISTER" balas Jong Woon sambil meninggikan suaranya berharap semua mata yang ada tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

Adik apa yang kau maksud adik kau benar-benar gila.

* * *

Leeteuk aparte

"Yesung kembali" ujar Eunhyuk tak percaya. Raut wajahnya mendadak gembira setelah perkataanya diamini oleh sang leader.

"Iya dia telah kembali tapi" balas Leeteuk terhenti.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kibum kini.

"Dia kembali hanya sebagai Kim Jong Woon bukan Yesung The Guardian. Dia sudah melalaikan tugasnya lebih dari setahun dia melanggar perjanjian penting yaitu tentang kesanggupannya menjalankan misi sebgai The Guardian" ujar Heechul mencoba melanjutkan alasan Leeteuk.

"Kalian berhak untuk berteman dengannya namun bukan untuk membicarakan masalah The Guardian di depannya" ujar Siwon senada denga Heechul. Dialah yang sekarang menggantikan poisisi Yesung untuk Execution Division.

"Baiklah" balas Eunhyuk sepakat.

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar seorang namja tiba –tiba masuk ke dalam aparte Leeteuk yang memang tidak terkunci.

"Hyung" ujar kibum tak percaya melihat siapa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

* * *

"Apa Ayah ada disini" ujar yeoja dengan tergesa gesa memasuki ruangan tamu rumah presiden korea saat ini. Beberapa pelayan mencoba menyuruhnya untuk berhenti namun gagal.

"Appa aku tahu kau dirumah" ujarnya sambil meninggikan suaranya. Terlihat seorang ahjumma menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Sepertinya dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk kebersihan rumah ini.

"Agassi tuan besar sedang ada tamu. Mohon Agassi untuk tenang sebentar beliau beliau itu adalah tamu penting" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya" Geun young ahirnya luluh oleh ahjumma tua tadi.

* * *

"Pink?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Apa di Inggris gaya rambut seperti ini sedang tren" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yesung.

"Sudahlah kalian mengangguku. Apa tak ada ucapan selamat datang kembali untuk ku?" tanya Yesung tanpa dosa setelah meninggalkan rekan-rekannya setahun lebih.

"Karena kau bukan bagian dari kami lagi" balas Leeteuk to the point sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa Yesung hilang tanpa kabar selama ini. Bukannya mereka sangat dekat.

"Karena itu. Ya aku memang bukan bagian dari kalian lagi. Tapi aku tetap teman kalian kan?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk di sofa putih kesayangan Leeteuk.

"Lagipula tanpa kalian umumkan aku juga memang sudah keluar dari The Guardian tepat malam kelulusan kita sesuai dengan permintaan pak tua itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mworago?"

"Ahjumma Gil tolong buatkan secangkir the hangat untuknya sepertinya dia terlalu lama menungguku" ujar seorang ahjussi dengan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal menghampiri anak perempuan tercintanya.

"Nde akan saya siapkan tuan" lanjut ahjumma tadi meninggalkan ayah dan anak ini untuk saling bertukar cerita.

"Ada perlu apa tak biasanya kau mau datang ke sini tanpa aku atau Sunny yang menyuruh?" tanya sang ayah mulai tak sabar.

"Dia suidah pulang. Apa appa tahu itu semua" ucap Geun Young lolos seketika.

"Nde. Dia menelponku pagi ini, dia ikut dalam pertukaran pelajar di kampusmu" balas Lee Soo Man mencoba tetap tenang.

"Mworago abonim. Selama ini anda berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Geun Young tak percaya setahun lebih dia dibuat hampir gila untuk mencari namja satu ini tapi ayahnya malah punya nomor bahkan saling berhubungan dengan oppanya.

"Kami kehilangan kontak setelah malam kelulusanmu. Dia hanya bilang pamit padaku dia akan pergi jauh dan dia mengundurkan diri dari the guardian. Tapi pagi ini tiba-tiba dia menelponku hanya untuk memberitahu dia ada di Seoul lagi" balas Lee Soo Man menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Appa kan yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi?" tanya Geun Young lugas.

* * *

"Dari awal dia memang menyuruhku untuk menjauhi putrinya atau aku akan dikeluarkan dari the Guardian. Daripada memilih salah satunya lebih baik aku keluar sendiri dari The Guardian lagipula permohonan beasiswaku juga ditermia pihak universitas" balas Yesung sangat santai.

"Tapi kau tetap meninggalkan Geun Young nunna" balas Kibum antusias.

"Memang begitu kan seharusnya" jawab Yesung sambil beranjak untuk berdiri sepertinya dia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini segera.

"Ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian"

"Hyungdeul dan dongsaeng aku mau pulang. Kalian bisa menghubungiku lewat nomor yang kuberikan ke Kyuhyun. Tadi sebelum kesini aku bertemu dengannya" lanjut Yesung.

"Kau tahu keadaan sekarang makin parah. Bulan lalu terjadi pengeboman di duga ada pihak asing yang terlibat. Apa kau tahu sesuatu karena kau datang di waktu yang tepat?" tanya Heechul meyelidik.

"Aku sudah keluar dari Guadian setahun lebih. Aku sudah tak tertarik dengan masalah rumit seperti dulu lagi. Tanyakan saja pada bagian investigator kan atau orang yang menggantikan posisiku" ujar Yesung sedikit ketus menganggapi ucapan hyungnya ini.

"Oh ya siapa yang mengantikan posisku. Aku rasa pasti Choi Siwon. Apakah aku benar?" tanya Yesung sambil tertawa.

* * *

Heaven Aparte 315

"Mianhe Junsu-ssi tiba-tiba badanku terasa kurang baik. Lain kali saja kita pergi keluar bersama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Geun Young sambil berbaring diatas spring bednya ini.

"Gwaenchana yang penting kau cepat sembuh. Youngie fighting" ujar Junsu menyemangati Geun young.

"Mianhe Junchan aku membohongimu" ujarnya lirih setelah menutup pembicaraan dengan Junsu. Mata Geun Young lekat menatap langit-langit kamar seolah ingin berbicara dengan langit kamar ini sekarang juga.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok" ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit mendesah. Dai lelah akan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kenapa kehidupanku begitu rumit"

* * *

Seoul National University

"Jinjja yo?" tanya seorang yeoja duduk di dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengan namja bermabut pink ini.

"Iya di Cambridge tak ada yeoja secantik kau ini" balas namja tadi sambil berbisik sesuatu di telinga yeoja ini. Sepertinya penuh kata cumbu rayu.

"Ah oppa kau bisa saja" balasnya sambil bersemu merah. Keadaan kelas yang belum ramai membuat kedua orang ini makin intens melemparkan pujian dan rayuan bahkan saat ini yeoja dengan red mini dress ini sudah duduk dipangkuan sang namja. Dia benar benar termakan rayuan dari namja bermarga Kim ini.

Wajah mereka makin mendekat sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing dan jarak antara mereka makin meniipis.

"Aku kira aku yang datang terlalu pagi hari ini" ujar seorang yeoja dengan nada tinggi. Ucapannya sukses membuat yeoja bernama Bo Young ini menjauh dari Kim Jong Woon.

"Apa menyewa hotel terlalu mahal untuk kalian" ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan. Ia mulai mengeluarkan bukunya dan membaca. Ya kebiasaannya semenjak kuliah membaca buku sambil menunggu temannya datang.

"Anni Geun Young. Kau salah paham kami " ujar gadis ini terhenti. Sebuah tangan meraihnya dan memeluknya erat. Kini bibirnya dengan cepat melekat pada bibir Park Bo Young.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung Moon Geun Young-ssi" ujar Yesung seketika setelah mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Bo Young.

"Sudah cukup" ujar Geun Young sambil keluar dari kelas laknat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Geun Young terburu buru keluar kelas.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi kalau akhirnya akan tak baik_

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar Junsu saat melihat Yesung dan Bo young sudah ada di dalam kelas.

"Kim Junsu imnida bangaseumnida" ujarnya sambil sedikit menunduk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yesung.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida" balas Yesung singkat.

"Young-ah kajja kemari" ujar Junsu riang seperti biasanya. Ia menyuruh Geun Young untuk duduk disebelahnya. Terlihat mata Geun Young sedikit berair namun Junsu terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Geun Young kali ini.

* * *

"Kalian berdua ternyata satu kelas saat SMA" ujar Junsu sambil melirik Yesung yang duduk tak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Makanya dia memanggilmu dongsaeng saat kita pertama kali bertemu dia kan" ujar Junsu seakan dia yang paling tahu hubungan mereka berdua.

"Nde" ujar Geun Young lirih dia sama sekali tak mau melihat ke arah Yesung.

"Tapi apakah dia memang seplayboy itu saat SMA" ujar Junsu kini pelan sambil melihat ke arah Yesung yang sudah dirubungi beberapa gadis.

"Mahasiswa luar negeri memang berbeda" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oppa dulu kau sekolah di SMA mana, kudengar kau dulu tinggal di Seoul kan?" tanya yeoja dengan rambut blonde panjang.

"Aku SMA di Inha" jawab Yesung singkat sambil meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Berarti kau satu SMA dengan Moon Geun Young kan. Jangan –jangan kau mantan pacarnya?" tanya gadis ini lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu" ujar Yesung sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada gadis ini.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa" lanjut Yesung sambil melihat ke arah Geun Young dan Junsu yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kim Junsu itu pcarnya kan?" tanya Yesung pada yeoja blonde ini.

"Katanya sih mereka cuma teman namun aku juga kurang tahu yang jelas Junsu sih yang terlihat tertarik pada Geun Young" .

"Youngie kau melihat apa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Buka hal yang penting" jawab Geun Young sambil mengaduk makanannya dengan sendok sepertinya dia sudah tak punya nafsu makan untuk hari ini. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk semua ucapan Jong Woon kali ini.

"Youngie tentang laptop yang kemarin kau tanyakan apa kau bawa" Junsu membuyarkan lamunan Geun Young seketika.

"Mianhe aku lupa"

"Gwaenchana" balas Junsu paham melihat keadaan Geun young saat ini dia benar-benar terlihat tidak baik. Dia terlihat pucat.

_Aku juga manusia biasa aku punya kelemahan yang paling ingin kututupi dan kau lah kelemahanku_

"PLAAAK"

Semua orang langsung menatap pada arah namja dan yeoja ini. seorang yeoja datang dengan tiba - tiba langsung menampar pipi mahasiswa pertukaran ini. Keramaian langsung memenuhi kafetaria ini. Baru masuk dia sudah menerima 2 tamparan dari dua yeoja.

"Seowoo" ujar Geun Young kaget dia mencoba melangkah mendekati Seowoo namun tangan lain mencegahnya. Ya Junsu tangan Junsu yang menghentikannya untuk berbuat lebih. Sepertinya Junsu ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"APA KAU NAMJA?" teriak Seowoo mulai naik pitam.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini Seowoo?" tanya Yesung datar. Dia sama sekali tak menggubris pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau tahu berapa lama Geun Young menunggumu" ujarnya lagi. Saat ini mimik wajah Junsu terlihat berbeda sepertinya dia tak menduga hal ini terjadi pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pemilik nama yang diucap Seowoo ini.

"Kau benar- benar berhati dingin, manusia tak punya perasaan. Bisa - bisanya kau bersama wanita lain padahal gadis yang menunggumu selama 1 tahun lebih berada di depanmu"

"Seowoo diamlah" ujar Geun Young tak sabar pada akhirnya. Dia menarik Seowoo menjauh dari pusat keramaian ini. Dia sudah bosan saat orang orang beralih memandangnya, benar - benar menyebalkan.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yesung memecah pertengkaran Seowoo dan Geun Young yang terjadi tiba-tiba ini.

"Apa aku harus menikahinya?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu hadiah yang tepat untuknya karena setia menungguku. Apa itu yang kau inginkan Jang Seowoo. Kau ingin melihat Geun Young menikah denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sayangnya menurut hukum dan agama kita itu adalah incest"

"Mworago?" tanya Seowoo tak paham.

"Kami hanya berbeda ibu. Ya kan Moon Geun Young-ssi?" tanya Yesung sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

to be continue

.

.

a/n: annyeong haseyo yeorobun heheh lama gak apdet ya maksih buat reviewnya ada yang bilang jadi yemoon shiper gara2 the guardian makasih ya :*


	14. Destiny never lies

**The Guardian**

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2013

.

Super Junior Yesung

Moon Geun Young

All Super Junior

.

Super Junior is not mine

Inspired by City Hunter SBS Drama and Code Breaker Manga

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Science fiction, Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 12 b:

Destiny never lies

"Finally I found that"

.

.

.

"Minumlah" Geun Young masih sabar menunggui temannya ini. Dari tadi siang dia bahkan tak mau menelan satupun pemberian sahabatnya dari SMP ini. Jam dinding aparte sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam namun sepertinya amarah Seowoo sudah melebihi batas hingga tak ada rasa lapar dalam dirinya.

"Seowoo kau harus makan sesuatu setidaknya minumlah ini. Aku buatkan coklat panas kesukaanmu" ujar Geun Young lagi kini dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bicara padaku" ujar Seowoo akhirnya lolos juga.

"Aku tak mau membebanimu" balas Geun Young tersenyum. Senyum yang mungkin terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Mianhe aku tak bisa menjadi sahabatmu yang baik. Aku benar-benar bodoh" ujar Seowoo terdengar parau. Kata-katanya yang sedari tadi dia simpan keluar juga dari mulutnya menguntai penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhe" tangisnya mulai terdengar.

"Gwaenchana" balas Geun Young sambil mengelus pelan punggung Seowoo.

* * *

_Inha High school_

"Kyuhyun-ah tolong ambilkan cermin kecil disana" ujar yeoja dengan black mini dress senada dengan pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ini" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yakin kita menang?" tanya Sungah tak yakin melihat saingannya yang lumayan berat. Ia mencoba membenarkan dandanannya. Mereka baru akan tampil di nomor 5 dari belakang sedangkan saat ini baru 3 nomor yang sudah dipanggil.

"Aku yakin aku tetap jadi pemenang. Ya setidaknya kelas kita masih punya juara Mr sedangkan Missnya mungkin kelas lain yang menang" balas Kyuhyun juga membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Ya memang kau juaranya" ujar Sungah tak bersemangat.

"Aku maju hanya sebagai pelengkap kan. Gak ada satupun yang mau ikut dalam kontes ini, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan ujian dan ikut bimbingan belajar" Sungah benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

"Wae? Kau tidak seperti biasanya kau sakit eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

"Ini tahun terakhir kita di Inha. Aku mau punya kenangan baik disini tetapi akhir-akhir ini gak ada satupun yang berjalan lancar" Sungah menghela nafas panjang. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling back stage ini melihat para saingannya dengan seksama.

* * *

"Apa yang paling kau percaya di dunia ini?" tanya Kyuhyun terlihat serius.

"Tuhan" balas Sungah singkat.

"Berdoalah untuk menang. Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik" ujar Kyuhyun melihat Sungah dari atas hingga ujung kaki membuat yeoja ini sedikit merinding.

"Kalau doamu terkabul kau harus mendengarkan permintaanku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungah penasaran.

"Aku menginginkanmu" balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku menginginkanmu" ujar namja berkulit putih ini pada namja lain di depannya.

* * *

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu hyung" lanjutnya lagi. Belum ada respon apapun dari hyungnya ini. Nampaknya hyungnya masih penuh dengan pikiran lain.

"Aku malas mengerjaimu lagi" ujar Joongki sambil lalu bosan tak ada respon dari namja berambut pink ini.

Pandangan Yesung tetap kosong seperti biasa dia hanya melihat lurus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan apapun yang orang lain katakan termasuk Joongki. Dia tetap di depan laptopnya tanpa menyentuh sama sekali. Pikirannya masih berputar pada kejadian siang tadi.

Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan pada adiknya sendiri. Ia sudah tak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan saat ini yang membuatnya cemas hanya Geun Young apa dia terluka karenanya kali ini. Mungkin besok pagi gossip dirinya dan Geun Young akan beredar di kampus namun bukan hal penting. Ekspresi Geun Young saat itulah yang membuat hatinya makin tak nyaman untuk tidur saat ini. Wajah Geun Young yang memucat saat menarik Seowoo keluar dari kantin membuatnya tetap terjaga.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Joongki tiba-tiba di depan Yesung. Kali ini Yesung sedikit kaget.

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Yesung mendorong Joongki. Ia kesal melihat dongsaengnya ini bercanda tak tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan hal itu kan padanya?" tanya Joongki to the point.

"Masalah cintamu sangat rumit. Aku mau tidur dulu" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan Yesung penuh tanya.

"Tidurlah kau benar-benar mengangguku" balas Yesung ketus.

"Apa hal ini akan mudah jika kalian tak punya hubungan darah?" tanya Joongki yang tiba-tiba membalikan arahnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yesung menyelidik.

"Kau harus membayarku untuk semuanya hyung. Buka emailmu sekarang kau akan sangat terkejut" ujar Joongki tersenyum.

"Kau menyelidikiku. Apa maksudmu dari semua ini" Yesung meninggikan suaranya tak terima ada yang menyelidikinya dibelakang.

"Ini perintah Junki hyung aku tak bisa menolaknya hyung. Ada keuntungan lain hyung dari semua ini bacalah dan kau akan tahu".

"Good nite" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak pikir Yesung mengambil laptop putihnya dan membuka emailnya ini. Perlahan namun pasti setelah mendownload dokumen yang diberikan JoongKi ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Tampak ia tak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya selama ini.

* * *

_**Takdir kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan kami, kenapa kau memutar kami dalam satu garis yang selalu berakhir di tempat yang sama**_

_**Dan kenapa baru saat ini kau temukan kami jawabannya. Apakah ini akhir semuanya.**_

_**Aku tak pernah yakin apa jalan ini akan lebih mudah sekarang.**_

_**Yang aku tahu jalannya sudah berbeda dengan jalanku yang penuh noda darah dan dendam.**_

_**Apa mungkin kami bisa bersama.**_

_**Aku tak pernah yakin walaupun kami tak punya hubungan darah apapun.**_

_**Kau dan aku bagai dua mata uang yang saling berkebalikan kita tak akan pernah bisa bertemu.**_

* * *

_Seoul National Univesity_

"Katamu hari ini kuliah siang nunna?" tanya namja berbadan kurus ini pada kekasihnya.

"Ini kan bukan jurusanmu. Sebaiknya kita pulang sajalah nanti aku akan traktir deh nunna, aku punya firasat buruk kau mengajakku kesini" lanjutnya.

"Lee Hyukjae sebaiknya kau pulang saja kalau tak mau menemaniku. Apa sih susahnya kau menemani yeojachingumu ini" balas Seowoo kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan pacarnya ini.

"Pacaran saja sana sama Donghae kau memang tak punya waktu untuk buat aku" protes Seowoo tak mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Memang pasangan ini hobi membuat semua orang mengkonsumsi masalah pribadinya.

"Kalian pacaran juga akhirnya?" tanya namja yang tiba-tiba datang ini. Dia yang selama ini ditunggu Seowoo.

"HYUNG" teriak Eunhyuk gembira melihat hyungnya lagi.

"Annyeong. Kalian gak malu bertengkar di depan orang-orang" jawab Yesung sambil menepuk ringan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kita harus bicara" ujar Seowoo mantap.

"Aku punya waktu sampai seperempat jam lagi sebelum masuk kelas" balas Yesung mengiyakan tawaran Seowoo setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Kita bisa bicara disana saja Seowoo" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk tempat yang dianggap layak untuk bercerita.

"Chagiya ikut aku" ujar Seowoo menarik Eunhyuk untuk ikut terlibat masalah ini.

* * *

"Geun Young mana?" tanya Yesung sedikit kuatir mengingat sedari tadi dia tak melihat sosok Geun Young diantara mahasiswa lainnya di kelas.

"Dia sakit. Tadi pagi badannya demam, kau tahu kan penyebab ini semua" yeoja berkulit putih pucat ini menjawab singkat namun mata sipitnya perlahan membesar, ya kebiasaannya saat marah mulai terjadi lagi.

"Sudah periksa ke dokter?" tanya Yesung spontan.

"Dia bilang hanya butuh istirahat" jawab Seowoo tegas.

"Ini rasa simpatimu sebagai oppa atau sebagai kekasihnya?" tanya Seowoo lagi. Matanya terlihat memendam banyak amarah.

"Nunna jangan ikut campur lagi" ujar Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu calon nyonya Lee?" tanya Yesung menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan benar-benar khasnya.

"Karena dia sudah seperti saudaraku dan aku tak mau saudaraku terluka lebih jauh karenamu yang malah saudara kandungnya sendiri" Frontal memang khas yeoja ini.

"Kalau aku melukainya apa pasal yang akan kau bebankan padaku calon penegak hukum?" tanya Yesung sinis. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan Seowoo.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek" umpat Seowoo hendak melemparkan tamparannya.

"Sudah cukup chagiya" Eunhyuk menangkis tangan Seowoo yang sudah terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Lepaskan kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Seowoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk darinya.

"Chagiya sudah" Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk pacarnya ini tanpa banyak pikir dipeluknya kekasih yang sudah setahun lebih bersamanya ini.

"Aisshh jinjja" umpat Seowoo makin kesal.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis aku harus masuk kelas" ujar Yesung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"KIM JONG WOON" teriak Seowoo makin menjadi.

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo Jong Woon-ssi" ujar Junsu seketika saat melihat Yesung memasuki kelas. Beberapa mahasiswi melihat Yesung dengan tatapan tak biasa gara-gara kejadian kemarin siang tentunya.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya Yesung pada Junsu melihat ada bangku kosong disebelah Junsu.

"Nde silahkan" Junsu mengamini permintaan Yesung.

"Ehm kau tahu kenapa hari ini Geun Young tidak terlihat di kampus ponselnya tidak aktif saat aku hubungi" lanjutnya.

"Dia sakit tadi Seowoo bilang padaku" ujar Yesung singkat. Sekilas dia mengamati Junsu, dia tidak terlalu jelek dan sepertinya dia bukan orang bodoh.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Junsu merasa dirinya diperhatikan Yesung.

"Tidak ada. Apa kau menyukai Geun Young?" tanya Yesung langsung pada sasaran.

"Anni kau dapat gosip itu dari mana. Itu tidak benar kok" jawab Junsu salah tingkah wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sudah terlihat Junsu jelas-jelas berbohong dia sangat menyukai Moon Geun Young.

"Baiklah" Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dosen yang baru saja datang namun pikirannya masih berputar disini berputar pada Junsu yang jelas –jelas menyukai gadis yang dicintainya selama ini. Mungkin Geun Young akan lebih bahagia bersama Junsu dibanding bersama dirinya.

_**Aku memang mencintaimu namun ada pihak lain yang lebih berhak dan pantas mencintai dibandingkan diriku.**_

* * *

_**Moon Geun Youn g**_

Moon Geun Young atau Lee Geun Young tertulis akta kelahirannya anak dari Lee Sooman dan Moon Hyonri. Moon Geun Young lahir setelah 7 bulan pernikahan mereka. Kim Heera, Moon Hyon ri, Kang Dong Hyun, dan Lee Sooman. Keempat orang tersebut terikat dalam hubungan yang sangat dekat saat kuliah.

Kim Heera adalah hoobae dari Moon Hyon ri saat kuliah di ilmu keperawatan sedangkan Lee Sooman adalah teman satu kelas dari Kang Dong Hyun di fakultas ekonomi di SNU. Moon Hyon ri lulus dengan peringkat terbaik di Seoul National University pada major utamanya. Moon Hyonri sempat menjalin hubungan serius dengan Kang Dong Hyun selama masa kuliah.

Kang Dong Hyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil di daerah Mokpo 20 tahun tepat 9 bulan sebelum pernikahan Lee Sooman dan Moon Hyon ri. Pernikahan Lee Sooman terbilang sangat tak direncanakan hanya pesta kecil yang digelar setelah pemberkatan. Tak pernah ada wacana pernikahan antar keduanya, Moon Hyonri menikah setelah dua bulan kekasihnya meninggal. Pernikahan mereka hanya bertahan kurang dari 9 tahun.

Kim Heera setelah lulus dari SNU sempat bekerja pada rumah sakit daerah di Seoul namun menghilang tanpa kabar. Kim Heera meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan seorang putra berumur 8 tahun Kim Jong Woon.

Jong Woon hanya mempunyai ibu dalam akta tanpa nama ayah. Sebelum menghilang Kim Heera sempat beberapa kali terlihat bersama Lee Sooman beberapa kali mereka terlihat di sebuah klinik kandungan. Nama Kim Heera tercantum sebagai salah satu daftar pasien klinik bersalin di daerah Ganju.

Lee Sooman mengalami infertilisasi atau kemandulan setelah terlibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan Kang Dong Hyun. Lee Sooman duduk di bangku belakang bersama rekan lainnya sesama alumni SNU yang akan mengadakan reuni. Moon Geun Young pernah menjalanI tes DNA 20 tahu lalu di rumah sakit daerah Jeju dan hasilnya ia bukan putri dari Lee Sooman. Hasil test tersebut bahkan sengaja disembunyikan oleh Lee Sooman.

Data tentang hasil tes DNA, daftar pasien, foto-foto bisa kau lihat di file yang telah aku cantumkan.

Bulan lalu setelah dilakukan penyerangan pertama aku diam-diam melukan tes DNA atas darah Moon Geun Young yang tercecer di bajumu saat menolongmu dengan beberapa helai rambutmu. Minggu lalu hasilnya keluar saat aku masih di Korea Utara hasilnya kalian berdua sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah. Hasilnya bisa kau lihat juga di file yang aku kirim. Selamat membacanya hyung .

* * *

Pikiran Yesung kembali berjalan ke memori semalam saat dia membaca satu persatu file yang dikirim Joongki yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama dosen yang mengajar di depannya sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Dia masih bergelut dengan semua kenyataan yang harus diterima.

"Jong Woon-ssi kau sakit?" Kang songsaenim membuka percakapan ditengah kuliah merasa diabaikan oleh mahasisiwa pertukaran ini.

"Anniyo" balasnya singkat namun raut wajahnya seakan menunjukkan hal lain. Keringat dingin terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"I'm sorry sir. Aku harus keluar dari kelas ada hal lain yang harus segera ku urus" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya meninggalkan mahasiswa lainnya penuh tanya. Beraninya mahasiswa baru ini meninggalkan kelas Kang songsaenim yang begitu penting. Dia benar-benar cari mati.

"Cogiyo chankaman" teriak Kang songsaenim terdengar sedikit keras namun sama sekali tak diindahkan pinky boy ini.

"Siapa Kang Dong Hyun?" tanya Kim Jong woon membuka percakapan di telepon tanpa membukanya dengan salam.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan salam kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar" umpat seseorang diseberang merasa anaknya kali ini sangat tak sopan.

"Aku hanya tanya siapa Kang Dong Hyun kenapa kau sangat panik" Yesung menurunkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya. Menyetir sambil menelpon bukan hal yang baik namun dia sudah sangat terdesak. Matanya terlihat sedikit membesar. Kesal Lee Sooman tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia teman baikku" Lee Sooman akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya itu. Apa kau tak malu mengambil anak dan istri temanmu 20 tahun yang lalu" cibir Yesung sambil mengarahkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan untuk diparkir sementara.

"Apa maksudmu" ujar Lee Sooman terdengar parau sepertinya dia sedikit kaget puteranya tahu kejadiaan sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki hebat. Kau buang anakmu dan membesarkan anak orang lain seperti anakmu" umpat Yesung pada ayah biologisnya ini, matanya terlihat sedikit berair ia tak bisa membedakan lagi antara marah dan sedih.

"Geun Young dan kau adalah anak ku. Kalian sama berharganya untukku" ujar Sooman mencoba menenangkan macan yang terlanjur mengamuk.

"Kau benar-benar tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia bukan anakmu kan kenapa kau sangat menyanyanginya melebihi anak yang ingin kau aborsi ini. Kami sama-sama anak haram namun kau sangat membedakan kami atau aku memang lebih hina dari pada anak haram lainnya" umpat Yesung lagi-lagi.

Kini tak terdengar sanggahan pun dari mulut Lee Sooman. Ia sudah kehabisan perkataan untuk membalas anaknya.

"Kau benar-benar pria baik Lee Sooman-ssi" balas Yesung mencoba menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Karena dia putri dari wanita yang kucintai. Aku mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri" kalimat ini lolos dengan lancar dari mulut Lee Sooman. Yesung hanya terdiam tak sanggup untuk membalas sedikitpun perkataan ayahnya.

Bagai ditusuk pisau oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hanya karena dari wanita yang dicintainya sepihak harga diri seorang anak bisa berbeda puluhan tingkat dengan anak haram yang menjadi hasil _one night stand_ nya.

"KAU BRENGSEK AHJUSSI" teriak Yesung membanting ponselnya.

"AAARRRGHHHHHHHHHH" teriaknya seperti orang gila sambil beberapa kali membenturkan kepalanya pada stir mobil.

* * *

_Inha High school_

"Yak Min Sungah" teriak Kyuhyun sudah lelah memanggil nama yeoja ini berkali-kali. Ini buka jam olahraga namun mereka harus berputar-putar seperti ini. Dari semalam Min Sungah benar-benar mengabaikannya dan sekarang yeoja ini benar-benar berlari menghindarinya.

"Yak" lanjutnya sambil berlari lebih cepat mengejar Sungah. Beberapa siswa terlihat bingung apa yang sunbae mereka lakukan di jam istirahat seperti ini.

Jarak antara keduanya kini mulai menipis. Min Sungah benar-benar salah mencari lawan, dia kini dikejar oleh anggota _Execution division_The Guardian yang pastinya dia akan segera kalah.

"Mianhe. Ampuni aku Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungah tertatih akhirnya dia berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya dirapatkan seperti orang yang penuh penyesalan meminta pengampunan.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun masih mengatur napasnya karena berlari sedari tadi. Tenaganya lumayan terkuras mengelilingi Inha _High school._

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Jebal" Sungah mulai meneteskan air matanya, dia terlihat sangat takut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak siapa juga yang menganggumu" Kyuhyun mulai kesal akhirnya bermain teka-teki seperti ini.

"Semalam kita menang kan dalam kontes kan. Kau benar-benar akan menerkamku?" tanya Sungah ketakutan.

"Pabo ya" Kyuhyun tertawa sangat keras mendengar penjelasan Sungah yang sangat polos. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikir yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini.

"Semalam kau bilang saat kita menang aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau bilang kau menginginkanku sambil melihat tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah eoh" ujar Sungah mencoba menjelaskan alasan hari ini dia menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau coba memperkosaku akan kulaporkan pamanku dia Kepala Kepolisian Seoul" ancam Sungah yang lagi-lagi disambut tawa Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mau menerkammu siapa yang mau memperkosamu eoh" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kepala Sungah pelan.

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hyukjae hyung dan Seowoo nunna makanya otakmu tercemar" lanjutnya lagi.

"JADI APA MAUMU" teriak Sungah mulai tak sabar. Dia malu sudah berpikir terlalu jauh salah sendiri Kyuhyun yang mengarahkan otaknya untuk berpikir seperti ini.

"Kau mau dengar fakta atau fitnah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sangat jarang melihat setan ini tersenyum tulus.

"Fitnah terlebih dahulu mungkin akan lebih baik" Sungah mulai membenarkan rambutnya seolah menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menutupi telinganya. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang setan kecil ini akan katakan.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu dan akan menerkammu sepenuhnya adalah fitnah kejam. Aku tak pernah punya pikiran kotor sepertimu" ujar Kyuhyun puas.

"Dan faktanya aku tak pernah menginginkan tubuh dan hati wanita yang tak kucintai" ujarnya lagi sambil menatap mata Sungah dengan penuh arti. Sejenak tak ada kata-kata terucap dari mulut keduanya namun tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun melangkah membalikan badannya dari Sungah mencoba kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Sungah di halaman belakang yang tak terurus ini.

"Iya aku tahu cinta memang tak pernah bisa mengalahkan kebenaran. Dan beginilah akhirnya" ujar Sungah parau, dia benar-benar serasa ditolak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah menaruh hatinya untuk Min Sungah yang selama tiga tahun selalu menatapnya. Selamanya Min Sungah tak punya tempat dihati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Airmatanya mulai menetes lagi.

"Pabo yeoja" Kyuhyun berbalik arah meraih Sungah dalam pelukannya.

"Satu lagi fakta yang belum kau dengar yeoja bodoh yang kupeluk saat ini adalah yeoja yang bisa membuat hatiku berantakan, membuat insomniaku makin parah, dan membuat tekanan darahku makin tinggi. Dari semua yeoja kau benar-benar yang paling tak bisa untuk kubenci" ujar Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh" lanjutnya lagi sambil menghapus airmata Sungah yang sudah terlanjur menetes.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila karena aku mencintaimu Min Sungah" sebuah kecupan ringan berhasil mendarat di kening Sungah. Tak ada yang special. Tak ada bunga, kembang api, atau musik romantis. Hanya ada suara angin dan daun berguguran menemani pernyataan kecil ini.

Sepertinya pepatah memang benar batu yang keras saja bisa rapuh dengan tetesan air hujan apalagi hati manusia. Perlahan Min Sungah bisa mencairkan hati namja sedingin Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Hatchhii" yeoja dengan tubuh mungil ini nampaknya sedikit kedinginan dengan cuaca yang mulai tak bersahabat. Terutama saat ini dia juga salah memilih baju short dressnya membuatnya makin menggigil.

"Kau pasti kedinginan nunna" namjachingunya mulai memakaikan jaket kesayangannya untuk yeoja spesialnya ini.

"Gomapta. Pasti ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku" sanggah Seowoo sambil meminum _caffe late_panas pesanannya.

"Kalau kau memang membenci hyung. Kenapa kau ceritakan masalah Geun Young nunna sekarang" Eunhyuk benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Geun Young dia pasti akan datang" masih sibuk menghangatkan dirinya Seowoo melihat jam tangannya sudah waktunya dia masuk kelas.

"Manusia hidup sekali di dunia ini. Apa susahnya untuk mereka sekali lagi melupakan perasaan yang sudah terjalin. Apakah begitu berat" pernyataan sinis terlintas begitu saja dari mulut mungil calon pengacara Jang Seowoo.

"Apa kau juga akan dengan mudah melupakanku kalau Moon Geun Young yang menyuruhmu" balas Eunhyuk spontan mungkin Seowoo tak pernah menyangka kekasihnya bisa membalikkan perkataannya.

"Posisikan dirimu di pihaknya dan kau akan tahu" ujar Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengenggam tangan Seowoo.

"Kajja kau bisa telat masuk kelas kalau masih disini" ajak namja kurus ini menarik tangan Seowoo. Ia mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan membuatmu terdiam seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah bercanda.

"Kau sudah dewasa Lee Hyuk Jae" senyum akhirnya mengembang di wajah Seowoo yang sedari tadi muram. Diacak-acaknya rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

* * *

_Heaven Aparte 315_

"Kelinci bodoh ini kenapa memakai tanggal lahirku sebagai password" umpat Yesung sambil memasuki rumah Seowoo dan Geun Young yang kurang terawat ini. Ya sebenarnya ia sedikit senang mengingat kelinci bodohnya menggunakan tanggal lahirnya. Masih ada perasaan untuknya yang tertinggal di hati seorang Moon Geun Young.

"Apakah benar ada yeoja yang hidup disini. Dua yeoja ini benar-benar" perlahan Yesung memasuki ruang tamu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah yang hanya ditinggali dua orang saja.

"Lee Sooman pasti sangat sayang padamu" ujarnya lirih.

"Dimana sih kamarnya si bodoh itu" Yesung sedikit kebingungan mencari kamar Moon Geun Young. Sempat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Geun Young sesudah peristiwa tadi. Percakapannya dengan Lee Sooman yang membuatnya makin sakit hati. Rasa bencinya pada ayah biologisnya makin besar karena ucapan Sooman namun semua itu tak bisa menghapus rasa yang dia miliki untuk anak tiri Sooman.

Ya orang benar cinta itu buta.

Kamar dengan pintu hitam dihiasi gantungan pintu bertuliskan _do not enter with permission_ sudah jelas kamar dari yeoja yang dicarinya. Sedikit ada rasa canggung untuk memasuki kamar yeoja ini, memang bukan seperti Yesung yang biasa. Mungkin karena dia tahu sekarang mereka tak punya hubungan darah apapun yang membuat perasaan canggung ini muncul.

"Annyeong" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu yang tak terkunci ternyata.

"Annyeong" balas suara yeoja yang sangat familiar ini namun tak terlihat sosoknya pun dikasur ataupun di meja rias yang terlihat jelas oleh Yesung.

"Kau dimana bodoh?" tanya Yesung penasaran tak melihat Geun Young di sekelilingnya.

"Aku disini" balasnya lagi. Yesung mulai mencari arah suara.

"Yak babo ya" teriak Yesung kaget mendapati yeoja ini jatuh disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan banyak protes bantu aku berdiri. Tadi aku jatuh" ujarnya lemas. Wajah Geun Young terlihat sangat pucat. Bajunya basah oleh keringat. Untuk berdiri saja saat ini dia benar-benar tak mampu.

* * *

Yesung POV

"Kau sudah minum obat?" kulihat wajah putihnya makin pucat pasti dia belum makan apapun seharian ini. Badannya makin kurus. Saat kubopong dia ke tempat tidur bisa kurasakan dia kehilangan banyak berat badan.

"Tadi aku sudah minum tapi badanku malah makin lemas" Geun Young mencoba meraih bantalnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter" Sial badannya benar-benar panas. Si bodoh Seowoo kau bisa-bisanya meninggalkan dia sendirian disini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pulanglah" Geun Young terlihat memalingkan mukanya dariku. Ya dia pasti sangat benci pada seorang Kim Jong Woon.

"Gejalanya apa?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami. Sejujurnya kalau kau usir aku sekarang aku akan tetap bertahan.

"Aku rasa kepalaku pusing dan perutku sakit. Rasanya selalu ingin mual" Geun Young mencoba menatapku saat ini.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?" tanyaku memecah keheningan ini.

"Kau gila" ujarnya sambil mencoba melempariku dengan guling. Ya dia masih sehat masih punya tenaga untuk marah padaku.

"Mana ada namja yang mau menghamilimu" lanjutku sambil memegang tangannya paksa. Dia menolak namun tak punya tenaga sedikitpun untuk melawan. Bisa kurasakan denyut nadinya berjalan lambat berbeda dengan orang normal lainnya.

"Coba julurkan lidahmu?" tanyaku setelah dia menarik genggamanku. Sepertinya tebakanku benar si bodoh ini bisa sakit juga.

"Kau mengalami gejala lain kan seperti gangguan BAB?" tanyaku to the point. Pipinya merona dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Kelinci bodoh ini malu.

"Kau terkena tifus. Kau harus ke dokter"

"Aku akan sehat sebentar lagi jangan pura-pura peduli padaku. Dasar penguntit gila" umpat Geun Young sambil memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Stalker?"

"Ya kau stalker. Kau bisa masuk rumah orang yang terkunci. Kau itu stalker" lanjutnya masih marah padaku.

"Kalau aku stalker kau itu pencuri"

"Wae?" dia mencoba untuk duduk diatas kasurnya tak terima ucapanku.

"Kau mencurinya dari rumahku" Skak mat telunjuk ku langsung tertuju pada laptop VAIO putih di atas meja belajarnya disudut kamar bercat baby blue ini.

"Sungmin yang memberikannya padaku" protes yeoja ini lagi-lagi.

"Kau tak mau kan melihat ayahku khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat ini?" sejujurnya aku malas untuk mengatakan ini mengucapkan kata paling terkutuk di dunia ini. Ayahku sendiri.

Diam ya lagi-lagi diam. Inilah yang selalu dia lakukan saat nama ayahnya keluar dari mulutku.

"Baiklah kita berangkat"

"Yak turunkan aku" teriak Geun Young seketika saat badan mungilnya kuangkat dari kasurnya. Drama ini tak akan selesai kalau dia masih berada di atas kasurnya.

* * *

_Seoul Center Hospital_

"Dia terkena tifus. Untungnya kau cepat membawanya kesini dia butuh istirahat beberapa hari" ujar seseorang dengan jas putih menegurku.

"Nde" ujarku pelan.

"Kau benar-benar namjachingu yang baik ya" lanjutnya lagi. Namja yang sudah berumur ini. ya ahjussi ini terlihat seperti orang baik. Dia yang memberikan obat tidur pada kelinci bodoh. Akhirnya omelan pabo yeoja tadi terhenti berkat ahjussi ini.

Sudah dua jam lebih yeoja ini tertidur pulas. Wajah yang damai, wajah yang selalu kurindukan selama setahun lebih, wajah yang selalu terbayang dalam tiap mimpiku.

"Kau harus sehat" perlahan jemariku menyentuh wajahnya. Dapat kulihat dia makin terlihat tirus daripada setahun yang lalu. Apa aku terlalu jahat padamu.

"Kenapa kau makin kurus. Apa aku terlalu jauh melukaimu" tanganku yang dingin mulai mengenggam tangannya yang hangat. Tuhan benar-benar adil pikirku seketika.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta pada bajingan ini, harusnya kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang ribuan kali lebih baik dariku".

"Harusnya hanya aku yang mencintaimu, harusnya cinta ini tak pernah terbalas"

"Mianhe" hanya ini yang mampu ku ucapkan padamu.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk, Lee Soo man masih punya keberanian untuk mencariku ternyata.

"Yeobseo" Apa yang akan manusia sempurna ini katakan padaku, satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran.

"Kau ada dimana Yesung-ah?" terdengar suara berat khasnya.

"Aku ada di rumah sakit bersama anakmu" balasku mencoba menebak apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Aku yakin dia akan menyuruhku meninggalkan Geun Young.

"Kenapa kau membuat masalah ini makin larut" tebakanku salah. Rubah uang ini menyatakan hal baru setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku tak pernah membuat masalah makin larut. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang manusia yang masih punya hati" sanggahku pan jang lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Geun Young. Apa dia sakit parah?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir.

"Kalau kau mau tahu lihatlah sendiri tuan. Seoul Center Hospital kamar 305" pandanganku kini terarah pada Geun Young. Dia masih tertidur.

"Anak sahabatmu sudah lebih sehat berkatku anak yang ingin kau gugurkan" ujarku sambil mengakhiri panggilan ini.

"Annyeong Moon Geun Young" sebentar lagi ayahmu pasti akan datang menemui anak kesayangannya.

_**Tuhan yang menciptakan rasa ini padamu dan padaku. Kuharap Tuhan jugalah yang menghapus rasa ini secepatnya dari dirimu. Biarkan hanya aku yang jatuh untukmu.**_

Yesung POV

END

"Kalau bukan padamu kemana perasaan ini harus aku serahkan. Dasar bodoh" ujar Geun Young sambil meneteskan airmata. Dia sudah terbangun lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Aku bahkan lebih bodoh darimu" lanjutnya makin terisak dalam tangis yang sia-sia ini.

* * *

1 week later

"Chukkaehamnida" teriak beberapa mahasiswi ramai mendekati bangku yeoja berambut panjang ini.

"Jina chukkae. Kau akan menikah secepat ini mendahului kami" ujar Song Hyejin pada calon mempelai perempuan.

"Aku malu jangan begitu. Kalian menggodaku terus" Yoon Jina kehabisan kata untuk menjawab pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya atas pernikahannya ini.

"Ada apa. Apa aku ketinggalan berita?" tanya Junsu penasaran melihat kelasnya begitu riuh.

"Jina akan segera menikah oppa" ujar Bo Young mendahului Jina menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Chukkae. Aku akan menyanyi di acara pernikahanmu secara gratis, bagaimana?" tanya Junsu sambil tersenyum bahagia mendengar teman sekelasnya akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

"Gomapta Jun-chan" Jina tersenyum manis.

"Nah giliranmu kapan Jun-chan. Nanti kalau kelamaan Moon Geun Young bisa diambil orang lho" goda Jina sambil menyenggol lengan Junsu.

"Ah Jina aku masih lama" balas Junsu sambil tertawa.

"Jina mau menikah?" tanya yeoja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba. Dia seperti hantu datang tiba-tiba. Seminggu tak terlihat kini muncul dengan keadaan segar bugar.

"Young-ah kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Jina kaget melihat Geun Young yang muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Berkat doa kalian semua" Geun Young tersenyum.

"Calonnya siapa?" tanya Geun Young antusias. Ya yeoja selalu antusias menyangkut urusan asmara antar teman. Junsu sampai tak diindahkannya.

"Dia dokter, kami dijodohkan awalnya tapi lama-lama aku malah suka dia" Jina terlihat tersipu setiap membicarakan calon suaminya.

"Cieeeee" lagi-lagi para gadis ini menggoda Jina.

"Kalian jangan buat aku makin malu" Jina memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau juga Geun Young cepat menyusul aku. Kasihan Junsu selalu kau buat menunggu" Jina mengalihkan pembicaraan. Belum sempat Geun Young menjawab

"Chukkae Yoon Jina-ssi" suara yang sangat familiar memasuki kelas yang tengah riuh ini.

"Kim Jong Woon?" tanya Jina kaget. Kim Jong Woon datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Rambut pinknya hilang digantikan warna raven yang segelap bola matanya. Persis dengan sosoknya saat masih dibangku SMA, perbedaanya hanya sekarang dia terlihat lebih tampan.

"Kembali ke asal ternyata yang paling bagus" Jong Woon santai membalas pandangan para mahasiswi yang kaget melihatnya. Perlahan mereka yang berkumpul di sekitar Jina berpaling ke Yesung.

"Oppa dari dulu harusnya ganti stylenya" Bo Young gadis pertama yang mendekat ke arah Yesung. Terlihat yeoja lainnya melihat Bo Young sinis. Harusnya mereka yang bilang terlebih dulu.

"Jina-ssi tanggal berapa pemberkatannya?" tanya Geun young tak menghirakan keributan yang ditimbulkan Jong Woon.

"Tanggal 2 Geun young. Kau harus datang ya" Jina menyerahkan undangan dengan warna putih dihiasi pita yang senada. Undangan yang sederhana namun sangat indah.

"Aku akan datang" Geun Young tersenyum lagi. Di sudut lain kelas tampak pandangan Yesung yang sedang dikerumuni para mahasiswi mengarah pada yeoja bermarga Moon ini. Entah dia hanya mengawasi atau dia memang tak kan bisa berpaling dari wajah cantik _adik tak sedarahnya._

* * *

"Jina sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Jong Woon membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada Jina.

"Janinmu sehat kan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan tak sopan lolos dari mulut Voice of art death ini.

"Jong Woon-ssi" terlihat Junsu hendak menghentikan omongan Jong Woon yang sudah melenceng dari topik. Jong Woon sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Sangat sehat" jauh diluar perkiraan Yoon Jina menjawab pertanyaan Jong Woon dengan sangat tenang dan tersenyum. Jina tak banyak bicara dia hanya menatap Jong Woon lekat.

"Sudah 3 minggu berjalan" balasnya lagi.

"Minggu lalu Jong Woon melihatku di Seoul Center Hospital bagian kandungan" Jina mencoba menjelaskan pernyataannya. Kenapa seorang Yesung bisa tahu dirinya tengah berbadan dua.

"Aku tahu aku mendahului prosesnya namun banyak calon mempelai yang juga melakukannya, ini memang tak pantas dibanggakan ataupun dibicarakan. Aku yang salah tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya membesarkan dia" Jina masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

Seluruh kelas kaget. Yoon Jina salah satu mahasiswi terbaik di kelas mereka dan bisa dibilang dia mahasiswi yang tak punya record buruk bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dan dia juga bisa mengatakan kalimat seberat ini.

"Terserah kau, itu kan anakmu. Asalkan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menggugurkannya, karena dia akan berakhir dengan nasib yang sama denganku. Anak haram yang sangat membenci orangtuanya" Yesung bergegas ke luar kelas setelah mengatakan isi pikirannya.

"Oppa kenapa sih" Bo Young tak habis pikir melihat kejadian tadi. Namja yang sedang di incarnya makin lama makin susah untuk ditebak. Sulit untuknya menyamakan langkah Yesung dengannya. Langkah saja dia sudah tak bisa apalagi menyamakan pikiran dan perasaannya.

* * *

Langit Seoul tampak sangat cerah. Hujanpun sepertinya tak mau menyapa Seoul siang ini, awan dengan bermacam-macam bentuk yang sangat absurd untuk dijelaskan jenisnya berarakan di langit biru ini. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan sejenak. Seperti namja ini hanya tiduran melihat langit dan awan diatas puncak gedung. Dia hanya sendirian di _rooftop_Kampusnya. Rasanya sangat malas kembali ke kelas.

Derap langkah seseorang yang datang tak membuatnya berpindah dari posisi bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"Kelinci bodoh. Apa kau tak bisa satu menit saja tak mengangguku. Aku butuh waktu sendiri" Jong Woon menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin diganggun siapapun tak terkecuali Geun Young.

"Kau kenapa?" Geun Young mencoba untuk mendekati rumput liar yang sukar dibasmi ini.

"Kau yang kenapa kau kesini?" Yesung malas menjawab pertanyaan Geun Young. Sudah sangat lama mereka berdua tak pernah bicara sesantai ini.

"Ini kampusku. Terserah aku mau kemana" Geun Young mencoba duduk disamping Jong Woon yang sedang tertidur menatap langit.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Jina. Dia gadis yang sangat baik, kau menyakiti hatinya" Geun Young ingin menyadarkan Yesung apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan" Yesung perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk setara dengan Moon Geun Young mencoba menyamakan posisi mereka.

"Apakah harus dimuka umum?" Geun young masih tak terima.

"Aku juga menjelekan diriku dimuka umum" Yesung membalas cepat omongan gadisnya ini.

"Kau memang tak bisa diajak bicara. Aku pergi" Lama-lama kesabaran Geun Young hilang sudah.

"Kajima" ujar Yesung pelan. Dia condongkan bahu kirinya pada pundak Moon Geun Young. Perlahan dia benar-benar menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Geun Young.

"Jangan pergi aku butuh tempat bersandar sebentar" Geun young hanya diam seolah tersihir oleh omongan Kim jong Woon. Perlahan mata Jong Woon menutup mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.

"Kau harus memberikannya hadiah yang bagus saat pernikahannya. Kau sudah mempermalukan Jina" Geun Young masih tetap mengomel.

"Aku akan memberikan diriku" Yesung tampaknya tak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Mworago?" Geun Young tak paham namja ini bermaksud apa.

"Aku akan bernyanyi untuk pernikahannya. Suaraku juga tak kalah dari Junsu" sepertinya Jong Woon mendengar perkataan junsu sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit iri, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau aku yang akan menikah apa kau juga akan menyanyi untukku?" pertanyaan spontan dari Geun Young yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir akan terucap sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memberikan diriku" lagi-lagi ucapan yang sama dari mulut Yesung.

"Menyanyi lagi?" Geun young sepertinya sedikit tak puas jawaban Yesung kali ini.

"Aku tak akan menyanyi. Karena aku akan berdiri di altar yang sama denganmu" Yesung sepenuhnya membuka matanya dan mencoba berdiri menjauhi Geun Young.

"Maksudmu apa?" Geun Young masih tak paham.

"Apa kau ingin bersamaku selamanya?" tanya Yesung serius. Tak ada jawaban ataupun penolakan dari mulut Geun Young. Artinya Geun Young tak menolak namun belum juga menerima.

"Diam berarti YA" Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan tapi kau yang menginginkannya. Dan aku akan mengabulkannya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ayo kita menikah".

_**Terlalu sulit membuatmu menjauh dari pikiranku dan terlalu menyebalkan melihatmu bersama deng orang lain. Maka tetaplah disini dan jadilah  
**__**milikku.**_

_**t.b.c**_


End file.
